Back to Being a Baby
by Spiorad
Summary: When Harrys Godfather dies he doesn’t know how to cope. What does Headmaster Albus Dumbledore do? Why, gives Harry a second chance at the childhood he never had in hopes of giving Harry a better future! A baby Harry ff, Now includes Child Snape!
1. Convincing Remus

Hello! This is my first FF on this web site all my others were on the Harry Potter site but I dont like what they did to it so I decided to come and post some of my stuff here!

**DISCLAIMER: J.K.R owns all except the plot.** enjoy!

* * *

**Back to Being a Baby: Chapter 1-Convincing Remus **

Hogwarts castle was a large proud edifice that was hidden away from the wandering eyes of any Muggle who tried to see past its secrets. Hogwarts served many purposes: a school for gifted young witches and wizards, an office for its teachers, and a sort of surrogate home for those who felt as if they were unwanted or as if they did not belong in the place in which they presently resided. And though Hogwarts usually overflowed with students and teachers, at the present day and time only a handful of teachers remained and all the students were at their respective homes for the summer holidays.

Now, most of the teachers were gone as well, yet the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was currently having a very important conversation in his office with one; Remus Lupin.

"Dumbledore." Remus said with a shake of his head. "We can't! Harry would explode if you even suggested it."

"Perhaps." Dumbledore agreed calmly. "That is why I would like you to be here when I ask him."

"What do you need me here for?" Demanded Remus perhaps a little rudely.

"Harry is angry with me, which is understandable." Dumbledore responded. "His aggravation makes him unable to listen to reason. If someone else were with us when we talked, Mr. Potter would be more likely to keep his temper more calmly in place." Remuse was quiet for a moment then heaving a sigh he said.

"Alright. Let's say that I agree. You at least owe me an explanation as to _why_ you want to de-age Harry."

"That is fair enough." Dumbledore agreed. Dumbledore thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he was about to say. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore begin. "Did not have a very good childhood. It is my hope to give him some of his childhood back, but I also which to give him someone who will take care of him unlike his aunt and uncle."

"Alright. I can say see that that's very good, but _why _do you want to de-age him? What-

"Remus, has Harry talked to you about Sirius?" Dumbledore asked cutting Remus off. Remus face immediately clouded over to be replaced with a grim expression.

"No." Remus said his voice slightly thick. Remus cleared his throat. "No, no he hasn't."

"Exactly Remus!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Don't you see? Though Harry has lost his father figure he has not expressed the way he feels to anyone, not Mr. Weasly or Miss. Granger or myself. You know very well that for a person to do that is not healthy." Dumbledore stopped allowing what he had said to sink in. Remuse turned away from Dumbledore gazing fixedly out the window.

"Alright." Remus said at last looking at Dumbledore again. "I'll do what ever I can to help." Dumbledore gave Remus a small smile.

"Thank you Remus. Would you go get Harry right now?"

"Yes of course." Remus said standing up and touching the port key Dumbledore handed to him. A second later he was gone.


	2. Baby Harry

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Here is the next part its a longer then the first chapter but dont expect them all to be this long. I have it writen down in a note book and then I type it out on word. Also I'm going TRY and post every other day but I'm not sure how well this will work so I'm going to shoot for once a week better.

**DISCLAIMER: J.K.R owns all except the plot.**

**enjoy!

* * *

****Back to Being a Baby: Chapter 2- Baby Harry**

It took Remus all of half an hour to return to Hogwarts with Harry. When they entered Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore saw the mild look of confusion on Harry's slightly gaunt face, turn into an expression of anger.

"Harry welcome." Dumbledore said giving Harry a scrutinizing look. In the week that school had been out Harry who was already small and thin for his age appeared to have lost some more weight and his normal bright emerald green eyes were dull and flat, yet extremely guarded at the same time as though he wanted to make sure that no one would ever be able to read his expressions.

"How are you Harry? I trust there were no complications Remus?" Dumbledore asked standing and walking to where Remus and Harry stood.

"No, everything went fine." Remus responded.

"Very good." Dumbledore said. "How are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked again. Harry cleared his throat and immediately his whole demeanor changed. Harry's look of anger was replaced with a blank unreadable expression, and his eyes became even more blank.

"Fine." Harry said in a flat voice with a shrug. Remus turned his head slightly so that he could see Harry and gave him an unbelieving look. Harry simply shrugged again.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore continued gazing at Harry fixedly over his half moon spectacles. "There is something I would like to discus with you, so would you like to take a seat?" Harry gave one last shrug then walked over the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down heavily.

As Dumbledore sat down in his own chair he saw Remus come and stand behind Harry.

"Very well lets begin." Dumbledore started. "You probably know already what a de-aging potion does Harry." Harry nodded, now slightly confused but his expression still stayed passively blank. "Yes I tough so. Well Harry I will not round about, or beat around the bush if you prefer." Dumbledore paused.

"All right." Harry said in the same flat voice, though some confusion and unease was apparent because of the way he sat tensely in his chair.

"Harry I brought up the subject of de-aging potions because I would like you to greatly consider taking one." Silence followed this statement then suddenly, Harry burst out laughing a cold brittle laugh.

"Your joking right?" Harry demanded.

"No I am very serious." Dumbledore replied, sharing a confused look with Remus. However they were expecting Harry to react it wasn't like this.

"What?" Harry asked uncomprehendingly.

"I am not joking Harry." Dumbledore repeated.

"Whu..What?" Harry cried again, now more in disbelieving shock.

"I realize that this is a strange thing to suggest but I would like you to consider it." Dumbledore repeated.

"I-I…. NO!" Harry burst out. Dumbledore looked quickly up at Remus who was giving Dumbledore a _"I knew this would happen"_ look. Dumbledore gave him a slight calm nod to show he understood.

"Harry." Dumbledore began again. " I believe that if you are able to become a child once again you might be able to get over some of the things that the Dursly's did to you, thus giving you a better chance for a future."

"What future?" Harry spat bitterly not looking directly at Dumbledore. Remus opened his mouth to comment but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. Remus would not know what had actually triggered Harry's bitter reply because if Dumbledore was right, Harry had told not told any one about the prophecy and Dumbledore had told no one as well.

"Harry your future is what you make it. Though I must admit that how one grows up has much to do with it as well. And as the Dursly's never gave you much support I would like to give you a second chance. You do not have to make a decision right now." Dumbledore added as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Take your time and come to a reasonable decision." Harry sat in his chair waves of uncertainty coming off him in droves.

"Harry." Remus said quietly as he laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Give it a try. This is something that not many people have the opportunity to do." Harry slowly turned his head and locked eyes with Remus. And suddenly Remus was able to see everything that Harry was feeling, all the pain, confusion, grief, loneliness and the realization that Harry blamed himself for Sirius' death. Remus also realized that even though Harry had lost his parents, and had had to live through Cedric being killed. Harry did not know how to deal with the grief of losing a person that he truly loved. He had not really _had _to deal with his parents' deaths as he was just a baby. But poor Harry was so secluded in his emotions that he would not let a drop of what he was feeling show, and it was probably eating him from the inside out.

"Harry what happened to S-"

"I'll do it." Harry said hurriedly cutting Remus off, and turning back to Dumbledore. Remus looked at Dumbledore trying to silently tell him to give Harry and himself some time to talk. But Dumbledore shook his head slightly turning back to Harry.

"Very well Harry. If you would please move to that other chair." Dumbledore said indicating a large coushiny armchair against a wall on the other side of the office right by a closed door. Harry hesitated for a moment then got up and walked over to the chair and sat down.

"All right Harry here, drink it all." Dumbledore said handing Harry a clear vile with greenish blue liquid inside. Harry nodded numbly taking the vile and looking up at Remus and Dumbledore in slight hesitation.

Then with a deep breath Harry drained the vile in one go. Immediately a hollow pain gripped Harry's stomach making him grip the arms of the chair and squeeze his eyes shut. Abruptly a blinding light enveloped Harry and both Remus and Dumbledore had to turn away.

When the light vanished Dumbledore and Remus turned back around and found them selves looking at a pile of cloths and a small, thin, messy black headed baby in the middle of the armchair.

The babies' eyes were closed, but as Remus and Dumbledore took a step closer they flew open to revile amazing green eyes. The baby Harry's eyes were several shades lighter then the 15-year-old Harry's eyes and they were filled with fear and unease.

Harry child were not going to hurt you." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice as Harry looked at him in interest and fear. "Child there is nothing to be afraid of." Dumbledore continued. "I am Albus and this is Remus we will be taking care of you instead of your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry looked startled at the mention of his Aunt and Uncle and scanned the room trying to find them, taking small shallow breaths as he did so. "Come Harry its all right." Harry hesitated then he reached a small quivering hand out and touched Dumbledore's long white beard. Dumbledore and Remus smiled down at the small child. Dumbledore then started to scoop Harry into his arms. But before he was able to the door to the office banged open with a loud crash as it hit the opposite wall and in came a very haggard looking Professor McGonagall her arms loaded with bags.

"I've had it with Peeves!" McGonagall snapped angrily. Harry who had been terribly frightened even more by the sudden explosion of noise began to cry.

"Oh dear!" McGonagall exclaimed. "I didn't think he would already be de-aged! Is he…"? She trailed of looking with concern at the sobbing child.

"It is all right Minerva. He is just frightened." Dumbledore said as he picked up the crying child. Harry struggled for a moment against Dumbledore, before letting Dumbledore pick him up.

"There, there child, calm down." Dumbledore soothed walking over to McGonagall who was holding out a black and gold blanket. Dumbledore took the blanket and wrapped it carefully around Harry's small naked body.

It took several minutes for Harry to stop crying and when he did he buried himself with the blanket in the crook of Dumbledore's arms.

"How old his he Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

"He will be turning four on his regular birthday." Dumbledore said softly so as not to frighten Harry again.

"What!" Both Remus and McGonagall cried in shock. Harry shifted and whimpered softly in Dumbledore's arms.

"That's impossible!" Remus said lowering his voice. "He's to small to be almost four!" McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Yes I realize that." Dumbledore agreed. "I will ask Poppy to give him a checkup tomorrow."

"Whats wrong with doing it right now?" Remus questioned.

"Being de-aged takes its toll on a persons energy." Dumbledore explained. "We should settle him down for a nap and see how things go from there. Did you buy his cloths?"

"Yes, but I think we'll have to charm them so they'll fit snuggly, now that I see him I realize that the ones I bought will fit a little big."

"That is all right come lets dress him in some pajamas and put him down for a nap." Dumbledore said as he walked to the door right next to the chair and opened it. Dumbledore walked into the room and instantly lights sprang up from every corner allowing Dumbledore, Remus, and Minerva to see the room.

It had obviously been made for a child, the walls were a light baby blue with red trim, a small comfortable looking cot was against one wall while a small chills bookcase (which was filled with bright colorful picture books) was against the other. There was also a rocking chair, a changing table, a small chest of drawers, and a door along the same side as the cot that lead to a bathroom.

"This is perfect Dumbledore." McGonagall said in approval.

"I don't remember this room ever being here before." Remus commented.

"I added it to my normal chambers." Dumbledore explained. As he walked over to the changing table and laid Harry gently on it. Harry blinked in surprise and shifted in the blanket. "Shh… its all right. At his age do children still wear nappy's?"

"Put one on him just incase." McGonagall said. "He might be toilet trained a little but sometimes they will not wake up and instead they end up wetting the bed." She finished by fishing around in one of the many bags she was carrying and produced a pack of nappies, baby wipes, baby powder, and a set of blue child footy pajamas.

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said taking the things and turning back to Harry, McGonagall nodded curtly.

"Harry were going to get you ready for a nap all right?" Dumbledore said addressing Harry softly as he unwrapped the blanket from around Harry.

Harry stared up at him with tired, still slightly fearful and hesitant eyes, but he said nothing. Dumbledore quickly put a nappy on Harry pausing briefly only to say that Harry had a bad diaper rash that would need tending to.

As Dumbledore began to dress Harry into his pajamas, Harry tried to twist away looking as if he wanted to cry again.

"Child, please stay still." Dumbledore soothed. Holding down the squirming Harry so he wouldn't fall off the changing table.

After a moment Harry calmed down but his eyes had gone wide as saucers. Just as Dumbledore was zipping up the pajamas Harry whimpered, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Harry what is wrong?" Dumbledore asked picking up the tense toddler.

Harry pointed over Dumbledore's shoulder to the opposite wall. Dumbledore turned to look but nothing was there.

"Harry nothings there." Dumbledore said as Harry look and seemingly satisfied with Dumbledore's answer he began looking around the room. Harry's green-eyed gaze landed on Remus.

Something stirred in the back of Harry's memory but Harry want sure what. Slightly dazed Harry rested his head on Dumbledore's shoulder and yawned. Mere seconds later Harry's eyes closed.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus smiled at one another as Dumbledore gently laid Harry down in the cot and covered him with the black and gold blanket.

"We'll be able to here him if he needs us wont we Dumbledore?" Remus asked quietly as he bent over the side of the cot and kissed Harry softly on the forehead.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore answered moving towards the door. "Let us leave no before we wake him." McGonagall and Remus nodded and as Remus walked out the door he left it slightly a-jar.

But little did the two professors and werewolf know, that Harry was already awake lying silently in his cot.


	3. Peeves makes an Entrance

I am sooo sorry that this is late! But I had a good reason! I had a Feis (Irish dance competition) on Saturday and so I had to practice everyday last week from 3-5 and then homework and all. But here it is and I hope you like it!

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer-JKR owns all except the plot. **

E.G. Potter- Only a 10? ;) Don't worry I know what you mean…or at least I HOPE I do!

ERMonkey Burner of Cookies- Your right he should. But his reason for not talking will be explained.

Emily Blair- Your right Harry does have a long way to go… but not as long as you may think. ;) And I am a BIG fan of your fic Bouncy Baby Boy and I wanted to know are you going to continue it or is it abandoned or on hold?

Fenice- Thank you for at least giving my fic a try!

preety-lady-serenity- Thank you! I always forget to put the "E" in Dursley.

Rosaleen- Yes I realize that to. Its just that I think that the Dursley's probably didn't make a huge effort to toilet train Harry so it probably would take longer. Though even at the age of 4 children tend to wet the bed. But I have something planed don't worry. ;)

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I just wanted to comment on these especially

**Back to Being a Baby: Peeves makes an Entrance **

Harry laid awake in his cot puling the blanket more firmly around himself and listened to the soft hush of voices wafting in through the slightly open door.

Harry did not know who these people were but they seemed nice. Especially the man with the long beard. But who was that other man? He seemed somewhat familiar to Harry, but at the same time Harry had no idea who he was.

Harry turned over onto his side and curled up into a small ball. Unexpectedly a cold draft of wind whipped through the room causing Harry to quickly sit up right and look around for its source.

A strange sense of fearful dread settled into Harry's stomach as he looked around the room. As often happens with small children in dark rooms, the small amount of light coming in through the door caused eerie shadows all around the room, and to Harry's eyes they took shape and turned into monsters.

Harry whimpered softly, clutching the blanket to his chest as another cold burst of wind swept through the room.

"Ickl baby HA HA HA!" Harry spun around and came face to face with what his child's mind said was a ghost. Harry stared speechless from petrified fear as he looked at the horrible thing.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue! HA HA HA!" The thing cackled madly. Harry suddenly regained his voice as what ever _it _was dived towards his cot. Harry opened his mouth and screamed.

Immediately the sound of chairs being hurriedly pushed back came from the other side of the door and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus hurried into the room.

"Peeves!" Dumbledore cried in a thunderous voice.

"Get out this instant you meddling Poltergeist!" McGonagall shouted, red-faced as Remus ran over to the still screaming Harry.

"Leave now Peeves!" Dumbledore continued dangerously. Perhaps if was the tone in Dumbledore's voice, or the look on his face but for the first time that anyone could remember a brief look of fear passed over Peeves' face.

"Yes of course headmaster." Peeves simpered edging out of the room.

"You are never aloud in this room!" Dumbledore continued.

"Yes Headmaster." And with that Peeves fled.

Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried over to where Remus was trying to coax a hysterical Harry (who was huddled at the far side of the cot) into letting Remus pick him up.

"Dumbledore, you try please!" Remus said stepping back to give Dumbledore more room. Dumbledore stepped forward and looked at the small screaming child. Harry's eyes were wide open and wild as he searched the room for Peeves.

"Harry." Dumbledore said gently reaching out a hand and touched Harry's small shoulder. Harry flinched back at the contact. "Pet, come here." Dumbledore continued gently slipping an arm under Harry and lifting him out of the cot.

Harry would obviously not go without a fight because he twisted and turned and squirmed every which way before Dumbledore was able to get him securely in his arms.

"Shhh…shhh… pet, its all right. Poor child you did get a terrible fright didn't you? Dumbledore soothed as Remus and McGonagall looked on anxiously.

Harry's mind reeled and he suddenly went completely quiet. Why wasn't he being yelled at? Harry wondered as his startled eyes turned and focused on Dumbledore.

"Is he all right?" McGonagall asked clearly as unsettled by Harry's sudden silence as the two men.

"Yes." Dumbledore said quietly returning Harry's steady gaze.

"Are you sure?" Remus demanded. "What if Peeves hurt him?"

"Are you hurt, child?" Dumbledore asked, Harry slowly shook his head, no. For several more seconds Dumbledore and Harry continued to stare at each other. Then ever so slowly Harry leaned towards Dumbledore and rested his head on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry rubbing small circles on his back as he said. "That's a good boy, your all right now." Harry yawned in contentment.

"Are you tired Harry?" Remus asked putting a gentle hand on Harry's back. Harry tensed for a moment against Remus' hand but then relaxed and nodded. Remus smiled.

"Go ahead and go to sleep then Harry." Remus said brushing a stray lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry looked over at McGonagall almost as if waiting for her approval.

"Go on child." McGonagall said with a smile. Harry nodded slightly but never the less looked up at Dumbledore for his approval as well. Dumbledore simply nodded.

The corners of Harry's small mouth twitched as though he wanted to smile but then thought better of it and instead simply laid his head back on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"That's a good boy Harry." Dumbledore soothed as he walked over to the cot intending to lay Harry back down, but as he was doing so Harry's eyes sprang open and he clutched at Dumbledore's robs refusing to let go.

"Dumbledore you cant really expect him to still be able to sleep right after what just happened." McGonagall said in a stiff voice as Dumbledore brought Harry to rest against his chest once again.

"No of course not, but you know as well as I Minerva that he needs to sleep." Dumbledore persisted.

"Dumbledore give him to me." Remus said. "I'll hold him till he falls back to sleep." Dumbledore looked down at Harry who was regarding him apprehensively.

"All right." Dumbledore agreed, gently handing Harry over to Remus. Harry turned in Remus' arms to look at Dumbledore a strange look upon his small face.

"It's all right Harry. Remus will take care of you." Dumbledore said trying to decipher what the look on Harry's face meant. It was strange to think that even at such young age Harry already had such a large variety of emotions.

Harry turned and looked at Remus giving a mall node of approval, but he made no attempt at resting his head on Remus' shoulder as he had done with Dumbledore.

"Go on Harry." Remus urged his hand coming up and lightly pressing on the back of Harry's head. Harry protested only a moment before conceding. But Harry's eyes remained open and firmly fixed on Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore he wont be able to go back to sleep with the two of us here, why don't we go finish our tea?" McGonagall advised.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore responded and with a final nod to Remus, he and McGonagall left the room closing the door behind them.

Harry suddenly jumped in Remus' arms looking sadly at the closed door. Harry looked up at Remus then back at the door slowly reaching out a small hand to the door.

"Harry Dumble- errr… Albus" Remus corrected himself. "Will come back later." He then lightly covered Harry's hand with his own and shifted so he could put Harry in a more comfortable position.

"why don't you go to sleep, doesn't that sound nice?" Remus continued as he walked around the room gently rocking Harry trying to get him to sleep. Harry yawned again, snuggling deeper into the crook of Remus' arms. Slowly Remus reached up a hand and gently stroked Harry's cheek.

Harry's eyes fluttered briefly in between wakefulness and sleep before he was able to keep them open watching Remus' face.

Remus suddenly looked away from Harry. This brought back so many memories that Remus had buried so long ago. Memories of Lily and James and Baby Harry. Of all the times he, Remus and Sirius had babysat Harry. Of all the things they had done.

Remus swallowed, trying to get rid of the ball in his throat.

"Your such a special person Harry." Remus said his voice thick with emotions as he looked down at Harry who's eye lids were starting to droop. "Having been living with the Dursley's, they probably never told you that but you are. You have so many people that love you Harry. Never give up. I know that sometimes things get so bad that that seems the best thing to do. Especially after what happened at the end of last year. Just never give up. I'll be here for you and so will a lot of other people." Remus paused for a breath and realized that Harry had fallen asleep. But it didn't matter, he wasn't finished yet. "Sirius loved you Harry. He loved you very very much." Remus sighed as he walked over to the cot and gently laid Harry down. "I hop that de-aging you was the best thing to do. And I hope that when your back to your normal age I'll be able to tell you all this again without you pushing me away. I love you Harry. I know it's the first time I've said it, but I really do." Remus turned and walked to the door pausing only to dim the lights in the room and say. "I don't think you'll be waking up before tomorrow so I'll just tell Dumbledore to check on you later." Remus wasn't sure who he was talking to but it didn't matter. Wiping his eyes quickly with his rob sleeve Remus walked out the door.


	4. First Trip

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I have not posted, I just had a temporary writer's block but I'm over it now and will hopefully be posting more frequently.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to my story and would just like to comment on these reviews in particular. And of course to everyone who has told me about some of my grammar mistakes!

Auntie Em-In-Em: Thank you for the lovely review. I look forward to you posting more of your story this summer!

Becca: Thank you! I'm so glad you like my story.

Dahlias: Well at least I am sure that the emotions are realistic now thanks to you! Thank you!

mmcgonagall: it doesn't matter how many times people tell me my story is great. Every time I hear and I still swell with the pride, thank you.

Sammylou: don't eat too many Doritos? Uh.. thanks Sam… I think… ;)

Pretty Padfoot: thank you! Children need a solid figure in their lives, and I think Dumbledore is the perfect one for Harry.

Nicolly Olly: Don't belittle yourself chick!

Lady Zee: wince I'm sorry that these chapters have been short. However, From now on they should be getting longer.

E.G. Potter: We'll who can spell when their tired? ;)

Peeves' Pal: Thank you! And no don't worry you aren't being a grammar bunny! I need all the help I can get thank you!

Rabid-Reader-1: THANK YOU! Yes I will be continuing this story, It's just like I said above, I had a moment of writer's block but now over it and we'll be posting more ASAP.

Marikili: thank you!

**Back to Being a Baby: First Trip**

Remus was correct when he said that Harry would not awaken until the next day. Dumbledore who slept in a room which was connected to Harry's by a door (of course he had to add it after Minerva had scolded him about being so far away from Harry at night) did indeed check on Harry before he went to bed, and several times during the night.

His observations told him that though Harry was only a baby he was an incredibly light sleeper, and was easily disturbed.

When the headmaster awoke to early morning sunlight flooding through his window, he was thankful that Harry was still asleep.

As Dumbledore creped through Harry's room Dumbledore paused and looked down at the fit fully sleeping child. For a moment Dumbledore considered trying to comfort the child, but realized that that might not be a good idea, for if Harry awoke and did not recognize Dumbledore from the night before, he might be frightened.

So instead Dumbledore waited patiently for Harry to settle back into a more peaceful sleep before slipping out of the room.

Dumbledore quickly made himself a pot of tea and settled down in a chair to think and wait for the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore had known that Harry's life at the Dursley's had not been a pleasant on but it was hard to believe how much. Dumbledore sipped his tea and continued thinking. Harry would need to be encouraged to talk and to do things on his own. Dumbledore doubted greatly whether the Muggles had even allowed him to do anything with out being told to, talking included.

At that moment Professor McGonagall walked quietly into the office.

"How is he?" She immediately asked as Dumbledore rose.

"Still sleeping, though somewhat fretfully."

"The poor dear." McGonagall said with a frown. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"I thought the first thing to do would be to get him more comfortable around us. I think that may be one reason why he dose not talk."

"Yes that might be it." McGonagall agreed taking a seat in the chair Dumbledore offered her.

"I had thought he would at least remember Remus." McGonagall commented as she fixed herself some tea.

"Lily and James were murdered when Harry was only a year and a half. He has been de-aged to the age of almost four. Any recognition he has of Remus will be almost nothing." Dumbledore explained throwing a quick glance at the door to Harry's room.

"Do you think this was the best thing to do Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked quietly. Dumbledore sipped his tea fixing his fierce blue-eyed gaze at McGonagall.

"I truly hope so, Minerva." Dumbledore answered simply. McGonagall seemed to realize that the conversation was closed because she nodded slightly and took a drink of her tea.

Several minutes dragged by in silence when out of the blue a muffled yet hard _thump _came from Harry's room.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up startled then quickly rushed over to the room. When they flung the door open the first thing that registered was that Harry was not in his cot. The next thing was that Harry was sitting on the floor his face screwed up in a tight wince.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called softly. Harry jumped and turned to face Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Did he climb out of the cot?" McGonagall asked in shocked surprise.

"Yes I think so." Dumbledore answered, making a mental note to put a charm on the cot so Harry could not do it again.

"Child are you hurt?" Dumbledore asked walking over to Harry and slowly bent down beside him. Harry would not look at Dumbledore but he shook his head. Dumbledore reached out and gently touched Harry's head, but Harry flinched back.

"May I pick you up, Harry?" Dumbledore asked thinking it was better not to surprise Harry. Harry looked up startled but he nodded mutely wondering if Albus was going to give him to the Bad Door.

But as Dumbledore picked Harry up, Dumbledore was aware of the confusion and uncertainty that Harry was feeling and adjusted his hold don the child so he would be more comfortable

"Do you remember me from last night Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded slightly. "And do you remember Minerva?" Harry glanced quickly at McGonagall before nodding. Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry.

"What were you planning to do once you got out of your cot " Harry looked fixedly at the floor. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked, hoping to finely get some spoken words out of Harry.

"I was ungry." Harry mumbled in a sweet childish voice. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a smile.

"You were hungry?" Dumbledore said still smiling. "Well-"

"But I no ungry no ore." Harry said hurriedly cutting Dumbledore off. "Me can cween or go ack to eep." At this Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a surprised and worried look.

"No Harry." Dumbledore said firmly. "You can have something to eat." Harry look up startled and slightly surprised. Dumbledore smiled in reassurance and for a moment Dumbledore saw the most fleeting impression of a smile start to form on Harry's face but a moment later it was gone.

"Come Harry let's get you ready for today." Dumbledore said walking over to the chest of drawers and pulling down in the blue collar role the big picture of the snitch on the front.

"Yes I think this will do nicely." Dumbledore commented. Harry proved to be any easy child to dress. Not once did he complain or move. Dumbledore are checked Harry's nappy and even though Harry did not need it, Dumbledore but on a new one.

" Now let's see about that food, hmm Harry?" Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry nodded as Dumbledore were picked him up.

" I think he's all talked out already." McGonagall commented that she followed Dumbledore at the door. " A three year old who doesn't seem to want to talk. Perhaps it will be easier than we thought." McGonagall continued. Dumbledore looked down a Harry.

"For every problem that seems to be solved another one fills its place," Dumbledore responded. "And I think more problems will come to fill in the space that is open." McGonagall remained silent not knowing what to say.

"Come Minerva lets not dwindle." Dumbledore said as he walked over to his office door.

" No, no of course not." McGonagall commented absentmindedly as she followed Dumbledore out the door.

The walk down to the great hall was uneventful except for Harry getting slightly frightened when all the moving pictures, but after some explaining he simply marveled at them silently from his spot in Dumbledore as arms.

The moving stairs proved to be another problem because as soon as Harry saw them move, he somehow managed to wiggle out of Dumbledore as arms and hid behind a suit of armor. It took munch pleading for Harry to come out and when Dumbledore picked him up carry squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the crook of Dumbledore neck, not coming down until a small party had reached the great hall.

"The poor dear." McGonagall said sympathetically as Harry lifted his head and gazed around the great hall in interest.

"Fear is a powerful motivator, my dear professor. Once a person grows they are able to control of their fear. At Harry's current age however, he has absolutely no control. Fear is generally the most frequent emotion in children, that and the need for comfort and love." Dumbledore said as he sat Harry in a high chair. McGonagall gave an uncharacteristic snort.

"And where, Headmaster, did you learn all that?" McGonagall asked taking a seat and watching Dumbledore lower himself gracefully into his own chair.

"My dear Professor, I would not have de-aged Mr. Potter without having done my research. Please give me some credit."

"That I can do," McGonagall said with a thin smile as food appeared on the table.

"This certainly looks appetizing." Dumbledore commented. "What would you like Harry?"

Harry looked started at actually being asked what _he_ wanted to eat. Dumbledore chuckled warmly.

"Come little one, you must have some idea of what you want." Harry looked from McGonagall to Dumbledore in confusion.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked quietly as Harry's green eyes focused apprehensively on her. "Pet, what do you usually eat?" Harry 's head tilted to one side.

"Bwead, waler, ost…" Harry began in a hesitantly low voice. "Ummm… Ees!" Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at one another.

"Is that all child?" Dumbledore asked. Harry hesitantly shook his small head.

"I eats uteber 'Udly eats, But not as much. Sept when I beirng bad." Harry concluded in a hushed voice, as though he did not want anyone to hear.

"I see." Dumbledore murmured. "Well what would you like?" Harry looked at the wide assortment of foods and a spark flared briefly in his large green eyes.

"Ummm…" Harry whispered looking at all the food. Suddenly Harry's eyes fell to the floor and he shrugged.

"Come, come now Harry dear." McGonagall chided crisply, as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. Harry said nothing; instead he fiddled with the hem of his small robes.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair watching Harry intently over his half moon spectacles and upon seeing Harry's shrug, and uncomfortable disposition he mentally scolded himself.

Of course Harry would be uncomfortable! This was all so much to take in, and Dumbledore still had not been able to find out how much mental damage living with the Dursley's had inflicted on Harry. And in all truth Dumbledore wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Would you like some yogurt, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry gave a small nod, without looking up. Dumbledore gave a small smile as he spooned some strawberry yogurt into a small bowl. As Dumbledore placed the bowl in front of Harry, Dumbledore saw Harry bite his lip in hesitation.

"Go on Harry." Dumbledore pushed gently picking up a little blue spoon and loading some yogurt on it. "Open up Harry."

Harry's eyes looked up at Dumbledore but he did as he was told and opened his mouth just enough for the spoon to enter.

Dumbledore's smile grew as he saw the content look that flashed across Harry's face when he swallowed. For a moment the edges of Harry's small mouth twitched, but he quickly hid it as he picked up the spoon and began to slowly feed himself.

"Would you like anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head but even as he did, Harry's eyes landed on the plate of fruit salad.

So as not to make the child uncomfortable once again. Dumbledore absent-mindedly put some fruit salad on a place and gave it to Harry.

"There that ought to fill you up nicely," Dumbledore commented with a smile.

"Now lets fill our own stomachs." McGonagall put in as both headmaster and deputy headmistress started eating.

Breakfast went by as well as could be expected, with Harry eating silently, and McGonagall and Dumbledore sharing talk about what the upcoming day would bring.

"I think we should take him outside Albus," McGonagall said as she looked at Harry, who was still eating his food in the same slow hesitant manner. Dumbledore looked at Harry as well.

"Harry would you like to go outside?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry looked up, his small spoon frozen in midair. Looking at Dumbledore Harry nodded apprehensively.

"Excellent," Dumbledore proclaimed smiling at Harry. "Any other suggestions Minerva?"

"Well, children need toys and playmates." McGonagall continued. "There is a wonderful shop in Hogsmead that has perfect things for children. I got some toys for him when I bought his clothes, but I really wasn't sure what he would like so I just got some neutral things. A ball, blocks but that's it really. And perhaps…" McGonagall trailed off as she watched Harry's slow movements with sad eyes. "He seems so afraid to ask for anything." McGonagall continued. "Even food." She sounded angry now. Dumbledore had stopped eating and was now listening with calm intensity to what McGonagall was saying.

"Perhaps if he is given the chance to pick out his own toys it will… it will give him a sense of control over something."

"Why Minerva." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling merrily. "I never knew what maternal instincts you possessed." McGonagall gave a small good-natured huff and took a sip of her drink.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Harry, to see that he was sitting quietly with his hands folded in his lap and he was looking at the floor.

"Harry are you finished?" Dumbledore asked hoping that Harry wasn't because it looked as if he had barely touched his food.

Harry nodded still not looking up.

"Harry dear," McGonagall cut in. "Why don't you eat a bit more?" At this Harry's head snapped up, an extremely disbelieving and confused look upon his small face.

_Had he heard right?_ Harry thought. _Was the lady actually TELLING him to eat more/ He had already eaten more then what his aunt usually allowed? If the man and lady told his aunt or uncle he would be din dreadful trouble!_

"Harry dear what's the matter?" McGonagall asked, worried by Harry's reaction. Harry looked between McGonagall and Dumbledore a few times.

Dumbledore sensing the sudden change of Harry's demeanor gently picked Harry up and settled him in his lap.

"Will you please eat some more Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Harry's eyes widened slightly and he stiffened in Dumbledore's arms, shaking his head from side to side in a negative gesture.

"Why not Harry?" Dumbledore asked rubbing Harry's back gently. Harry look up at Dumbledore, eyes wide in confusion.

"Harry, tell me child," Dumbledore prodded. Harry's mouth stayed firmly shut, but Harry looked as though he _did _want to say something. Dumbledore could see this and with a nod of approval from McGonagall he continued to gently prod Harry for the reason of his anxiety.

Perhaps it was that Harry was simply stubborn because no matter what Dumbledore said Harry would not relent.

At long last Dumbledore gave up prodding but stored it in his mined for later inspection. The relief on Harry's face when Dumbledore stopped his interrogation was clearly evident.

"All right pet, then what do you want to do now? Are you ready to go outside?" Dumbledore questioned as he ran a gentle hand through Harry's hair. At the prospect of going out side Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

"All right then, lets get your coat." Dumbledore stood up and shifted Harry in his arms. "Come Minerva let us not keep Harry in suspense." Dumbledore continued referring to Harry who was looking pointedly at the great oak doors of the Great Hall. McGonagall sighed as she stood up and followed both man and child back to Dumbledore's room.

"Well at least he didn't manage to get away from you this time." McGonagall commented, referring to Harry who had actually stayed in Dumbledore's arms, even at the moving stairs.

"Yes we must be grateful for that." Dumbledore chuckled as he dressed Harry in a warm rob and cloak. "All right my dear boy we will be outside soon enough." Dumbledore continued as Harry looked expectantly at the door. "Well Minerva I fear that if we do not get this child out side soon he may turn into a force which should not be reckoned with."

"All children are like that Albus," McGonagall commented dryly as she picked up a small bag that held a few toys. Dumbledore chuckled merrily as he picked Harry up and once again exited his office.

Once outside Harry squealed with delight at the beauty of the lush green grounds and bright sunlight. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at how happy Harry was. Harry squealed again, wiggling in Dumbledore's arms wanting to be put down.

"Very well Harry." Dumbledore consented as he sat Harry gently on his feet. Harry's eyes danced as he looked around with wide-eyed fascination.

"Pwity." Harry said shyly.

"Yes it is Harry." Dumbledore answered smiling. "It is very pretty indeed."

McGonagall meanwhile was ruffling around in the bag she had brought looking for something. When she found it she held it out the Headmaster proudly.

"Here Albus, give him this to play with." Dumbledore took the red shiny ball from McGonagall's hand and tuned to ward Harry.

"Here you go Harry," Dumbledore said kneeling down next to Harry. "Why don't you play with this nice red ball?"

"'Ecause I ot aloweded." Harry mumbled as though it were obvious, not understanding that it had been a rhetorical question.

"Yes you are Harry. Here, play with it." Dumbledore persisted, as he tried to keep himself from frowning. Why would any person forbid a child from playing with toys?

Harry hesitated. What if it was a trick? Aunty 'Tunia and Uncle 'Ernon had tricked him before. Or they had told Dudley to offer Harry something he was not allowed just to see if Harry would take it. Then they would punish him and then give him the Bad Door.

"Harry, here isn't it a nice red ball?" Dumbledore continued holding out the ball so Harry could take it. Harry however, drew back slightly.

_It was a _very _nice red ball. Dudley had one just like it. But I not allowed. _Harry told himself firmly. For once Harry was NOT going to get tricked.

Dumbledore looked up at McGonagall, who shrugged helplessly.

"Harry, child, this is _your _ball, not Dudley's _yours._ And you _are _allowed to play with it." Dumbledore told Harry as he took Harry's small and placed the ball in it. Harry tried to pull is hand back out of Dumbledore's grip but Dumbledore did not release it. Instead he placed the ball more firmly in Harry's hand and pushed Harry's had close to Harry's small chest.

"Harry's ball." Dumbledore said firmly. "This is Harry's ball." Harry swallowed, then ever so slowly he looked down at the ball and broke into the first smile he had given since being de-aged.

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at one another with dancing eyes, happy to finely having extracted a smile from the small boy.

"My ball." Harry mumbled. "Mine."

"Yes Harry, all yours." Dumbledore reassured. Harry's eyes danced as he began rolling the ball around, and throwing it then running after it.

McGonagall and Dumbledore followed Harry around the grounds at a slight distance before sitting under the shade of a large tree to keep an eye on him.

"He certainly looks happy." McGonagall said with a small smile on her lips as she drew her cloak more firmly around herself, because despite the warm sun a nippy wind made the day slightly cold.

"Yes he dose," Dumbledore agreed as he watched Harry crawl on his stomach and push the ball in front of him. A sad look appeared suddenly in Dumbledore's eyes. It pained him to see young Harry so happy over the simplest pleasure. The look quickly disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes as McGonagall started talking once again.

"Is it not strange to think of Harry as such a young child Albus? After seeing him as a sixteen-year-old I mean."

"In some ways yes Minerva and in some ways no." Dumbledore responded.

"Oh? And why is that?" McGonagall questioned giving Dumbledore a sidelong glance.

"A part of me will always think of Harry as a child Minerva. No matter what his age may be." Dumbledore explained. "And yet the other part of me sees him when he is sixteen as just that. A young adult. I know that I have caused a fare share of problems with still seeing him as a child. But as I have said a part of me will always see him as Lily and James' baby, the one who used to come crying to Lily or James when something was wrong. And not the boy of sixteen who insists on keeping things bottled with in him." Dumbledore sighed. "A old mans mistake perhaps."

McGonagall said nothing she simply looked at the Headmaster in new found admiration.

Suddenly a cry pierced the silence and McGonagall and Dumbledore turned to see Harry disappear behind a tree after his ball.

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore leapt to their feet and rushed over to the tree. The land behind the tree dipped down slightly causing something of a bowl shape to form and right smack in the middle of the bowl was Harry, splattered with mud that mad accumulated in the bowl, and looking horrorstricken.

"Oh dear me Harry." McGonagall said breathing a sigh of relief that the child did not look hurt.

"Harry are you alright child?" Dumbledore asked as he maneuvered himself carefully closer to Harry. Harry pressed himself flat against the wall of land at his back, trying his best to get as far away from Dumbledore as possible.

"Harry what is wrong child?" Dumbledore asked concern evident in his voice as he reached carefully for Harry. Harry shrunk back desperately once again.

"Me sowy!" Harry sobbed large tears leaking out of his eyes and running down his cheeks so that it left rivers of mud streaks. "Me cwean it! I pwomis!" Harry continued as he desperately ran his hands over his mud-splattered robes trying to clean them off.

"Harry child it was an accident. Come on it's alright." Dumbledore soothed reaching for Harry once again.

"Me _sowy!" _Harry insisted as if he had not heard Dumbledore. Harry ran a desperate hand over is face but only succeeded in smearing more mud on himself.

McGonagall who had gone around the other side of the tree appeared behind Harry and as Dumbledore straightened up she bent down and gently extracted Harry from the mud filled bowl. Harry gave a startled cry and started to once again try to clean the mud off his robe and face.

"Harry it was an accident, do not worry." McGonagall tried to sooth. This did not make Harry feel better. On the contrary he began to sob worse then ever.

"Albus!" McGonagall cried in desperation as she met Dumbledore on the other side of the tree. "What is wrong with him?" Dumbledore looked down at the hysterical child in McGonagall's arms and as he gently took Harry into his own he said.

"I think that Harry's relatives may have punished him had this happened at their house."

"NO!" Harry cried as he continued to sob. "No pwunish! No Bad Door! Pwease! I sowy! I cwean it! I cwean it!" Harry continued desperately, wiping his hands over his robes and face. Dumbledore gently caught Harry's arms in his hand and tried to sooth Harry once again.

"Harry it is all right. Accidents happen, it is all right." But Harry would not calm down finely Dumbledore forced Harry to lay his head on Dumbledore's shoulder and wrapping his free arm around Harry to cup his head Dumbledore began to walk around in circles once again trying to reassure the hysterical toddler.

"Harry I am not going to punish you, I know that you are sorry but there is nothing to be sorry for. You did _nothing _wrong Harry, _nothing. _This was just an accident Harry, that's all."

"Me cwean." Harry mumbled finely starting to calm down slightly.

"Yes Harry, you did try to clean yourself." Dumbledore reassured in a soothing voice. "But we will go back up to the castle and get you all clean wont we? Yes. That's a good boy Harry. Calm down." Harry sobs had subsided to be replaced with the occasional hiccup and a few tears that still leaked from his eyes.

"That's a very good boy Harry are you better now?" Dumbledore asked gently looking down at Harry's tear stained and muddy face. Harry gave a small nod. "Good. You were just scared weren't you Harry?" Harry nodded once again, his lip trembling. "It is all right to be scared sometimes, but remember that Minerva and my self will _never _hurt you and we're here to make things not so scary ok?" Harry simply nodded once again as a few tears leaked from his eyes, and he berried his face in the cook of Dumbledore's neck.

"I believe it is time to retune to the castle Minerva." Dumbledore said turning to McGonagall who was standing a few feet behind him a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, oh yes of course, just one moment." McGonagall said as she hurried back around the tree. When she returned, she was holding a muddy ball in her hand.

"Lets go and clean him up Albus," McGonagall said as the small party proceeded towards the castle.


	5. Ms Meleroneful

**mmcgonagall****- **You don't need to worry about this fic being forgotten! Don't worry.  I just could not for the life of me figure out how to end that last chapter! McGonagall will be playing a bigger role in Harry's life but that is all I can say. ;)

**preety-lady-serenity****- **This is not a Harry/ Lupin fic ONLY. I really wanted all or most of the HP characters to interact with each other. There will be some Snape action in upcoming chapters. Snape actually makes his first appearance in this chapter and he will be appearing more and more.

**Projectjay- **Your right about calling Remus "Mooney". The only thing is that chronologically speaking it would be close to three years since Harry as a baby, would have heard "Mooney" or "Remus", that is why he is confused about Remus because he does remember him slightly.

**E.G. Potter****-**I had never really considered de-aging Ron and Hermione as well but I will think on it.

**!- **I'm not sure who you are as you reviewed as an anonymous review and this was all you put. But to answer your question yes Snape will be showing up. In this chapter actually!

**Lady Zee****- **thank you and yes I realized right after I uploaded this chapter that I had forgotten to read over it and so that is why there were so many mistakes. I apologize.

Liat1989- You are the first person to ask this question about "Bad Door"! Honestly you are! But in response to your question about "Bad Door" you will find out what it is I just cant tell you right now. ;)

**Meggplant- **Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so glad that you are enjoying it! Snape will be entering the story more, and I agree with you about abused children taking a while to trust again and I will do my best to make it as realistic as possible.

**Stars Enchantress****- **WOW! I am a big fan of your fanfics so I was really surprised when I saw that you had reviewed to one of MINE wow. To kinda answer your questions and comments I agree with you about most people just gliding over the whole Dursley thing and I'm glad you liked the way I was handling it. I really wanted to make it sound real so I guess mission accomplished. Just as you thought it will be mostly Dumbledore and Minerva taking care of Harry for a little while because, just as you said he has a lot to work through and springing new people on him wont help. As for grammar, yikes gosh I'm sorry. I don't know if I already said this but I forgot to re-read that last chapter before I posted it so that's why it had so many mistakes. Sorry again!

**Stahchild- **I'm glad you like my story so far. Once again I am extremely sorry for all the grammar mistakes.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**I am looking for a beta to help me with my story, fix's grammar mistakes, spelling and so on. If you would like to be my beta please either state it in your review or e-mail me at would really like to have at least 2 beta readers just to make sure that as many things grammar wise and story wise get corrected. Thank you and enjoy!**

**P.S.- Now that school is coming to an end I will be posting more often. It was just that with graduation coming up things have been hectic. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all accept the plot. **

* * *

****

**Back to Being a Baby- Ms. Meleroneful**

"Albus!" Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped on there way to the Headmasters office and turned towards the voice.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore nodded as he recognized the man who was walking towards him. "What can I help you with?" Snape paused as he eyed the muddy bundle in Dumbledore's arms suspiciously.

"You are needed at the Ministry, Albus." Snape informed Dumbledore, holding out an official looking piece of parchment.

"I see," Dumbledore said his brow creasing slightly as he tightened his grip around Harry's small frame and took the parchment. "Very well. Minerva could you-"

"Yes, yes of course Albus." McGonagall interrupted as she gently took Harry from the Headmasters arms and cradled him in her own. Harry squirmed slightly in McGonagall's arms before she was able to quiet him completely.

"I am not sure when I will return Minerva, but perhaps a nap after he is cleaned up would be good." Dumbledore continued as Snape watched in silent curiosity.

"I will make sure to do that then." McGonagall assured. "What is it that they want Albus?" McGonagall asked as she shot a glance at Snape wondering why, if the Ministry wanted to see Albus, had Snape been sent the letter.

"Fudge more then likely wants to go over plans." Snape put in simply. "And perhaps…. _Other _things as well." McGonagall nodded, her mouth creasing into a thin line. She knew now why Snape had been summoned as well. Ever since the Dark Lords _official _return Fudge had been questioning all known Death Eaters to be sure that they were not in contact with the Dark Lord.

"Everything will be fine Albus." McGonagall reassured as she say Dumbledore open his mouth to say something.

"Of course, good-bye for now Minerva," Dumbledore responded and placing a gentle hand briefly on Harry's small back he turned and strode down the hall with Snape at his side.

McGonagall waited for a moment before turning and proceeding to the Headmasters quarters. She did not however notice her young charge looking fixedly at the retreating forms of the Headmaster and Professor Snape.

Harry frowned slightly. He wanted the man who had been holding him before this lady. _But that other man had taken him away. Always away,_ Harry thought. People who Harry liked always seemed to go away. But Harry wasn't all too sure just where away _was._ He had tried to find it many times only to fail. And now the nice man was going away. Harry sniffed and gave the best childes glare he could come up with to the black haired mans retreating back. Suddenly, Harry buried his face in the woman's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the lady a bit tighter. Harry _did not_ like the black haired man.

Snape turned just in time to see the small child in McGonagall's arms burry his face in her shoulder.

"Headmaster," Snape asked turning back to Dumbledore. "Who is that child?" Dumbledore gave Snape a scrutinizing look.

"A child who has been left in mine and Minerva's care for the summer." Snape frowned. That was _not _the answer he had wanted.

"I see." Snape said simply knowing that he would not get a clear answer from the Headmaster. So they continued down the corridors of Hogwarts in silence.

McGonagall sighed as she entered the Headmasters chambers. The child in her arms had been extremely quite. Much to quiet for McGonagall's liking. Though she knew that this particular child was quieter then most. That thought did not offer much comfort, if anything it made McGonagall more uneasy.

"Harry, dear," McGonagall said as she gently sat Harry down on one of the chairs that was in the room. Harry looked up at McGonagall with a suddenly hard look in his doleful green eyes.

"Harry child what is the matter?" McGonagall asked, shocked by the sudden change in her young charge. Harry said nothing, though McGonagall had not really been expecting him to. In an attempt to comfort Harry, McGonagall and was about to lay a hand gently on Harry's cheek. Harry shrunk back slightly however, a brief flash of confusion sparking in his eyes.

"Mad?" Harry questioned in a quavering voice.

"No child!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock. "My dear what would make you think that?" Harry looked confused but he made no attempt to answer her question. As McGonagall reached out to pick Harry up he once again shrank back.

"Mad?" Harry question again obviously frightened. McGonagall leaned back slightly. _What was wrong with the child? _McGonagall wondered. Then suddenly she remembered with the headmaster had done that morning when Harry had been sitting on the floor by his cot.

"Harry, may I pick you up?" McGonagall asked in a warm voice. The confused look on Harry's face deepened, but he nevertheless nodded.

Smiling brightly McGonagall slowly picked Harry up and walked over to his room. She then proceeded to walk over to the rocking chair and sit down.

"We need to get too cleaned up don't we Harry dear?" McGonagall asked looking down at the small muddy child in her arms. Harry looked down at himself and running a small hand over his mud splattered robes nodded slowly.

"Yes a nice warm bath will do just fine." McGonagall commented crisply. Harry jerked back his eyes wide. "What is wrong child?" McGonagall questioned upon seeing Harry's reaction.

"No baf!" Harry commented forcefully.

"But it will be so much fun!" McGonagall exclaimed trying to get Harry ok with getting a bath. But Harry shook a small head.

"No baf!" Harry's voice rose in desperation. "No baf!" McGonagall did not want to upset the child but she knew that a bath was necessary to get him clean.

"I am sorry Harry," McGonagall began gently. "But you must take a bath." McGonagall then proceeds to slowly stand up and take Harry over to the bathroom where she sat Harry on the counter.

With a flick of her wand McGonagall had filled the tub water, with another flick of her wand McGonagall had magic some bath toys into the tub as well. The only thing left was to undress Harry.

For all of Harry being so shy he put up quite a fight before McGonagall was able to get him completely out of his clothes. All the while Harry was shouting over and over again at the top of his lungs "NO BAF! NO BAF!"

As McGonagall walked over to the tub with the still screaming Harry in arm's she made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about Harry's reaction when he returned.

Just as McGonagall was about to lower Harry into the tub, Harry clutched at the front of her robes and continued to scream with new found gusto.

Shocked, McGonagall pulled back away from the tub and stared down at the hysterical child in her arms. Realizing that forcing Harry to take a bath was not the best option McGonagall turned her back on the bath and walked over to the bathroom counter.

"Harry why don't you want to take a bath?" McGonagall questioned.

"NO BAF! Give me to Bad Door bwut NO BAF! PWEES!" Shocked at Harry's outburst McGonagall simply stared for a moment.

"Very well Harry, I will not make you take a bath but I will have to clean you up with a washcloth alright?" McGonagall consented, wondering why Harry was so scared to take a bath and what Bad Door could possibly be. Relief flooded over Harry's small upturned face and he nodded franticly.

"Fank you! Fank you!" Harry repeated over and over as McGonagall set him down on the counter.

"Dear I would not make you do something that would make you so upset." McGonagall explained as Harry continued his "Fank you"s.

"Oh Harry it is fine please do stop." McGonagall chided as she transfigured a bar of soap into a washcloth. Despite McGonagall's request that Harry stop thinking her, it seemed that nothing would stop Harry's flow of words.

McGonagall sighed, but a moment later smiled slightly as she began to wash Harry's small body with the wash cloth. As small suds appeared on Harry's skin he became transfixed and his "Fank you"s became mechanical.

It was only as this was happening that McGonagall realized that Harry had not been at all fazed by the magic McGonagall had performed. Then again, he had been screaming so perhaps he had not really noticed it.

McGonagall rinsed the cloth out once more before wiping Harry's face and proclaiming that she was done.

"Lets get you dressed now how about that?" McGonagall suggested as she ran a hand through Harry's now clean hair (which she had had to clean with some carefully hidden magic). Harry gave a small shy smile and nodded as McGonagall picked him up and lead him into his room.

"Harry your shivering, are you cold?" McGonagall questioned as she sat Harry down on the changing table and began to dress him. Harry's face turned away and his eyes were down cast as he nodded.

"Pet you must tell me if you are cold!" McGonagall scolded half-heartedly. "How else will I know?" McGonagall had not really meant to sound mad, and she honestly thought that she hadn't! Small Harry however, seemed to think that she was angry and grew stiff as he drew away from her.

"Oh dear!" McGonagall exclaimed realizing her error. "What a fool I am." She mumbled as she gently touched Harry's shoulder.

"Come on pet, I'm not angry with you." Harry's eyes turned on her in a pleading gesture that McGonagall realized with a shock, that Harry him self wasn't even aware of.

"No?" Harry questioned quietly with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Never child," McGonagall reassured as she began dressing Harry once again.

After a moment of silence McGonagall looked at Harry's small face and asked.

"After your nap, yes your going to have to take a nap." McGonagall said as Harry looked up at her slightly disgruntled at the notion of a nap. "Will you be wanting to go outside after your nap? Or just run around inside the castle?" Harry hesitated before answering as if wondering if he should actually do so.

"Cwastle." He said at last though, McGonagall realized that it was actually more a question. Harry probably did not even know what a castle was! Smiling lightly at the thought she dressed Harry in small black and baby blue robes.

"How is that Harry? Are you comfortable?" McGonagall asked having realized that if asked a question Harry was more inclined to answer then if it were an actual conversation. And just as she had expected Harry mumbled:

"Comfy."

"Good." McGonagall proclaimed with a smile. "now how about that nap…." McGonagall's voice trailed off as she gazed down at Harry's small face which did not hold a single drop of drowsiness to it. McGonagall laughed lightly.

"Dear, how about a nice story before you take your nap?" Harry said nothing but he looked around in confusion.

"Udly?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Dudley?" McGonagall repeated with a frown. "No, no pet for you." McGonagall forced herself to laugh slightly, if only to make the situation lighter. In all honesty however McGonagall was unnerved.

Harry had said he was not allowed to play with toys, he was terrified of taking a bath, and now he did not seem to think someone reading him a story was even a possibility.

"Wouldn't that be nice Harry?" McGonagall continued. "A story full of faeries and dragons." That was what children liked wasn't it?

Harry however was shacking his head, a small frown on his face, and a sad longing look in his eyes.

"Me's not allowded stowys." Harry mumbled. He was getting good at this! He wasn't going to be tricked again.

"Yes, yes you are Harry!" McGonagall exclaimed as she picked Harry up and walked over to the rocking chair. Sitting down she shifted Harry into the crook of her arm so that he would be more comfortable and began to rock gently back and forth.

"Now what sort of story would you like?" McGonagall questioned. "Harry?" McGonagall asked noticing that Harry was looking at something over her shoulder with wide scared eyes.

Turning quickly around McGonagall followed Harry's eyes to the window.

"That's just an owl," McGonagall said with a sigh of relief. "It can't hurt you." Standing up McGonagall walked over to the window and quickly let the owl in.

"See Harry? Nothing to be afraid of." McGonagall explained as she walked over to the owl who was now sitting on the changing table, it's leg held out so that McGonagall could take the letter.

Harry obviously did not like owls, because he twisted and squirmed in McGonagall's arms until she was forced to either put him down or drop him.

"Harry what's the matter? The owl wont hurt you its just here to deliver a letter." McGonagall explained as Harry walked over to his cot in an unusually calm manner and crawled under it. McGonagall couldn't help but smile as Harry's large green eyes stared at her from under the cot.

"Oh alright," McGonagall huffed. "Stay there if you like." With that McGonagall walked over to the owl and to the letter from it.

McGonagall tore the letter open with the one hand and read it over quickly. As she did so a frown appeared on her face.

"Well…" McGonagall murmured to herself. Turning around sharply she looked down under the cot at Harry who was still regarding the owl with fear and distrust.

"Harry dear I'm sorry to say that I'll have to read you a story some other time." Harry did not look at all surprised or put out, if anything there was a slightly triumphant look on Harry's face.

"I promise you I will though," McGonagall continued. "But I have something very important to do right now. So come here," McGonagall walked over and gently extracted Harry from under the cot. "And in you go." She finished putting Harry down in his cot. "Take a nice nap and when you're awake we'll do something fun alright?" Harry however looked at the bars of the cot wrapped his small hands round them and frowned.

"I know your not all that tired but please try to sleep Harry." McGonagall sighed as she laid Harry down and covered him with the blanket. "That's a good boy Harry go to sleep." McGonagall crooned as she slowly walked out of the room after turning off the light.

Not five minutes had passed when a sudden thought occurred to McGonagall. What if Harry tried to get out of his cot like he had done that morning? Turning swiftly around McGonagall re-entered the room and sure enough Harry was hanging half over the railing of the cot.

"Harry NO!" McGonagall cried rushing over and seizing Harry before he could fall. "No, no Harry!" McGonagall scolded as she turned Harry to face her. His eyes were wide and his face slightly pale. "You could hurt yourself Harry! Never do that again!" McGonagall had not noticed but through her scolding her voice had taken on the curt snappishness that she used with older students who had misbehaved. The tone was fine for them, but it was definitely not fine for a three year old baby. And as if to prove this Harry's eyes filled with tears of fright and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh dear," McGonagall murmured finely noticing what she had done. "Harry dear I'm not angry with you." McGonagall soothed. "I was simply very worried! You gave me a very bad fright! I'm not angry with you." McGonagall said again as she brushed away a stray tear that was making its way down Harry's cheek. Harry however flinched away from her touch.

"Dear me," McGonagall sighed with a slight shake of her head realizing that at the moment she had not the time to completely reassure Harry because she needed to get back to answering the letter. "Please Harry do not try to get out of your cot again…. Wait no I'll just take you with me." McGonagall reconsidered as she grabbed and extra blanket and small pillow and quickly exited the room.

Harry was stiff in her arms as McGonagall discreetly made a large comfy arm chair lighter and pulled it net to where she would be sitting.

"Here this will be nice wont it Harry dear? Nice and comfortable." McGonagall tired once again to get Harry to relax with out success.

With a sigh McGonagall set Harry down in the chair tucked the blanket (which was a bright red with black ends) around Harry and set the pillow where Harry could lay his head on it.

"That's nice isn't it Harry?" McGonagall asked pleasantly though her eyes shone brightly with concern as she looked upon her young charge. Harry nodded slightly his eyes down cast.

"I really must get to work now Harry but if you need something tell me." McGonagall paused then as an after thought she added. "And do try to get some sleep."

Turning around McGonagall sat down at Dumbledore's desk and began scribbling away on a piece of parchment a woman possessed. As she was quickly finishing her third sheet of parchment the owl, which until then had been forgotten in Harry's room, came gliding in and landed on Dumbledore's desk right by McGonagall's arm.

Harry once again scared by the winged creature scampered off the arm chair and hid behind it.

"Yes, yes…" McGonagall mumbled as she tore a small scrape of parchment of a bigger piece and wrote a hasty note on that one as well. Then securing all the sheets of parchment with a small sticking charm (which Harry did not see because he was hiding behind the couch) she secured all that she had written on the owls leg and told it sternly.

"Make sure this goes straight to Professor Albus Dumbledore and to no one else! Straight to him!" The owl hooted as if it understood then flapped its great wings and sailed back into Harry's room and out of the still open window.

McGonagall stretched for a moment before turning to look at the arm chair. Looking this way and that for a moment because she had not seen where Harry had run off to, she was about to call out his name when Harry crawled out from behind the chair.

"So that's where you were hiding." McGonagall smiled and reached out to Harry who shrunk back. Drat! McGonagall thought. Realizing that Harry was still scared from what had happened earlier.

"Come here Harry so that I can put you back on the chair so that you can take you nap." McGonagall called in a light voice. Harry's eyes looked up at McGonagall a slightly defiant look on his small face. Harry slowly shook his head.

"No?" McGonagall questioned leaning back in her chair. "No what dear?" Harry looked pointedly at the chair then shook his head once more.

"Oh I see," McGonagall chuckled. "Well I can not pretend to think that you are even a bit tired. A Hipogriff could see your not. But I can not play with you right now dear, I have some important business that needs tending to. Do you think that you could entertain your self for a bit?" Harry's eyes brightened as he realized that he would not have to take a nod and he nodded his head rapidly.

McGonagall chuckled again and walked over to a bag which held a few toys. Taking out some blocks and another ball she walked back over to where Harry was still sitting by the chair and set them down in front of him.

"There you go Harry dear, that should be enough." McGonagall said as she straightened back up and walked over to the headmasters desk where she promptly sat down and began to viciously attack another stack of parchment.

Fudge was making things hard once again for Dumbledore and Snape and so Dumbledore had owled McGonagall asking for select documents and copies of documents that would be useful. That was what McGonagall was currently doing.

Harry however was simply sitting staring at the toys before him. His miniature fingers itched to reach out and grab them, but Harry had promised himself that he wasn't going to be bad and do things he knew he wasn't supposed to. So instead Harry busied himself with other things.

Harry was an extremely inquisitive and curious child and though he knew that many times it got him into trouble he would not do anything bad this time. Usually his aunt and uncle did not mind him looking around as long as he did not touch anything. So that's what Harry would do. He would look, but no touching. And there was plenty to look at in this room!

Harry had never seen such an assortment of things. Most things Harry could not name and even more Harry had never seen in his life. The books were where Harry made his first stop. Sitting down in front of one of the many book cases Harry looked up until he felt his neck might break and examined the books from one end to the other.

These were the strangest books Harry had seen in his life! Some twitched and moved in there spaces as if alive, while others changed color and shape.

It was doing this, examining one of the other book cases (the third one Harry had examined), that McGonagall found Harry nearly an hour later.

For a moment McGonagall was about to go over and pick Harry up to bring back to sit next to her, but the look of fascination on his face stopped her. Harry really wasn't doing anything wrong. And he was occupied. Perhaps she would leave him there for the time being. Yes that's what she would do. These were the last thoughts that came to mind as another owl came in with another letter from Dumbledore, and McGonagall's attention was once again drawn away from Harry.

This was how both occupants of Professor Dumbledore's office spent the remainder of the day, though it did not feel that way as each was so engrossed in their individual activities that they did not notice the time pass.

Indeed Harry found the silver boggits and boggs the most interesting off all. They made funny noises and yet Harry could not see a single plug. Perhaps they ran on batteries? Harry nodded to himself. Yes that was very possible.

Harry yawned finely feeling the day catch up to him. But he did not want to leave the noisy, swirly, oddits. Well perhaps he could just lay down here…. Yes… Harry yawned more fiercely this time and curled up on the floor, still watching the silver objects through half closed eyes.

McGonagall who had been glancing up to keep an eye on her charge noticed him already settling into a peaceful slumber and walked quietly over to him. Gently picking him up and making a gentle soothing sound when he twitched in surprise, McGonagall took Harry back into his room and set him on the changing table.

Quickly changing Harry into a pair of pajamas McGonagall picked Harry back up and walked around the room a few times to help Harry fall back to sleep. When Harry finely went limp in McGonagall's arms she walked over to his cot and carefully laid him down.

Tucking the covers around him McGonagall was about to leave when a sleepy voice made her stop.

"Whafvs ou'r names?" Harry asked his words even more slurred in tiredness.

"I am Minerva McGonagall Harry." McGonagall answered softly. "Now please go to sleep."

"Ms. Merferno…" Harry murmured. McGonagall could not help but smile.

"That's alright Harry I'll help you say my name in the morning. Your dreadfully tired now and I cannot blame you, its past dark!" Harry shook his head lightly.

"Ms. Merremelogl…. Ms. Mcroongl… Ms……Ms….Meleroneful." Harry nodded in approval. "Ms. Meleroneful." He repeated. McGonagall smiled.

"Yes Harry that's very good pet." She crooned rubbing Harry's stomach in a soothing way to see if it would help get him to sleep. "That's very good." Harry looked up and gave McGonagall a small sleepy smile before his head slid to the side and he entered the land of dreamers.


	6. Back from Away and some Nappy truths

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please read the author note at the bottom of the page and for the disclaimer look on the first chapter. Thank you! _

**Stars Enchantress- **_Thank you! I'm glad you think that my grammar and such isn't terribly bad, I just know how frustrating it is when one small error is repeated over and over and over, I have stopped reading a few stories because of it and I just want to make sure that that doesn't happen to me! ;) I'm probably going to be saying this more then once in response to reviews but I cannot tell you WHY Harry doesn't want to take a bath because then really what would be the fun in that? Besides I don't want to give anything away. I am really glad you think that the characters are acting as they should, I'm trying to do my best to keep as faith full to the books as possible because I know that if a character is really out of… character… it does get a little frustrating to read because your like "Wait! He/She would NEVER act like that!"_

**caliadragon- **_Yikes! I'll make sure to tell Petunia to stay out of your way!_

**Stahchild- **_Don't worry about it! I'm glad you told me about my spelling mistakes! How else will I learn? I understand your fear and as you say until the very last chapter is written well that's that. However I really do promise to finish this fic and even though at the present time posts are far apart once school lets out I'll be able to have more time. I am sure you can understand how school and such sometimes gets in the way of writing right?_

**preety-lady-serenity- **_Yes Harry does have a way to go until he can completely trust…. I'm tempted to say more but I'd better stop before I give something away! And you are very right Snape is angry but you know him and his expressions… or lack there of!_

**USA-Jeanette- **_Don't worry you will find out what "Bad Door" is and why Harry doesn't want a bath in the very near future. I'm glad you liked the way I made it so that Harry disliked Snape, I was worried that it didn't seem believable! I'll think about your suggestion about legilimency. _

**Rose Ice- **_I'm glad you like it!Ms. Meleroneful is the way Harry says McGonagall's name (obviously) but the way I came up with it is that I have a bunch of nieces and nephews and I am baby sitting two of them for the summer to earn some money, any way, one of them is 2 and the other is 4, so I asked both of them to say Ms. McGonagall and I just combined what they said and tweeked it a little and came up with Ms. Meleroneful! ;)_

**excessivelyperky- **_oh Yes, Snape having to take care of Harry…. Hee hee hee… your all in for a BIG surprise there!_

**mmcgonagall- **_Thank you! And as for why McGonagall wasn't doing much in the start of this fic, It'll be explained soon!_

**Liat1989**-_ Hmm perhaps I should put this under the genre of: mystery then. ;) And you are hitting very close to home….hee hee hee…._

**Ktoddhim- **_Oh yeah! Bond of Trust is great! I'm really glad you reviewed to my fic too! Cant wait until you update!_

**Flamegirl22- **_Thank you! And sure of course I'll tell you all the baby Harry fics I know of! I'll post the names at the end of this chapter. _

**sammy lou- **_There you go Sammy Lou Poe-Johnson-Malancoly-Ice-Cream-Something-or-other-JR. Hope you feel famous now! _

**MysticSong1978- **_Yes and I'm sorry about that! I've been trying to make sure not to do that (having adults call Dumbledore by his surname) but I must have slipped. However this has been called to my attention before and I'll be sure to keep a better watch out for that! I hope that you keep reading my fic though!_

**MYSTICSONG1978 YOU ARE MY 100 REVIEWER! WOOT WOOT!**

AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA MysticSong1978!

* * *

**Back to Being a Baby: Back from Away and some Nappy truths. **

McGonagall could not help smiling. It just seemed the right thing to do at the moment. McGonagall even allowed herself a small chuckle as she closed the door to Harry's room.

She waited patiently for Dumbledore's return as the last owl he had sent clearly stated that he should be expected any minute. Sitting back in Dumbledore's chair and giving a small tired yawn, McGonagall allowed herself a moment to ponder the strange encounter she had just had.

Perhaps it was not completely _strange _but it certainly was slightly odd. Harry who had hardly said a word to her suddenly was intent on learning her name. McGonagall smiled slightly. Even as a toddler, Potter was a strange mystery.

And yet…

McGonagall frowned as she thought back to the bath she had been trying to give Harry. Why had he been so afraid? Did he have a phobia to water? Had his relatives perhaps done something to him?

McGonagall patted her hair lightly with a tired hand. So many questions, she hoped that Albus would have some answers. However, her questions _and_ answers would have to wait until morning as McGonagall was beginning to feel dreadfully tired.

No more then five minutes later Albus Dumbledore swooped into the room.

"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed, slightly startled, as she had been close to falling asleep. For a moment, her cheeks almost reddened at the thought of falling asleep while she was supposed to be watching a child.

"Minerva," Dumbledore greeted with a small smile as he took in the deputy headmistress' tired state. "My dear woman was Harry really that much trouble?"

"What? Oh, no, of course not, Albus," McGonagall answered absentmindedly as she stood up stiffly. "He was very quiet," she paused, collecting her thoughts. "Albus, there is something I wish to speak to you about." Noting the sudden serious tone in McGonagall's voice Dumbledore inclined his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"Well we really will have to discus it in more length tomorrow for I am extremely tired at the moment, but just think on this: When I tried to give Harry a bath he went into near hysterics and kept protesting, saying that he would rather be given to… to… bad door, I suppose is what he said." Dumbledore's eyes turned slightly grave and a small frown creased his features. For a moment, he said nothing then he warily ran a hand along his beard.

"This is certainly something that deserves a great deal of thought and scrutinizing. However, at the present time I do not think either of us is capable of doing much of either one." Dumbledore said. "I think we should both retire for the night and in the morning, when we are both more capable of coherent thoughts we will ponder more on this."

"Yes, yes." McGonagall acknowledged with a small nod. "You're right of course. I will see you in the morning Albus."

"Good night Minerva." Dumbledore responded as McGonagall left his office.

For a moment, Dumbledore simply stood there pondering what McGonagall had said. After a minute, he realized that he should probably take his own advice and with that, he headed for bed.

* * *

Harry's eyes sprung open and he looked around in a small haze of urgency. Rubbing his eyes to try to rid himself of sleep the sudden realization hit him that he was not in his cupboard. Harry looked around in confusion for a moment before he remembered he was in a different place. However, he did not know _where._ Perhaps he could ask The Lady where he was today.

Harry bit down on his lower lip as the pressure in his lower tummy, which had woken him, seemed to grow. Harry had to use the potty and he had to use it _now!_ _Right this instant!_

Harry turned this way and that trying to remember where the potty was. Spotting two doors Harry quickly remembered that the potty was the one closer to the rocking chair.

Harry quickly stood up in his cot and put his small hands on the bars. He would have to climb out just has he had done the day before. Of course, this was nothing new. Often he was placed in things similar to this cot, with high bars and such, and he had to get himself out.

Standing up Harry quickly tried to pull himself up onto the long bar that ran along the cot horizontally. Nothing happened except that Harry's small arms grew tired from trying to pull his weight up and he fell back onto the cot. Harry whimpered as the presser on his lower tummy became more pronounced.

Harry instantly sprang up and tried to thrust his hand outside of the cot, only to encounter something very solid that caused him to feel as if he had jammed his fingers. Biting back a yelp of pain Harry rushed around his cot trying to find a place where the invisible wall did not exist.

His attempts were futile. No matter how hard he pushed against whatever force was keeping him inside his cot, it would not relent.

Feeling an even more pronounced pain in his tummy Harry looked down as he felt a something warm seep into the nappy he was wearing. Harry froze in terror. _OH! They were going to be _SO _mad!_

Running around his cot with newfound urgency Harry suddenly flung himself at the left side of the cot, the one that was closest to the doors, and began pounding on the invisible wall with his small fists. No matter what he did, he could not escape the wall. Sudden tears of anger and frustration as well as fear welled up in Harry's eyes. For a full five seconds Harry was able to keep the tears at bay before he succumbed to them and let out a wail as they ran down his cheeks.

Even though Harry had long since realized that it did no good to pound on the wall he continued to do it any way. His hands were quickly growing numb with the pain and Harry realized this was partially why he was crying.

Squeezing his eyes shut Harry continued to throttle the wall, small cries issuing through his mouth every few moments. Thus having his eyes firmly closed, Harry never saw Dumbledore rush from his room and into Harry's, a look of worry on his face.

One look at the display before him and Dumbledore immediately knew the problem. Rushing forward Dumbledore snatched the child from the cot and set about trying to quiet him.

"Dear me child so much noise! And so early in the morning!" Dumbledore crooned good-naturedly. Immediately Harry went dead silent and when Dumbledore looked down it was to see Harry looking up at him with wide, scared, and confused eyes.

"AWAY!" Harry screamed suddenly, surprising Dumbledore. "Oue awa wef tawa." Harry tried between gulps of breath.

"Harry child I cannot understand a word you are saying." Dumbledore murmured.

"AWAY!" Harry screamed again and suddenly Harry realized he could not explain what he meant _HE_ _HAD TO_ _GO NOW_! With a few skillful twists, Harry had managed to get Dumbledore to set him on the floor and he made a mad dash for the potty.

The door was ajar and Harry rushed in to see that he had been correct as he spotted the potty. Quickly he pulled down his small pajama pants, thankful that he was not wearing a one piece as Aunt Petunia often forced him to wear. Though the nappy took a moment of struggling before he was able to get it off Harry deposited it too on the floor, and crawled up onto the potty.

Dumbledore walked in a moment later and was more then surprised to hear the sound of liquid hitting liquid that clearly stated that his charge was using the restroom. Dumbledore quickly took in the sight of Harry's discarded pants, and the nappy that had a small wet patch.

Looking up at Harry once again, Dumbledore saw the small boy wince slightly as he cleaned himself. The diaper rash. Dumbledore thought suddenly. It made no sense. Why would Harry have a diaper rash if he was already potty trained?

Slowly Harry got off the potty and looked up at Dumbledore with eyes that shown with confused fear.

"Well my dear boy it seems you do have some things to share don't you?" Dumbledore commented gently as he walked over to Harry. Harry tensed visibly but did not make an effort to move until Dumbledore was about two feet from him; Harry drew in a breath and dashed around Dumbledore and back into the bedroom.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in mild surprise before turning around and walking back into the room just in time to see Harry hide under his cot.

"Harry? Come out from under there, child," said Dumbledore, sounding slightly amused.

"No!" the small shrill voice proclaimed loudly. Dumbledore bent down slightly wondering why Harry was suddenly acting as though he was afraid of him.

"Why not my dear boy? Don't you want to get dressed and eat some breakfast? And we can see Minerva as well!"

"NO!" Was the only reply Dumbledore received. Dumbledore frowned as he kneeled down on the floor.

"Child, come out from under there," Dumbledore tried again, then on a sudden burst of inspiration added. "Or would you like me to get Minerva?"

Harry hesitated for a moment trying to think. Who was Inerva? The name sounded slightly familiar Suddenly, Harry remembered Ms. Meleroneful, hadn't she said that her name was Inerva Meleroneful? Yes, that was right, now Harry remembered. Turning back to Dumbledore Harry nodded his head in a frantic "yes" gesture.

"Alright, Harry, why don't you come out, and we can meet her in my office?" Dumbledore suggested reaching out to Harry. Harry however, drew back and scrunched his face up in a frown.

Dumbledore's forehead wrinkled slightly. Why was Harry behaving like this? This was not what he was acting like yesterday.

"Very well stay right here Harry, I will go and get Minerva." Dumbledore agreed. Straightening up Dumbledore walked into his office and throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire called out "Minerva McGonagall!"

For a moment nothing happed, then with a sudden _whoosh_, Minerva came out of the fireplace and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Good morning Albus," McGonagall greeted. "May I ask why I was summoned?"

"A very good morning to you as well Minerva, and indeed you may ask." Dumbledore responded. "Harry is acting quite strange and I wanted to know if you may have any idea why?" McGonagall frowned.

"Well no, he was fine yesterday. Where is he now?"

"Hiding under his cot." Dumbledore smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared as he said, "He seems to be frightened of me. He won't let me near him."

"What? That does not sound right."

"No, no it does not," agreed Dumbledore. "When he would not come out from under his cot for me, I asked if he would like me to fetch you."

McGonagall's frowned deepened as she strode over to Harry's room and entered. Walking over to his cot, she bent down and looked underneath it to see two large green orbs staring out from under it.

"Harry dear," McGonagall said in a friendly voice. "Will you come out from under there child?" Harry's eyes traveled over to Dumbledore who was standing only a few feet away and he made a soft "Mmm.." sound.

McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore and in a soft voice said:

"Albus perhaps if you step back a little…" Dumbledore nodded and took three steps away from the cot.

"Harry, come here pet." McGonagall cooed. Harry hesitated for a moment before crawling out from under the cot and into McGonagall's waiting arms.

As McGonagall's arms wrapped around Harry to pick him up, she hesitated with a confused look on her face.

"Albus, why doesn't he have any pants on?"

"He took them off himself along with his nappy." Dumbledore explained taking a step forward. At the sound of Dumbledore's voice, Harry turned around and, realizing that Dumbledore had come closer, made a small sound as if he wanted to cry and pressed himself closer to McGonagall.

McGonagall quickly picked Harry up and both she and Dumbledore watched for a few moments as Harry regarded Dumbledore wearily. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore were extremely confused by Harry's behavior. Yesterday Dumbledore was the only person Harry wanted to be around, so why was he acting frightened now?

"Harry dear, you remember Albus don't you?" McGonagall asked as she ran a soothing hand through Harry's hair. Harry continued to look at Dumbledore wearily, but he gave a small nod.

"Then what is wrong pet? Albus won't hurt you." McGonagall continued. "Will you tell me what the matter is?" Harry looked up at McGonagall then back at Dumbledore, yet he said nothing.

"Did he do something to frighten you Harry?" McGonagall pressed. Harry once again looked up at McGonagall and rocked his head from side to side in resemblance to a "maybe" or "sort of" gesture.

"Please tell me Harry," McGonagall cooed softly.

"He ent way." Harry mumbled looking at the floor.

"He went away? Is that what you said Harry?" McGonagall questioned. Harry nodded slightly still looking at the floor.

"Well," McGonagall started slowly. "He went away yesterday Harry but now he's back." Harry's eyes snapped to look between McGonagall and Dumbledore, and they were growing steadily larger.

"Not posed to." Harry murmured.

"Not supposed to what, Harry?" McGonagall asked gently.

"Not posed to ome ack," Harry whispered urgently, as his eyes got even bigger.

"He was not supposed to come back?" McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a confused look. "Why is that Harry?"

"Ecause no on omes ack fwom Away." Harry informed them with a nod.

"Have other people gone… gone Away Harry?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded slowly and sadly. "Can you tell me who?" Harry bit his lip.

"Wots of pweple." He murmured.

"Like who Harry? Tell me who." McGonagall prodded as she looked at Dumbledore. Harry frowned slightly before shaking his head. "Come now Harry, please tell me." Harry looked up at McGonagall and she gave him a small reassuring smile. Harry took in a deep breath before saying:

"Wots of pweple. Nwice, pweple."

"Do you know any of there names Harry?" McGonagall prodded gently. Harry's bottom lip quivered slightly as he nodded again.

"memmee, duddye…" Harry murmured so softly that neither McGonagall nor Dumbledore could make out what he was saying.

"Harry dear please speak louder," McGonagall requested. "Now who else has gone away?" Harry took several gulps of air before starting once again.

"Mummy, Daddy-" McGonagall gasped and Dumbledore took a sharp intake of breath. Harry startled, stopped talking.

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other trying to pass a silent message between them. However, they both seemed to be trying to tell the other something different, so instead, Dumbledore inclined his head toward Harry, indicating that McGonagall should tell him to continue. McGonagall nodded slightly before returning her attention to Harry.

"It's alright Harry dear, please continue." Harry looked slightly hesitant but after a moment, he did indeed continue.

"Twedy og, an… an…" Harry's face scrunched up as if he were trying to remember something. "An a mens."

"What men, Harry? Do you remember them?" Harry frowned.

"No."

"Are you _sure _you don't remember then Harry?" McGonagall prodded. Harry nodded. "Alright…." McGonagall trailed off realizing now that the situation of Dumbledore needed to be addressed.

"Harry…" McGonagall started slowly. "When some one goes… Away… that means that they do not come back is that right?" Harry nodded sadly. "So… when Albus left yesterday you thought he was… he was going Away?" Harry nodded once again his eyes snapping to Dumbledore and eyeing him wearily.

For a moment, everyone was silent as Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to put things together. All at once, the pieces of the puzzle seemed to click into place and McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other in shock. The both realized at the same time that to Harry when someone went Away, it meant that they had died… or at least something close to it, what ever Harry's childish mind perceived as never returning.

"Harry dear," McGonagall said her voice shacking slightly. "Look at Albus, Harry." Harry raised his eyes to Dumbledore's face slowly. "You see? He is right there dear. Sometimes when some one leaves it . . . it is not forever Harry. Sometimes they come back just as Albus did."

Harry's eyes were suddenly bright with a strange light as he turned them up to McGonagall's face.

"Dat mean Mummy an Daddy ome ack too?" Harry's small voice was so full of hope that McGonagall could not bear to look at his pleading eyes any longer. Instead, she looked at Dumbledore who, though looked calm and reserved, was equally as pained by Harry's question as McGonagall.

"Dat mean Mummy an Daddy ome ack too?" Harry asked again. "Ms. Meleroneful? Dat mean day ome ack too?" McGonagall took a shaky breath and whished that Dumbledore could be the one to have to say what she was about to say to Harry. Though she knew that for now, Dumbledore's words would do nothing for the child.

"No, my dear angel," McGonagall said sadly, though she was trying to keep as much composure as she could. "Your Mummy and Daddy won't be coming back." Harry let out a sharp breath through his nose and sagged in McGonagall's arms.

"Kay." Harry whispered softy. Though he did not sound as sad as the two adults in the room would have thought after receiving such information.

"But Harry dear, I am here and so is Albus." McGonagall tried to amend. Harry looked at Dumbledore and shook his head.

"Not posed to." He insisted in exasperation.

"Harry dear," McGonagall attempted again. "Albus came back because even though he left yesterday he did not leave forever. Didn't I leave last night but I'm back now?" Harry nodded hesitantly. McGonagall smiled and took a step closer to Dumbledore.

"See Harry? Albus is right here. Will you let him hold you?" Harry pressed himself closer to McGonagall for a moment before giving a hesitant nod.

Dumbledore took his cue and slowly took Harry from McGonagall's arms. Harry's small body was rigid in Dumbledore's arms for a moment until Dumbledore began running his hand through Harry's hair in a soothing manor.

"There Harry, are you alright now?" Dumbledore questioned softly. Harry nodded shyly.

"No go away gain?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"I cannot promise I will never leave Harry, but I will always come back when I can." Harry tilted his head to one side for a moment before nodding.

"Sowy fowr being silly." Harry murmured looking down at the floor.

"Pet don't apologize," McGonagall said with a smile. "You were just a little confused, no harm done." Harry looked between the two adults and a small smile sprouted on his lips before he ducked his head under to hide it. Dumbledore chuckled warmly as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Now Harry how about getting dressed hmm?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Good but first I need to ask you a question alright Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Do you know how to go to the potty Harry? Like a big boy?" Harry drew away from Dumbledore slightly.

"Come now, Albus, you know he isn't toilet trained." McGonagall huffed.

"Do you Harry?" Dumbledore persisted, ignoring McGonagall. Harry shifted slightly in Dumbledore's arms before nodding hesitantly.

"Why did you not tell us Harry?" Dumbledore asked as a confused look appeared on McGonagall's face. "We would not have made you wear a nappy had we known." Harry frowned slightly.

"I not posed to…to…" Harry paused as and his face scrunched up as if he were trying to remember something. "cwonertict, bwig persons."

For a moment Dumbledore was confused, what did cwonertict mean? He looked over at McGonagall who seemed to be pondering the same thing.

"Contradict," McGonagall said quickly after a moment. "He means contradict."

"Do you know what contradict means Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. Of course he didn't know what it meant! It was a big person's word, the only way he knew how to say it was because his Aunt and Uncle often said it.

"It means to do the opposite of something." Dumbledore explained. "So you mean that you're not supposed to do the opposite of what an adult tells you to do. Is that right Harry?" Harry nodded and added.

"Or hen day do somfting I not posed to say nofing."

"Well when either Minerva or I do something that you don't like or that you know you can do by yourself I want you to tell us alright Harry?" Harry nodded his eyes bright.

"Now gwet dwessed?" Harry questioned bouncing happily in Dumbledore's arms.

"Yes, yes I will get you dressed in just a moment but first I want to ask you one more question." Harry nodded.

"How did you get that diaper rash if you know how to use the potty?" Harry stopped bouncing and he looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"Diaper wash da owchie on my bwottom?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes Harry, can you tell me how you got it?"

"Umm…" Harry looked uncomfortable as he shifted in Dumbledore's arms. "Cwant member." Harry said finely. Dumbledore let out a small breath.

"Harry are you sure?" Dumbledore asked sternly. He really needed to know how Harry had gotten such a bad diaper rash if he knew how to use the toilet.

"I don member." Harry insisted with a slightly forceful not in his voice that neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall had heard before.

"Very well Harry but if you do remember you must promise to tell me, do you promise?" Dumbledore demanded. Harry bit his lip, he couldn't promise. He just couldn't! It was true that he could not _really _remember how he had gotten such a bad owie on his bottom. However, what he did know about how he had gotten it was enough to want to keep it to himself.

"I pwomise." Harry mumbled. Dumbledore observed Harry for a moment before nodding.

"Now how about getting dressed?" Dumbledore suggested trying to lighten the mood. Harry instantly looked up and a happy gleam entered his eye.

"Yeah yeah!" Harry cried happily. Dumbledore smiled and carried Harry over to the changing table.

"What robes should you wear today little one? What do you think Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yefs Ms. Meleroneful whut you dink?" Harry giggled softly. Dumbledore turned and raised an inquiring eyebrow to McGonagall who gave a sheepish smile.

"He came up with it." She said as way of an explanation.

"Well that is a mouth full." Dumbledore laughed lightly as he turned back to Harry. "Why not just call her Minerva?" Harry shook his head.

"Dats woood to call a bwig person bwy er fwirst name." Harry insisted.

"Well you have excellent manors Harry dear." McGonagall complimented as she handed Dumbledore a pair of black robs with a dragon on the back.

"Tank you!" Harry said looking extremely pleased with himself.

Harry seemed to be in a much better mood then he had been in all the time he had previously spent with the Headmaster and deputy Headmistress. Both were extremely happy with the turn in Harry's mood, yet at the same time both were wondering how long it would last.

Neither commented on this, however, as the small group made its way down to the Great Hall for a very well-deserved breakfast. Harry was still frightened by the moving stairs, but seemed all right as long as Dumbledore was holding him.

After breakfast, Dumbledore and Minerva took Harry outside once again. Harry seemed happiest when he was out side and loved to run back to McGonagall and Minerva wherever they were and give them things he had picked up. A dandelion, a pinecone, and he even managed to get a hold of a brilliantly red mushroom that Dumbledore made sure to pocket to give to Professor Snape later.

Dumbledore chuckled at the thought of what the Potions Master reaction would be if he found out just who had managed to get him that particular mushroom. One that was quite good for making several powerful potions.

Dumbledore looked over to where Harry was laughing trying to catch a rabbit that was quickly outrunning him, though Harry did not seem to care for he went right on laughing.

Dumbledore sobered slightly when he realized that he had not questioned Harry as to why he did not like baths. Dumbledore had a feeling that it would be a conversation he would not mind missing.

All thoughts of asking about the bath flew from Dumbledore's mind as Harry ran back to McGonagall and Dumbledore and produced a small bunch of flowers, laughing happily when McGonagall and Dumbledore thanked him ecstatically.

He could ask Harry later, yes later. Perhaps sometime tonight.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**_ First I hope everyone likes this chapter, and second I would just like to make sure and mention that if any of you have any ideas or would like to see something particular in this fic, please make sure and tell me! I'm always open to suggestions. And also I know that some of you think this fic is going a little slow, so if you would like me to cover more in the chapters please tell me. _

**Flamegirl22- **_Here are those fics I promised! _

**Prongslet by: **Japanime1 **Young and Helpless by: **Bujiana **3 Gryffindors and a Baby Never to Late by: **Rosaleen

**There are a few more but I cannot remember there names sorry! However if you look on Rosaleens author page you will find quite a few and she even as a yahoo group dedicated to baby Harry fics!**


	7. He cant cwook!

**leontine-456- Thank you! You will find out why Remus hasn't been around lately, I'm still debating on whether to put Ron and/or Hermione in the story, and no not yet about the diaper rash. **

**Stars Enchantress- LOL! We all get lazy sometimes, no harm done! I'm glad you liked the "Away" conversation. I was really iffy with that because I wasn't sure if it was good or not! But at least now I know!**

**Althea- Perhaps…**

**Rosaleen- Very painful indeed. Though all will be dealt with in do time. **

**excessivelyperky- Thank you! And judging from your review I think this is the chapter for you!**

**caliadragon- I whole heartedly agree with you!**

**spikewil- I'll be honest, I never really even considered putting Draco in the fic… though now that you have brought it up I will truly consider it. **

**preety-lady-serenity- All with be explained. Don't worry! ;) I'm glad you like the away convo! **

**Japanime1- Thank you for the review! I love "Prongslet" It is wonderful! I figured that if I liked it so much others would too!**

**Amones of Magic- Wow thank you for the review! It was excellent! Your hitting very close to home with the water thing. And about Bad Door… well…. Just think on it a little… The reason that Remus hasn't been in the fic lately is explained in this chapter. And some Snape action too. **

**mmcgonagall- Hmmm it might be…. And yep Snape is in this chapter! Harry did wet himself though he does have more control then most toddlers, as it has been drilled into him that he is not to make messes and such. **

**Stahchild- Thank you for understanding! I really thought that now that summer was here I would have more time to write but then at the last minute I got loaded with summer classes! But now there over so for sure now updates will be closer together. Probably between a week and a half to two weeks apart. **

**saiyanwizardgurl- Yes it is. And I'll bet you ten gallions that no one will be able to figure out how he got the rash! **

**Padawan Jan-AQ- You'll just have to wait and see….**

**JuMiKu- Don't worry it wont be pleasant but things will get better!**

**Megan- Maybe……**

**fwuzzfwuzz- Wow thanks for reviewing, when I saw that you had I, honestly thought "Oh no! I hope she isn't mad at me!" I'm glad to see that your not and I can hardly wait to read the sequel!**

**Flamegirl22- No problem if I find any others I'll be sure to let you know!**

**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies- I'll make this very clear that it IS a diaper rash. **

**Jensindenial3516- Yes and I am sorry about that, as I told Stahchild now that summer classes are over my updates will hopefully be between a week and a half to two weeks apart. **

**Dyahz- Yes I have had a few people tell me that it is moving slow, so I will be moving faster after this chapter. **

**Joanna Potter- Thank you so much! I am flattered that you like my fic so much! I am sorry that it made you cry! Though now I at least know that it has plenty of emotion!**

**Candice- I'm glad you FINELY got to read my fic! And I'm even gladder that you like it! Yeah that does suck that your mom doesn't have internet access but I'll save this chapter to a floppy and when I go visit you I'll take it k? Though I don't know why I'm writing this since your not going to be able to read it until you get back to your Dad's and by that time you'll have already read this chapter! Though you still have to review! You hear me? Ok… I know you will hee hee hee! See you… when is it Thursday? I think so… **

**Ktoddhim- Thanks for your offer but I now have a beta, if something happens and she cannot beta for me for some reason I will be sure to let you know. I am so glad to hear that your fics aren't going to be abandoned, there so good! September… Ok then I can hardly wait till September!**

**SirusBlackisalive15- Thank you! **

**Jenbunny- In answer to your question all I will say is this: Ron and Hermione will be in the fic later on, but I am not going to say how they will react you'll just have to wait! ;) **

**And thank you to my wonderful beta MysticSong1978! And I am sorry for what happened!**

**Back to Being a Baby: He cant cwook! **

The day was quickly ending as Dumbledore and McGonagall sat in the Great Hall eating. Harry was sitting in his highchair with a full plate of food in front of him and an extremely sleepy look on his small face. The sleepiness was no doubt caused by the full day spent running and playing outside.

Every so often Dumbledore would put down his own fork and try to coax Harry to eat. This would work for a little while and Harry would even start feeding himself, but after only a few bites Harry would put down his fork and lean back in his highchair once again.

"Come now child just one more bite and then you can stop." Dumbledore coaxed gently as he held Harry's small fork to Harry's mouth. Harry looked at Dumbledore with tired eyes and opened his mouth. "Very good, Harry." Dumbledore praised as Harry swallowed. Dumbledore picked Harry up and sat Harry on his lap. Almost at once Harry leaned back against Dumbledore and closed his eyes.

McGonagall smiled slightly as Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned before settling back once again.

"Well he should be getting a good night sleep tonight." McGonagall commented as she and Dumbledore stood up to make their way back to the Headmaster's chambers.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Especially since he refused to take a nap today." Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled as they remembered the look on Harry's face when Dumbledore had told him it was time to take a nap. Harry seemed to think that he would not be allowed to go back out side and had insisted that he was not tired. Seeing that the small boy could not be swayed, the adults had decided that just for today Harry could skip his nap.

"Minerva I spoke to Poppy today. She said that she would be more then happy to take a look at Harry but the soonest she would be able to would be tomorrow morning after breakfast." Dumbledore informed McGonagall as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Tomorrow? Can she not see him any time to day? Goodness knows we should have taken him to her as soon as he was de-aged." McGonagall said looking sideways at the sleeping child in Dumbledore's arms.

"Severus has not had any free time to make Poppy the potions she might need. Pepper up potions, bruise balm and such, so she must purchase them in Diagon Ally. Some of the potions she even had to order which is why the soonest she can see him is tomorrow." Dumbledore explained as the child in his arms stirred slightly before settling back into a peaceful sleep.

"Well I suppose it won't do any good saying anything else will it?" McGonagall asked shooting Dumbledore a sideways glance. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"No, I suppose it really wouldn't." Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Well I will still say this: I don't see why she couldn't just check him over just to make sure he is all right and treat him later." McGonagall concluded ignoring what she had said about not saying anything more.

"My dear Professor," Dumbledore sighed. "What good would do to know if young Mr. Potter had something ailing him and yet we could do nothing about?"

"Oh all right Albus; I am only concerned for him." McGonagall huffed lightly.

"As am I Minerva but we must do what we can. He will be fine." Dumbledore nodded as the small group approached the stone gargoyles. "Ice Mice," Dumbledore said automatically and without stopping, the small group walked passed the gargoyles and within moments were in the Headmaster's office.

"Here we go," Dumbledore murmured as he walked into Harry's room and over to the changing table where McGonagall had already laid out some pyjamas for Harry to wear. After making sure that Harry was actually asleep, Dumbledore took out his wand and with a small flick Harry was in his pyjamas and his robes were folded neatly on the changing table.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had discussed that day how they should introduce Harry to magic, and had concluded that when Harry was more comfortable with them, as he was still sometimes extremely shy and withdrawn, they would slowly start telling and showing him some magic. For now, all magic that Harry was subjected to would be only that which Hogwarts produced by itself such as the moving stairs. However, of course now that he was asleep it was all right.

Dumbledore smiled as he walked over to the cot and slowly began lowering Harry into it. As he did so Harry's eyes opened and he looked up at Dumbledore in confused fear as he could not understand what was going on in his drowsy state.

"Shhhh, it's all right Harry go back to sleep, everything's fine." Dumbledore soothed softly. Harry blinked once before his eyes closed and Dumbledore laid him gently in the cot, covering him with the blanket. "Good night, Harry," Dumbledore murmured as he stepped aside to allow McGonagall to say her good nights as well.

When McGonagall was finished, Dumbledore walked her out of the room and to his office door where they bid each other good night and McGonagall left.

Dumbledore quickly got ready for bed and after stopping for a moment to make sure that Harry was sleeping peacefully, he went to bed himself.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was woken early the next morning to a very persistent tapping noise. Dumbledore usually had no trouble waking up in the morning which is why he found that this particular morning he wished to just ignore the tapping and go back to sleep.

The answer as to why it was such a difficult task to wake up was soon answered as Dumbledore woke up and realized that it was still pitch black outside. Frowning slightly at the owl that was perched on the windowsill, and which was the cause of all the tapping, Dumbledore quickly got out of bed to let it into his room.

As the owl stuck out its leg Dumbledore felt a prickle of unease start to form in the pit of its stomach as the letter the owl was delivering held Cornelius Fudge's personal seal. Usually whenever Fudge contacted him, the letters bore the Ministry seal, never Fudge's own.

Quickly Dumbledore untied the letter and as soon as the owl took flight, Dumbledore closed the window to keep out the light night chill. Hurriedly, Dumbledore tore open the letter and read over its contents.

The feeling of unease in the pit of Dumbledore's stomach suddenly seemed to increase tenfold. The letter was brief but its contents unsettling. It stated that the ministry had intercepted a message that was, as far as the people at the ministry could gather, a plan to attack Hogwarts.

It was not this news which cause Dumbledore's unease. No, on the contrary, he had been expecting something of this nature to happen and was almost cretin that the "intercepted message" was nothing more then a red herring. What actually caused Dumbledore's anxiety was that if he was correct in thinking that the message was a red herring then where was the actual attack going to take place? The Ministry? Hogsmeade? Diagon Ally? No, Dumbledore doubted that Voldemort would do something in such a public place so soon after the whole Wizarding world had been "informed" of his re-birth. However, even the thought of an attack on Hogwarts, especially now with Harry here, was a frightening thought all of its own.

Dumbledore sighed as he read over the letter one more time and suddenly stopped at the end. The last sentence clearly stated that he and McGonagall were to rush to the Ministry at once. Dumbledore raised a tired hand to stroke his beard. This would prove to be a problem.

Dumbledore quickly ran a mental list of those who would be capable of caring for Harry for the day. Poppy could not, she had clearly stated the day before that all morning she would be running around trying to find the potions that Severus had not made for her, then giving Harry his check up, then running to Number 12 to give Remus a few strengthening potions as well as his Wolfsbane (which Snape had so conveniently made slightly later then usual and had no time of his own to take it) because the full moon would be that night.Since Minerva would be going with Albus himself to the ministry she obviously could not, and there were no other professors at Hogwarts now.

Dumbledore suddenly froze; he had not even realized that he had been pacing. There was another professor at Hogwarts… and though Dumbledore was extremely sceptical, he had to admit that there was no other choice. Today Dumbledore would be leaving Harry in the care of one Professor Severus Snape.

Dumbledore dressed quickly and as soon as he was finished he fire-called McGonagall. She was extremely disgruntled at being woken at the "ungodly hour" of three thirty in the morning and after hearing the reason she was not at all happy.

As soon as McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office, she hurriedly read over the letter. Her first reaction upon her second reading was, as Dumbledore's had been, to stop and freeze. She immediately questioned Dumbledore on where Harry would be staying and upon receiving the answer, nearly popped a blood vessel from shear shock.

"Albus! We cannot leave him there! There must be someone else who can take him!" McGonagall insisted even as she helped Dumbledore pack a bag of necessities for Harry.

"There is no one else," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Poppy cannot as she will be running between Hogwarts, Diagon Ally, and Number 12 all day. None of the other professors are here, and no one other then we, Poppy, and Remus know that Harry has been de-aged." McGonagall sighed.

"What are you going to tell him? Severus will not agree easily."

"I will tell him the truth, yes Minerva the whole truth." Dumbledore insisted as McGonagall opened her mouth to protest. "He will understand once all is explained. And we should not be gone long."

"Oh I suppose." McGonagall grumbled stiffly as she stuffed a few more toys into the magically expandable baby bag. "Well then let's go. Fudge will be even more unbearable if we don't hurry." Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

Dumbledore quickly walked into Harry's room and over to his cot where Harry was sleeping. Dumbledore quickly bent over the cot and with great care not to wake Harry, lifted the sleeping boy from the cot.

Dumbledore had not noticed that one of Harry's small hands was clutching the black and gold blanket, it was not until Harry grunted softly in his sleep as he tried to keep a hold on the blanket did Dumbledore wrap it carefully around the small boy to keep him warm.

"Take the other one as well Albus, the red and black one. The dungeons can be extremely cold." McGonagall advised in a light whisper. Dumbledore nodded and picked up the red and black blanket and gave it to McGonagall who put it in Harry's diaper bag.

The trip down to the dungeons was swift and quite as neither one of the adults wanted to risk waking Harry they both stayed silent.

It was easy to tell when they were starting to enter the dungeons because the temperature dropped considerably rather quickly. Even little Harry in his state of sleep seemed aware of the change because he shifted in Dumbledore's arms and snuggled closer to him. At this Dumbledore wrapped the blanket more firmly around Harry and continued down the dungeon corridor at a faster pace.

McGonagall and Dumbledore quickly came to a rather unpleasant portrait of a man with a snake wrapped around his neck. This was the doorway to Professor Snape's private chambers.

Dumbledore knew the password of course but thinking it would be rather rude to walk in, Dumbledore raised his hand and knocked loudly three times. Harry gave a small groan of disapproval at the sudden noise but remained sleeping.

Dumbledore and McGonagall did not have to wait long because Severus Snape, who was accustomed to being awoken at ridiculous hours, quickly opened the portrait and, scowling slightly, invited them in.

"I am sorry Severus but we really cannot," Dumbledore replied. "Minerva and I have been summoned to the Ministry of Magic and I have a favour to ask of you." The scowl on Snape's face deepened.

"I must ask you to watch this child while Minerva and I are away." Snape looked at Dumbledore in an incredulous fashion.

"I am sorry Headmaster perhaps I am not fully awake yet for it seemed as if you said that you wanted _me _to watch that child." Snape replied slowly.

"No you heard me correctly Severus. Minerva and I cannot take him with us." Dumbledore replied calmly. Severus eyed the bundle in Dumbledore's arms with distaste.

"There must be someone else…" Severus began but McGonagall cut him off.

"There isn't. Poppy will be running errands all day, there are on other adults in the castle, and goodness knows we can't take him to headquarters." Snape looked from Dumbledore to Minerva with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No," Snape finally concluded. "I have better things to do with my time then to baby-sit a child, and even more so one that I do not even know." Dumbledore gave a small inward sigh.

"But you do know this child Severus." Dumbledore stated quietly. "This child is Harry Potter." Snape blinked and gave Dumbledore a look that clearly said that Snape thought him mad.

"I assure you it is the truth Severus. Three days ago I gave Harry a de-aging potion, and this, as you undoubtedly know, was the result." Snape said nothing for a moment then very slowly as if he could not understand why he asked.

"You de-aged him?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered calmly. "That is why we must leave Harry with a member of the order and someone we trust."

"Severus, please," McGonagall tried. "You do not really think that we can take the child to the ministry with us? Fudge would just love to know who he was. Add the fact that he has the scar and-"

"All right, all right!" Snape snapped in a slightly angry tone. "Very well I will watch the brat but do not think for one moment that I will be playing nanny all day. I have work to do."

"Of course Severus," Dumbledore nodded. "There is a magical play pen in the diaper bag. If you put it in a corner it will attach itself to the walls and you may place Harry there. He will be fine." McGonagall gave a small smile.

"Thank you Severus. He is a very quiet child, I'm sure he wont be a bother at all." Snape mumbled something under his breath though neither of the professors was able to catch what it was. They both guessed that it was probably something that was not very nice.

McGonagall took the diaper bag and set it inside Snape's chambers as Dumbledore gave Snape a few last minute instructions.

"Make sure he eats, Severus," The serious look in Dumbledore's eyes caused Snape to bite down his reply and actually listen. "He may be hesitant, but do make sure he eats. In addition, he has an appointment with Poppy today right after breakfast, it is extremely important. And…"

For the first time Dumbledore hesitated slightly. He was not sure how much to tell the Potions master for Dumbledore knew that Snape's hatred for Harry was so great that he feared what the man might do with such information. It pained him not to be able to trust Snape fully with this knowledge but knew that if it had been any other circumstances it would be different.

"Severus, Harry is very shy," Dumbledore opted. "He may be frightened of you. Simply reassure him and everything will be fine."

"Albus," McGonagall called. "We need to go."

"Yes, yes." Dumbledore said in a slightly dismissive manor. "Well here, Severus. We will be back as soon as possible." Dumbledore carefully placed Harry in Severus' arms and as if Harry could tell that he was being held by a stranger, his eyes flew open and he looked up at Snape with a mixture of fear and confusion on his small drowsy face.

Looking around Harry quickly spotted Dumbledore. Harry reached out to him blinking his eyes sleepily.

"No, no Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "You will be staying here with Severus until Minerva and I return." Harry was fully awake in and instant. He shook his head from side to side and reached out desperately to Dumbledore with both hands.

Snape who was looking more annoyed by the second was trying to keep a firm hold on Harry who seemed intent on getting out of his arms.

"Harry, Minerva and I will return as soon as we can. Go back to sleep pet." Dumbledore tired once again. Harry however gave a shrill cry of "NO!" and continued trying to reach Dumbledore.

"Harry angel, go back to sleep all right? We will be back before you know it." McGonagall tried. Dumbledore moved forward and ran a gentle hand through Harry's hair.

"We will be back before you know it, Harry." Dumbledore murmured soothingly. "While we're gone I want you to be a good boy for Severus all right? When we get back, I promise I will take you outside so that you can play. We will be back do not worry." Dumbledore repeated as he ran his hand through Harry's hair a few more times.

"And Harry dear, Albus and I are not going Away. Do you understand that pet? We will be back before you know it." McGonagall said sternly, yet with a gentle note in her voice as well. This seemed to put Harry at ease a little bit though it was obvious that he still did not want them to leave, or to stay with Snape.

"We will be back before you know it, pet." McGonagall crooned as she and Dumbledore turned and walked down the hall.

"NO!" Harry shrieked again. "NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" By now, tears were running down Harry's face and his shrill cries echoed through the halls and followed Dumbledore and McGonagall until they had exited the dungeons.

Snape turned and quickly entered his chambers, his face turning quickly into a sneer as he looked down at the sobbing child in his arms.

Why had he let Albus talk him into this? What had possessed him to accept the job? He had no idea what to do with children!

Snape looked down once more at the balling toddler in his arms and awkwardly began to bounce him up and down in his arms. However, this only seemed to make the child cry harder so instead Snape did the last thing he had wanted to do, he talked to the dratted little brat.

"Stop crying Potter," Ok so maybe it was not, perhaps, the nicest thing to start with but oh well. Why did his voice sound so feeble? Clearing his throat Snape shook his head helplessly as Harry's wailing grew louder.

Harry knew what the man wanted but he did not care! Why had Mr. Dwumbledow and Ms. Meleroneful left? He did not want to stay here with this man! Harry opened his mouth wider and screamed louder.

Snape not knowing what else to do stooped down and picked up the diaper bag before turning and going into his bedroom. Setting down the diaper bag Snape snatched up his wand and quickly transfigured an armchair that was in the corner of the room into a small bed for Harry.

By now Harry had his eyes firmly shut in a childish attempt to block out his surroundings. Snape looked down once more at the child in his arms. What was he supposed to do? Children cried all the time, correct? Moreover, they always eventually stopped, so would Potter stop eventually as well?

Snape ran a tired hand over his face. Eventually was to far away. He needed to sleep and there was no way he was going to be able to get a wink with this snot nosed little brat wailing at the top of his lungs! So once again, _**what was he supposed to do**? _

Snape hesitated for a moment then he set Harry down on the bed and tired to make him as comfortable as possible. However, his fingers did seem to be much clumsier then normal as he did this. Snape awkwardly tucked the edges of the blanket around Harry's small, and still crying, self before straitening up.

Well that was done, but now what? Potter still had not stopped crying! How long could the brat keep this up? Hopefully not much longer as Snape really wanted to get to sleep! Waiting for a moment longer as he watched Potter wrap his small arms around himself as best he could in a childish gesture of self-comfort, Snape felt a twinge of unease in the pit of his stomach.

These cries were not the normal cries of a child who had just been 'abandoned' in a place they did not want to be. However, as Snape had never had children of his own and was hardly ever around children younger then eleven how was he to know?

His own parents had been less then affectionate at times and when he had cried they had just left him alone and eventually he had stopped. Was that what he should do with Potter? Just go to sleep and let Potter wear himself out? Well really what else could he do?

So making his decision Snape placed two pillows on either side of Harry to make sure he would not role off the bed and proceeded to crawl quickly into his own bed.

Nearly an hour later Snape still had not managed to go to sleep. This was in large part due to the still whinging toddler, who was still unfortunately and quite obviously, awake as well.

With a small groan, Snape turned onto his side and attempted to get into a more comfortable position. By now Snape's nerves were stretched to their breaking point and with a sudden growl of frustration, Snape sprang out of his bed and marched over to where Harry was.

Snape stood over Harry watching him for several moments as he continued to cry. What was wrong with this child? Snape thought in exasperation. Taking a slow calming breath, for he realized that if in his anger he upset the boy, that it would only make things worse.

After waiting a few more seconds, Snape reached down and swiftly picked Harry up. The sudden movement caused little Harry to give a loud shriek (though Snape noted that it was slightly raspy as if Potter was _finally _getting tired) and squirmed furiously in Snape's arms.

Quickly as he could, Snape tightened his arms around the squirming bundle and when that only seemed to cause the child greater distress Snape swallowed what little bit of pride he had left (literally) and began to try and sooth the crying bundle.

"Come now Potter, quiet down." Snape attempted feebly. Moreover, to Snape's great surprise, and relief, Potter did indeed quiet down… for a moment. Then just as quickly as Potter had lowered the volume on his screams, they once again escalated to outrageous heights.

Snape winced and feeling as if he just wanted to put a silencing charm on the brat and through him back into bed, Snape began pacing around the room.

Stupid little brat! Snape seethed silently as one of Harry's small flailing fists managed to catch him right on his cheek. Almost as if Harry could sense Snape's sudden frustration Harry increased the volume of his screams once more.

Snape winced; he was not sure how much more of this his eardrums could take. Didn't this brat EVER TAKE A BREATH! Very quiet child indeed, Minerva! Snape thought bitterly. At a lose as to what to do Snape managed to catch Harry's small fist as it once again tired to come in contact with his face and tucked it under Harry's small chest.

Now having one of his arms trapped between his own chest and Snape's and the other trapped because of how Snape was holding him, there was little Harry could do and in frustration Harry through himself forward as best he could and sobbed into Snape's shoulder.

Snape blinked down at the child in his arms as he felt the tears start to seep through his nightshirt. What to do _now?_ Snape closed his eyes for a moment and grimaced. How many times had he thought _that _tonight?

Snape continued pacing all the while raving in silence at the child in his arms. Idiot little brat! Has no consideration for other! Whinging little termite! How long Snape carried on like this he did not know, but suddenly Snape was aware of a very significant difference and almost let out a triumphant cry at realizing what it was. However, Snape did manage to stop in time before he woke Harry once more. That's right, the screaming terror had finally fallen asleep with his head nuzzled comfortably on Snape's shoulder, and his small hands clutching Snape's night shirt.

With the utmost care, Snape literally tiptoed over to Harry's makeshift bed and began to lower Harry down. Harry suddenly made a small whinging noise in his throat and clutched tighter at the potions masters robes. At once Snape cradled Harry to his chest, not wanting to risk him waking up and starting to scream all over again.

Several more times Snape tired with out success to lower Harry down onto his bed, and every time Harry would whine or groan and once (much to Snape's horror as he thought Harry was going to wake up) Harry actually mumbled something.

Finally it was clear what would have to be done and Snape turned his head sky ward and squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. Why? Snape thought desperately. Why me?

Snape tired once more to lay Harry down, but this time when Harry clutched at Snape's robes Harry's eyes fluttered open as well. Snape's breath caught in his throat as he quickly hugged the child to his chest and in desperation started to rub circles on Harry's back. All the while Snape was pleading to whatever forces took pity on cursed men having to watch possessed children.

When Snape was sure that Harry was asleep once again he snatched up the pillows from Harry's bed and tossed them onto his own. Then, with one more disgruntled and frustrated low growl, Snape lowered himself onto his own bed and almost instantly, Harry rolled sideways off Snape's chest and onto the bed. Thinking that he might actually be able to get away from the brat long enough to sleep Snape began to move to the other side of the bed. However, even as he started to move Harry's small hand had sneaked out and once more grabbed a small fist full of Snape's nightshirt.

Feeling as if he could actually scream in frustration Snape succumbed to the inevitable and laid down next to Harry. With a mild sense of horror Snape watched as Potter actually….actually…. there was no other word for it,_ snuggled _next to Snape's side before curling up into a small ball and continuing to sleep.

Snape sighed in defeat. If anyone ever found out about this, his reputation would find itself totally and completely ruined.

Snape awoke the next morning to something squirming and wriggling beside him. Looking down at his side it took Snape a moment before the events of last night returned to him. When they did, Snape had to bit the inside of his mouth to keep from groaning.

Even after all that had happened Snape had been harbouring the idea that it might all have been a dream. Well not so much harbouring as hoping with all his being that is.

With a small sigh Snape extracted himself from under the covers and hurried over to his dresser. Pulling out some cloths for Snape quickly changed and got himself ready for the day.

Snape then left his room, though he left the door open so that he could hear if Potter woke up, and hurried to make himself a strong cup of tea. Not ten minutes later, just as Snape was putting some cream cheese on a bagel, a loud whinging cry poured out of Snape's room. Snape took a deep breath and set the knife and bagel down before walking into his bedroom.

There sitting up in bed his hair even messier from sleep and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist was Harry. A pone seeing Snape Harry quieted and regarded Snape with slight hesitancy.

Snape felt his usual sneer start to come forth but with a great effort kept it down. The last thing he wanted was for Potter to start crying again as he had done last night. So instead, Snape cleared his throat and walked over to where Potter was still sitting on the bed.

Harry looked up into the fierce gaze of the Potions Master and shrunk back slightly wondering what the man was going to do. Harry could not remember whether this was the same person who held and kept him warm last night, or not, but he thought it was.

Snape simply stood there, looking down on Harry trying to figure out what he should do next. In reflex Snape quickly brought a hand up to rub his face as he often did when trying to figure something out. But as he did Potter gave a violent start and jerked back

Snape froze. What had just happened? Was that what he thought? No, no that wasn't possible. This was the Golden Boy, the Star Child it was not even considerable that he was… no, it was simply not possible.

Shaking his head to ride himself of the line of thought, Snape then returned his attention fully to the toddler in front of him.

"Well uh… Pot- er… Harry," Snape swallowed it felt strange to call the boy by his first name, even if he was about the size of a house elf. "Let me get you ready." Snape got the diaper bag and pulled out a small child's outfit for Potter.

"All right then, come on." Snape instructed as he helped the boy stand on the bed before struggling to get the boy out of his sleeping clothes and into his day garments. When he had finally, and successfully, gotten Potter into his day cloths Snape looked at the boy's hair and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Even when you're a baby no one even considers trying to comb that rat nest atop your head?" Walking into his bathroom Snape grabbed an extra comb and after wetting it with a bit of water headed back out. _Someone _had to have some sense and do something.

As Snape drew nearer to Harry however, Harry's eyes locked on the brush and his small hands immediately flew to his head to cover his hair as best he could. Snape raised one eyebrow quizzically. This was met with a frown from Potter and his hands tightened over his hair.

"For Merlin's sake Potter it is only a comb! Have you had such bad experiences with them?" Snape sneered. Harry simply continued to frown. Snape frowned as well, but never the less he reached forward and tried to pull Harry's hands away from his hair.

"Come now Potter!" Snape snapped in annoyance as he continued in his unsuccessful attempt to tame Potters hair. Harry suddenly gave a loud wail as Snape pulled the comb somewhat roughly through his hair once more.

Remembering the absolute ruckus of the night before Snape threw down the comb and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, go around looking like a homeless beggar!" Harry sniffed angrily and turned his head away from the Potions master.

"Well can we at least go get something for breakfast? Or do you have some phobia of food as well?" Snape grumbled as he picked Harry up off the bed and trudged into his kitchen, where already the house elves had set out breakfast.

"Well Potter, I assume that you can find something here to your liking?" Harry looked up at the man. There was something strange about this man. Even though he did not seem to like Harry very much (and really, Harry was very used to that sort of behaviour), there was something about him that made Harry feel slightly safe. _Slightly._

So even though Harry did feel slightly safe, he knew that he was not supposed to eat any of the food. This man was probably like Aunt 'Tunia and Uncle Ernon when it came to food. Harry could tell because when Harry had just looked at the table of food and did not take anything the man started to get annoyed. Really, why would he get annoyed at Harry for _not _taking food. Obviously, the man wanted Harry to take some of the food just so that he could get Harry in trouble.

Harry sighed as his tummy squirmed painfully. He really _was _hungry but it looked as if he was going to have to wait until Mr. Dwumbledow and Ms. Meleroneful came back.

Snape looked down at Harry in clear annoyance as the boy simply stared at the table full of food from his chair. Why did the boy not take anything? Just as these thoughts were forming Snape remembered Dumbledore's words from that night "Make sure he eats, Severus, he may be hesitant but do make sure he eats."

Snape sighed lightly as he picked up a small bowl of strawberries and grapes and set them in front of Harry. Snape looked at the table one more time, and grabbed some toast, egg, and a strip of bacon and once more set the plate of food in front of Harry.

"Well eat it, Potter," Snape grumbled after a few moments of Harry doing nothing but staring down at the plate of food.

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. What was _wrong _with this child? Snape reached out and picking up the toast, he tore a small piece and held it in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry jumped slightly and looked down at the food in surprise. Now he was in a jam! And speaking of jam….that jam on that toast looked very good! Harry had never been aloud jam before with his Aunt and Uncle, now he knew that this had to be a trick of sure!

Harry looked up at the man one more time before throwing away reason and taking the toast from the man and popping the morsel into his mouth. Harry smiled happily.

After breakfast (which Snape practically had to force down Harry's throat, as he was still hesitant to eat) Snape grabbed Harry and the diaper bag and charged out of his quarters. He had not been planning on carrying Potter the whole way to the infirmary but it was either that or slow down to a snails pace so that the boy could keep up.

"Poppy!" Snape yelled as he charged into the infirmary. Harry gave a startled yelp as he was dropped onto one of the beds. "Poppy!" Snape called again. "Really I do not have all day to spend here!"

"Well then you should have remembered to give Remus his Wolfsbane potion! You are late and I was just preparing to leave!" Poppy Pomfrey snapped as she bustled over to Snape and jabbed him in the chest with her wand. "Now why not make your self useful and get me a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth? Dumbledore said that were not to use magic around the boy if he can help it." Snape frowned but never the less he marched off in search of what the Medi-Witch wanted.

Meanwhile Poppy had approached Harry and was attempting to get him to allow her to remove his clothes.

"Come now, Harry dear," Poppy cooed in her most soothing voice. "I am Poppy, pet, and I just want to look you over and make sure you're healthy. Is that all right?" Harry sat up a bit straighter in the bed and nodded slightly. He liked this lady. She was nice.

By the time Snape returned, Poppy was already looking Harry over and stopping every so often to mark on a piece of parchment.

"Well?" Snape demanded holding out the bowl and white towel.

"Hmm…. He was a very sever diaper rash," Poppy murmured as she continued to examine Harry.

"Well here is your water." Snape said as he put the bowl on the bedside table. Poppy went over to the bowl and before Snape realized what she was doing, she had added a small vial of clear liquid to it.

"What was that?" Snape demanded as Poppy stirred the water to make it and the potion she had added blend together.

"It is a simple healing potion," Poppy explained. "If he has any injuries that I did not find this will not only alert me to them but it will start to heal them. You should have recognized it Severus, it is one you made after all." Poppy threw a dirty look Snape's way. "And I could use more." Snape rolled his eyes realizing that this was completely about his delay in making her a fresh supply of the healing potions she needed. Well really, he did have other things to do!

"Now Harry dear tell me if you feel anything all right?" Poppy instructed as she took the towel, which was not drenched in warm water and the healing potion, and began to run it over Harry's small body. Nothing happened until the cloth brushed lightly over the back of Harry's neck. When this happened, Harry gave a small gasp of pain and pulled away.

"Harry dear let me look." Poppy soothed as she turned Harry around and lifted up Harry's hair, which was long enough to cover his neck. "Well," Poppy murmured as she examined Harry's neck.

All along Harry's small neck were bruises and bruises over bruises, some even disappearing under his hair.

"What is it?" Snape questioned coming over to see what was happening. Snape's eyes widened before he was able to regain composure and put up his expressionless mask once again.

"Harry dear how did you get all these bruises?" Poppy questioned. Harry remained silent however. He did not want to tell them, no matter how nice the lady was.

"I think…" Snape murmured softly as he reached out and grasped the back of Harry's neck gently. Harry tried to pull back at the contact but was unable to as the lady was still holding him. So instead, Harry just remained rigid as Snape's hand trailed up and down his neck finally resting on the bruises that looked to be the most recent.

"I think…" Snape started once again. "That someone grabbed him." Poppy looked up at Snape as he removed his hand. "Those bruises are the about the size of fingers and the shape as well." Snape continued.

"Yes I think that you might be right." Poppy whispered. "Well!" Poppy suddenly went back into full Healer mode. "I will give you some balm that you will have to apply to his diaper rash three times a day, and obviously after he takes his baths. I will also give you some Bruise Balm, though as much as I hate to ask this I must." Poppy paused and turned Harry back round to face her. "You did wonderfully Harry, I'm going to get you dressed now all right?" Harry nodded and Poppy smiled down at him.

"What was I saying?" Poppy continued as she began to dress Harry. "Oh yes! I must ask that you _not _apply the Bruise Balm until _after_ Albus has had a chance to look at them. As you know the Balm won't make the bruises go away immediately, but they will start to heal almost at once and I want Albus to see them first." Snape nodded stiffly and walked over to Poppy as she handed him the two balms before turning back to Harry.

"Poppy how did you know that I would be bringing Potter?" Snape asked, the question having just occurred to him.

"Why Severus Snape, Albus left me a message of course!" Poppy said pointing to a piece of parchment that was tacked to her office door.

"There you go dearie!" Poppy cooed as she picked Harry up. "Now Harry, for being such a good boy through all of this how about a nice lollypop?" Harry's eyes widened with joy at once and he nodded happily. Poppy laughed. "Well here you go dear!" And with that she handed Harry a brightly wrapped lollypop.

"Good bye Harry you be a good boy for Severus!" Poppy called as she watched Severus disappear with Harry in his arms out of the doors to the hospital wing.

Snape rushed once more through the halls of Hogwarts until he was back in his own chambers once there he rushed into his private lab and stopped. His mind had been working over time since he had seen those bruises on Potter's neck.

Turning the small boy around Snape pushed his hair up and examined the bruises once more. Yes, they were definitely caused by _someone_. In addition, more than likely with the intention of hurting Potter by the looks of it.

Snape turned Potter around to face him and looked into the small face. Was it actually possible? Snape set Harry down on the floor and before he could stop himself Snape suddenly took an intimidating step towards the boy and raised his arm.

Harry yelped and jerked back almost succeeding in having the back of his head come in direct contact with the corner of one of the tables that was in the room. Snape reaching out and snatching Harry into his arms prevented this.

'Dear Merlin,' Snape thought as he subconsciously hugged the small toddler to his chest. Could this possibly mean? No, no that area of thinking was just completely wrong! The Golden Boy had not been…no! Snape told himself firmly and suddenly a thought came to mind. Well, if a person that was four times your size and twelve times your weight suddenly came at him, what would he do? It was just a normal reaction!

Snape almost sighed in relief.

"Well Potter, I have some work to do so you stay here all right?" Snape instructed as he placed Harry in a corner of the room that held a large armchair, table and was actually carpeted; unlike the rest of the room, which was simply stone. This was all compliments of Albus Dumbledore who did not like the few hard chairs that Snape did have in the room.

Just as Snape was about to turn around to get to work a light tug on his robes drew his attention back to the small boy at his feet.

"Yes?" Snape asked trying not to sound annoyed. Potter did not answer he simply held out a small hand which held the still wrapped lollypop. Realizing what Potter wanted Snape reached down and unwrapped the sweet before handing it back to the small boy.

Snape watched for a moment as Potter sucked happily on the lolly before turning and settling himself in front of one of the many cauldrons in the room.

For most of the rest of the day, Harry and the Potions Master stayed away from one another except for lunch which for they had a hearty meal of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. After lunch, Snape and Harry once again stayed away from each other: Harry in his corner observing everything around him, and Snape at his cauldron working busily.

It was several more hours, Severus was just reaching the most crucial point in the potion he was making, and Harry was finally getting bored with looking at things in the room. Well come on! There weren't as many interesting things in this room as in Mr. Dwumbledow's .

So Harry made his way over to where the man was pouring things into a BIG pot. It was even bigger then Aunt 'Tunias biggest pot! The one she used for Uncle 'Ernons company picnics!

Harry giggled lightly was the man added something else and the contents of the cauldron sizzled and smoked. Harry made his way slowly over to where the man was and waited patiently behind him.

When it was obvious that the man was not going to turn around Harry waited until the man looked as if he was simply looking into the bowl Harry reached out and tugged at the man's funny black dress.

Snape jumped slightly in surprise, he had not been expecting any interruptions. After all the boy had been extremely quiet through the whole day. Snape looked down at the small black haired child in mild annoyance.

"Yes Potter?" Snape asked when the boy did nothing but look back up at him. Harry hesitated for a moment before asking.

"What awr you doin?" Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise as he realized that apart from the screaming the boy had done last night this was the first time the boy had actually said something.

"I am making a potion and I must get back to it." Snape said but as he started to turn back around Harry tugged on his robes once again.

"Can I wadtch?" Snape looked surprise but finally with a sigh, he got up and got another chair from another table in the room.

"Yes, all right, but do not touch anything." Snape instructed as he picked Harry up and deposited him in the chair. Harry nodded his understanding.

After a few moments of silence, Harry asked once again.

"What you cwookin'?"

"I am not _cooking _I am brewing a potion." Snape growled with out taking his attention away from the potion. Harry sat back in confusion. This looked like cooking to him no matter what the man called it.

Snape sat back and started to arrange the next round of ingredients that he would need to add after the potion was allowed to sit for five minutes.

"You like to cwook?" Harry questioned as he watched the man get more food to add to the pot. Harry vaguely wondered what the man could possibly be cooking and hoped that he would not have to eat it. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It is not _cooking_ Potter. I am _brewing a potion!"_ Harry cocked his head to one side. Brewing a potion? What was that? Was that just a fancy way to say that the man was cooking something that no one else had cooked before?

"But… but you like bee..be.bewing?" Harry questioned hesitantly. Snape linked his arms behind his head and leaned back slightly.

"Yes Potter I do." Snape murmured before he checked over the ingredients, which he would be adding next and realizing with a start that he was missing two very crucial ingredients.

"Potter, do not touch anything I need to get something." Snape said as he stood up and walked over to one of his stores of ingredients.

Harry looked into the big bowl and finally got his first good look at what was inside. It almost made him want to be sick. Harry truly felt bad for whoever was going to be the one having to eat this soup!

Harry looked up to see the man looking through a cabinet with his back to Harry. Harry quickly looked at the things on the table and realized that there were several things that might just save this soup!

There were some green things that were very prickly but they looked like things his Aunt had once put in a salad. There were also some red squishy things that looked like old ripe cherries, and some silvery white long things that could have been noodles.

Checking over at the man to make sure he was not watching Harry grabbed up handfuls of all three things and dumped them into the soup.

At once, the soup in the bowl fizzed wildly before turning a brilliant shade of blue. Harry looked up at the man but it looked as if he had not noticed anything. Harry looked back down at the soup. Well… blue really _was _better then the disgusting puke-yellow-green that the soup had been before.

Harry settled back in his chair just in time as the man passed behind him to go to another cupboard. As Harry watched the man rummage through that cupboard as well, he noticed the sound of footsteps right outside the closed door and realized that someone must be coming. That was good because it was getting close to dinner and Harry had a bad feeling that if someone didn't come and get them, they would be forced to eat the soup the man had made.

"Potter!" The man was back with two different things that Harry could not recognize in his arms. "Would you kindly move." Snape demanded. Harry did nothing for a moment until the man snapped "Potter!"

"Hawy!" Harry suddenly shrieked looking up at the man. Harry did not like being called Potter; it reminded him to much of his Aunt and Uncle.

"What?" The man questioned.

"Hawy!" Harry cried again. "My name is Hawy!" Snape could not stop his eyebrows from rising in shocked surprise.

"Very well… _Harry_… would you mov-" But Snape was suddenly cut off as the potion started fizzing and gurgling dangerously. "What in the-" But before Snape could finish Harry had flung himself under the table just as a loud _BOOM!_ Sounded and the potion went flying in every direction.

Just at that moment, Albus Dumbledore walked into the room and was met with what he thought was a very comical sight. Severus Snape was standing in front of a cauldron that had very obviously exploded and was now completely covered, as was the rest of the room, in a very gooey blue substance.

"Severus my dear boy what has happened here?" Dumbledore could not keep the amusement from his voice.

Snape raised a hand and wiped what goo he could off his face and glared at Dumbledore.

"Where is Harry, Severus?" Dumbledore continued but suddenly he was greeted with a small squeal that drew his attention under the table. There, completely untouched by any of the blue goo, was Harry wide-eyed but none- the-less looking extremely happy to see Dumbledore.

"Ah there you are my green-eyed angel!" Dumbledore exclaimed and walked over to Harry, completely ignoring the substance on the ground. When Harry extracted Harry from under the table and brought him into his arms Harry threw his arms around Dumbledore's neck and squealed happily.

"I will just take him now Severus." Dumbledore said smiling as the potions master looked about ready to kill someone and Dumbledore had no trouble telling that the someone was the black haired toddler in his arms.

Just as Dumbledore and Harry reached the door, Harry suddenly exclaimed.

"Mr. Dwumbledow guess whut!"

"What child?" Dumbledore responded. Harry looked back over at the man in the room who was glaring fiercely at him but Harry simply held tighter onto Dumbledore and said.

"He cant cwook, Mr. Dwumbledow! He cant cwook at awll!" This annoying mantra of "He cant cwook!" along with laughter was what Snape heard until Dumbledore and Harry exited his quarters.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Well! There you go, this was probably the longest chapter so far (18 pages in word! YAY!). I hoped everyone liked it, and I would just like to add that I have had this fic planed out and even some of the chapters half written since before HBP came out so any similarities you see are coincidental. **

**And please please PLEASE if you have any ideas that you think would make this fic better, or if there is something that you would like to see happen TELL ME! You just might give me an idea! **


	8. Something's are now clear

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long to post but there have been a few personal issues add to that the fact that I don't have a working computer at home and well you can see my predicament!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my fic, I greatly appreciate it! Also a special thanks to my most wonderful beta **mysticsong1978!**

Now on to the story and at the end please dont forget to review!

**Back to Being a Baby- Something's are now clear**

Dumbledore made his way through the dungeon halls and into the much welcomed warmth of the entrance hall. Dumbledore chuckled lightly to himself as he remembered the murderous look on the Potion Master's face. Though Dumbledore had had every intention of reprimanding Harry and making him apologize for what he had obviously done, the amount of happiness and glee with which the child had greeted him with had caused such thoughts to flee from his mind.

Now however, Harry's mood had rapidly changed and instead of the happily bouncing child that had greeted Dumbledore, Harry was now quiet and still.

Dumbledore looked down at the child in his arms and gave an internal sigh, his own mood plummeting as fast as his charges. Dumbledore shifted the small boy in his arms to get him in a more comfortable position only to frown when he realized how tense the boy actually was.

"Harry my boy what would you like to eat for dinner?" Dumbledore asked trying to once more draw the boy from his shell. Harry however made no move to reply.

"Hmm, my boy? What would you like to eat?" Still Harry made no move to reply, though Dumbledore was happy to note that Harry did relax a very little bit as Dumbledore continued to run his had through his hair.

As Dumbledore passed a large window that looked over the grounds he noticed Harry try and look out the window, though his small eyes were almost squinted shut because of the bright light.

Smiling warmly when the small boy looked up at him Dumbledore asked, "Would you like to go outside Harry? It's a very nice day." Harry continued to gaze up at Dumbledore in silence before nodding and giving a small yawn. Dumbledore could not hide the warm chuckle that escaped him.

"Well, at least I now know that you haven't had a nap yet." Harry gave another small yawn in reply.

"How about you have a small nap then we will go outside?" Dumbledore offered as he began walking once more.

"Well," Dumbledore continued. "We will have to have a small snack before dinner. Minerva has invited us to her quarters for dinner so we will be eating only a little bit later then usual, but she told me she has a special surprise for you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry looked at him with a curious expression.

At last Dumbledore reached the stone gargoyle and just as he was about to give the password he noticed that though Harry had been slightly aloof through out there walk up from the dungeons, he was suddenly sitting up straighter and seemed to be paying much closer attention to what was going on around him.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows wondering what had cause the reaction before following Harry's suddenly alert gaze to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Having a sneaking suspicion as to what had caught Harry's sudden attention Dumbledore raised his head and in a firm voice said.

"Ice Mice." As the gargoyle jumped to life Harry tensed in Dumbledore's arms and as Dumbledore walked toward the opening he glanced down to see Harry's eyes wide in… what? Fear? Uncertainty? He could not readily say.

Either way, Dumbledore gave Harry a gentle reassuring squeeze and walked into his office.

For several minutes, Dumbledore busied himself with unpacking Harry's overnight bag and putting things away, while Harry wondered around the room looking at different things, but never once touching anything.

Just as Dumbledore was putting away the last of Harry's overnight things he looked up and gazed out of the window. It really was a nice day perhaps instead of just going out side to play Dumbledore could take Harry's snack outside as well. Yes that would help things be a little more relaxed and perhaps Dumbledore could get Harry to talk a little.

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore called as he turned around. Harry was at his side in a moment. "How would you like to eat your snack outside?" Harry nodded excitedly causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Alright then I want you to go get your jumper, it is right over there on the chair, and then go and wait for me in my office." Dumbledore instructed as he started to move towards his own room.

Harry hurried to grab his jumper and struggled for several long moments before he was able to get it on. As soon as he had managed to tug it on Harry ran into Dumbledore's office to wait.

Harry sighed and sat down on the floor to wait. Harry was glad that he was finally back with Mr. Dwumbledow. The Man that had stayed with Harry today had scared Harry slightly in a way that he did not understand.

Harry hugged himself tightly as he thought back to The Man. He had reminded Harry so much of his Uncle that it made young Harry shiver. The Man was nice one second and mean the next. Harry closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered how The Man had stomped toward him as though he was going to hit him. Harry did not understand The Man one bit and hoped that he would never have to stay with him again.

Especially after what had happened when Mr. Dwumbledow had come to get him. Harry opened his eyes for a moment to see if Mr. Dwumbledow had come to get him get and when Harry saw that he hadn't, Harry went back to his musings.

Harry really hadn't meant for that to happen with the soup. Really! He had only wanted to help and make it better. Harry sniffed softly hugging himself tighter. The Man had looked so mad! So very mad that Harry felt for sure that he was going to get it. That The Man was going to hit him like his Uncle did whenever he did something bad.

Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing on this line of thought. But what if it wasn't The Man who was going to punish him? What if it was Mr. Dwumbledow? Harry shook his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts. No Mr. Dwumbledow would never do that! Harry told himself firmly as he brought his knees to his chest. Mr. Dwumbledow would never hurt him.

Dumbledore walked into his office with a small bag in hand and a warm, thick blanket in the other. Looking around to find Harry, Dumbledore paused a moment to watch the child before Harry knew he was there.

Alone Harry seemed to be much more at ease then when he was surrounded by people, something that Dumbledore could see that still lingered somewhat in the grown up Harry. He also seemed to be much more apt to withdraw into himself as if seeking comfort. Dumbledore watched as a variety of emotions played across Harry's small face and as he would hug himself as if to find comfort.

Dumbledore sighed. How much damage had those Dursleys done to this poor child? How could _he _have ever allowed it to happen? Dumbledore shook his head. No. He had to stop thinking this way; it would not help any now.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called lightly so that his approach would not be unexpected. "Ah there you are child, are you ready to go?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore from his position on the floor for several moments before climbing to his feet and walking over to where Dumbledore was standing.

"I see that you were able to get your jumper on, good lad, Harry. Is there anything else you would like to take outside?" Dumbledore questioned remembering the red ball with which Harry had quickly gotten attached to. Harry shook his head and buried his small face in Dumbledore's robes as his small hands grasped the material firmly in his grip.

"Harry child what is the matter?" Dumbledore questioned as he set down the objects he was carrying in favour of picking up Harry. Harry raised slightly dejected eyes up to look at Dumbledore before laying his head on Dumbledore's shoulder and wrapping his short arms around Dumbledore's neck.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, wondering why Harry had suddenly changed in attitude once more. Dumbledore walked over to one of the overly stuffed chairs in the corner of the room in which Dumbledore usually read and sat down.

For several moments both were silent until Harry finally seemed to muster the courage to speak.

"Am I in twable?" Harry's voice was so small that Dumbledore had to strain his ears to be able to hear him.

"Trouble?" Dumbledore repeated leaning back in the chair. "No Harry you're not in trouble, why would you be?"

Harry said nothing. He was relieved to know that he was not in trouble and relaxed somewhat until the second part of what Mr. Dwumbledow had said was processed.

Harry tensed once more. How could he ever explain to Mr. Dwumbledow how it was? That he was always bad and always in trouble and that he was _supposed_ to be punished because of it? How could he tell Mr. Dwumbledow how bad he was? How bad his Uncle and Aunt always said he was? If he did Mr. Dwumbledow would know that he was nothing more then a freak and be mad and he would throw him aside because he wouldn't want him anymore.

No. Harry squeezed tighter on the fistfuls of robes in his hands. No, Mr. Dwumbledow could never know how bad he was. Mr. Dwumbledow would not punish him now because he just did not know, but if he ever found out he would change… just like his Uncle said.

Taking a deep breath Harry forced himself to look up into the piercing blue eyes and answer.

"I was just woonderin'." Dumbledore held Harry's gaze for a moment longer before the green-eyed toddler looked away. Dumbledore could see the turmoil in Harry and knew very well that there was more to Harry's question and answer then he had caught on to.

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore tried, hoping to get some more out of Harry. Merlin knew that Dumbledore wanted to help Harry overcome his past but he could not even begin to prod at the delicate child's feelings and experiences with out his trust and acceptance.

It was true that Harry had come a long way in the short time with which he had spent with Dumbledore, but it was obvious that Harry had a trust problem and it would take hard work to get Harry to accept and trust him completely.

Dumbledore ran a hand through Harry's hair, as it had always calmed the boy in the past, and felt a pull at his heart strings when he noticed the small boy incline his head into the gentle touch.

"Weally I was just woonderin'." Harry murmured.

Dumbledore suppressed the urge to heave a sigh, he had truly thought that Harry was about to open up to him. No matter. There was no use in getting upset now. Patience was the key to any child, and even more so in this case.

"Alright," Dumbledore murmured in reply as he continued to run his hand through Harry's hair. "Alright, you tell me when you're ready to head outside then Harry." Dumbledore had fully expected for Harry to jump at the occasion to get outside as quickly as possible and was there for surprised when for a few minutes Harry simply sat in Dumbledore's lap, letting Dumbledore run his hand through his hair and simply enjoying the comfort.

After a few minutes Harry looked up at Dumbledore and gave a shy smile saying, "I'm weady." Dumbledore smiled at the innocent tone used and stood up with Harry in his arms.

"Alright then, off we go!" There was so much enthusiasm in Dumbledore's voice that Harry actually smiled and gave a rare and unexpected giggle.

On there way out the door, Dumbledore made sure to grab the red ball.

As Dumbledore and Harry walked down to the Entrance Hall to go outside, at every window Harry would beg to stop and look out side. He also seemed to be looking and paying much closer attention to the other small tid bits of magic that Hogwarts displayed with mingled emotions of fear and wonder.

It was for this reason, for if the two had not spent so much time admiring Hogwarts they surely would have missed her, that when the small group of two was only one floor from their destination they bumped into Madam Pomfrey.

"Good day Poppy." Dumbledore greeted with a smile.

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "I'm glad I caught you, have you spoken with Severus?" Dumbledore chuckled as he replied.

"I am afraid that when I went to collect young Harry here," at this Dumbledore inclined his head in Harry's direction and Harry actually responded with a shy smile and a small wave, "that Severus was a little preoccupied I dare say cleaning up a rather large mess." Poppy tilted her head in a slightly confused fashion.

"Well no matter," Madam Pomfrey continued briskly. "There is something I would like to talk to you about Albus regarding little Harry's check-up with me." The smile on Dumbledore's face instantly began to fade.

"Yes Poppy? What is it?"

"Well it is better if I show you, for you see there were a number of bruises on Harry's neck that were well hidden by his hair." Madam Pomphery reached out and began to lift the hair up off Harry's neck.

"Bruises?" Dumbledore repeated moving Harry so he could get a better look.

Harry stilled when he felt the lady's hand on his neck, knowing what his hair hid and for a brief moment froze wondering what he should do. In the next instant Harry pulled away realizing that Mr. Dwumbledow could never see his punishment because then he would know how bad Harry really was.

"Harry child just let me see." Dumbledore prodded as he raised his own hand to the nape of Harry's neck hoping that because he was more familiar Harry would allow it. He was sorely mistaken however because Harry screamed and pulled away once more. "Harry what-" But Dumbledore never got to finish because Harry began to kick an scream as though he was possessed.

Harry screamed once again, he could never let Mr. Dwumbledow see, never! Harry twisted in Mr. Dwumbledows arms trying to get away from the lady; Harry did not like her anymore. She was trying to show Mr. Dwumbledow how bad he was!

Dumbledore suddenly got a good grip on Harry and forced Harry to turn around in his arms so that Dumbledore was supporting Harry's back with one hand and Harry's head against his shoulder with the other.

"Let me see Poppy." Dumbledore ordered as he tried to sooth Harry at the same time, murmuring nonsense words in his ear and lightly rubbing his back. The last thing Dumbledore wanted to do was cause Harry any distress but he needed to see what was going on and it was clear that Harry was not going to allow that.

In one swift movement Madam Pomfrey had swept up Harry's hair to reveal the large finger and hand shaped bruises.

Dumbledore looked down with an expression akin to horror on his face. He had thought that it might have been bruises from rough housing or falling, but it was clear as to what had really caused these bruises and the thought made Dumbledore feel slightly sick.

But why? Hadn't he known that there was a grand possibility that the abuse that Harry had suffered was not just emotional? Physical abuse had always been something to consider yet Dumbledore had pushed it away, not wanting to believe that it was true. Yet here was the proof, staring back at him with ugly reality.

Dumbledore was jolted back to the present by a sudden feeling of wetness on his shoulder and was surprised, and at the same time unsurprised, to see that Harry was crying his eyes out. Madam Pomfrey noticed as well and quickly tried to calm Harry down.

"There, there Harry you'll be alright, Albus will put some bruise balm on those nasty little things and they'll go away very soon!" This seemed to do nothing to calm Harry however and Dumbledore sadly shook his head as he began to rub Harry's small back in circles.

"Am I right in believing that the bruise balm and other things that you gave to Severus will be with him?"

"Actually he put them in the side pockets of a bag he had with him." Madam Pomfrey answered. Dumbledore paused for a moment thinking back, he had already put away everything in Harry's over night bag…. No wait! The side pockets he had forgotten to check them.

"Alright, Poppy I'll make sure that this is taken care of." Dumbledore assured as he rocked Harry gently in his arms.

"Yes, yes of course Albus. Good-bye." Madam Pomfrey said as she gave Harry a concerned look and walked away.

Dumbledore stood in the hall for several moments trying to get Harry to calm down. He was not even entirely sure as to _why _Harry was crying and so it made it even more difficult. Add that to the fact that Harry was not one to voice what was wrong and it was darn near impossible to figure out.

After several long minutes where Dumbledore tried every method of getting a Harry to settle down that he knew and nothing working Dumbledore was truly contemplating simply going back to his rooms and trying to figure out what was wrong there. But no, being outside in the fresh air would probably do Harry some good after being cooped up all day and it could very well help with what ever was bothering the poor child.

With that last thought in mind, Dumbledore set out and travelled down the last flight of stairs into the entrance hall and out side to the grounds.

Dumbledore walked around the grounds for the better part of ten minutes trying to get Harry to stop crying and calm down by distracting him and pointing out various things. This was obviously not working and so Dumbledore spread out the blanket he had brought and sat down.

"Harry child will you please stop crying?" Dumbledore crooned for what felt like the millionth time. As was expected Harry did not stop crying though he did rub his eyes with his hands effectively smearing tears around more. "Oh child why wont you tell me what is wrong?" Dumbledore asked somewhat helplessly as he brought Harry up to his chest once more and began to rock Harry gently in his arms.

Harry's cries were starting to become hoarser and it was easy to see that he was getting tired; hopefully he would soon calm down enough to where Dumbledore could get Harry to talk to him, though he highly doubted it.

Harry's throat was getting very sore, and he wished that Mr. Dwumbledow would punish him for being bad and be done with it. Why did that lady have to show Mr. Dwumbledow how bad he was? Why? Mr. Dwumbledow would not want to have anything to do with Harry now, he would go Away and take the Ms. Meleroneful with him.

At this thought Harry's cried louder wanting to simply vanish into nothingness, wanting to go Away himself so that he could be with his Mommy and Daddy. Harry stilled for a moment wondering if his Mommy and Daddy would even want him anymore now that he was bad… Uncle Vernon had said on countless occasions that his Mommy and Daddy didn't; was he right?

"Harry," Dumbledore tried again holding Harry up so that he could look into his young charges face. "Harry… _Harry!"_ At the more commanding tone that Dumbledore was using Harry drew in a sharp quivering breath and stopped crying, instead settling for hiccupping gasps and occasional tears leaking out of his eyes.

"There now Harry," Dumbledore soothed as he brought Harry back to his chest and proceeded to rub calming circles on his back. "Calm down Harry everything will be fine." After a few more moments of Harry gasping for breath but not resuming his crying Dumbledore spoke once more.

"There that's better Harry that's much better here take a small sip of juice." Dumbledore rummaged in the bag he had brought and produced a sippy cup filled with cool pumpkin juice. Sitting Harry up so that he would not choke Dumbledore held the cup to Harry's mouth and after a few tentative sips Harry finally took the cup himself.

"There you go Harry." Dumbledore smiled as Harry put the cup down. "Will you tell me what is wrong Harry? Please, I want to help you." Harry tilted his head to the side and shook his head.

Harry did not want to tell Mr. Dwumbledow, fearing that if he did Mr. Dwumbledow would realize that he had not punished him and would grow angry and the punishment would be worse.

Dumbledore sighed as he ran a hand through Harry's messy hair only to frown as Harry tensed.

"Oh child," Dumbledore sighed realizing once more that Harry was not going to say anymore on this subject and it was better tucked away for further examination at a later time.

"Alright Harry why don't you play with your ball while I get your snack ready?" Dumbledore suggested as he pulled out Harry's red ball and holding it up for Harry to see.

Harry's eyes widened slightly in delight as he gave a small nod.

"Here you go Harry have fun, but stay close am I clear?" Dumbledore instructed as he handed Harry the ball and watched as he started to throw it around before running after it.

"Harry? Am I clear?" Dumbledore called. Harry turned and nodded before resuming his playing.

Dumbledore sighed as he turned back to pulling out the small snack of miniature sandwiches and juice that a house-elf had brought him and shook his head. The extent of damage that the Dursleys had managed to inflict on Harry was astonishing and Dumbledore once more felt terrible for having left Harry in such a position for so long.

Dumbledore took out some napkins and shook his head once more. Harry had such a long way to go in so many areas. His speaking skills were not up to par and neither were some of his physical activities. Harry's lack of confidence and his terror of being pushed away also affected him greatly.

Dumbledore sighed. So many things in such a small person. It was a wonder that Harry had not run away from his relatives and become some juvenile delinquent.

"Harry, it is ready!" Dumbledore called as he sat back and watched as Harry toddled over to him.

"Harry where is your ball?" Dumbledore questioned noticing its absence. Harry looked down at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"It went faw so I weft it." Harry murmured uncertainly.

"Oh and where did it go?" Dumbledore asked looking around and trying to spot it. Harry walked over to Dumbledore and stood by his side before pointing towards the lake.

"Oh, I see it now Harry," Dumbledore smiled as he spotted the ball at the edge of the lake. "Why don't you eat and then, we can go get it together. Does that sound alright?"

Harry nodded before sitting down heavily besides Dumbledore and looking up at him. Dumbledore felt like sighing once again. This was another thing that that worried him about Harry, the boy did not eat enough to keep a bird alive and yet he never complained of hunger.

"Come on now Harry, eat up." Dumbledore instructed picking up piece of the small sandwich up from Harry's plate and handing it to him. After a few moments Harry hesitantly took it and was soon eating happily.

As Harry ate Dumbledore talked to him about everything he could think of from what kinds of candies did Harry like ("umm… what efa 'Udly will gife me.") to what was Harry's favourite toy was ("The wed ball! If's my ownly toy!") and every answer Harry gave seemed to give Harry more confidence though they made Dumbledore's heart fall.

After Harry was done eating, Dumbledore took a soft, moist cloth, and cleaned off Harry's mouth and hands.

"There you are Harry nice and clean, are you ready to get your ball?" Harry nodded as he stood up and waited for Dumbledore to do the same. Taking Harry's hand they both proceeded to the end of the lake to retrieve Harry's ball.

Just a few steps away from the ball Harry ran ahead and bent down to pick up his toy. He seemed to have unbalanced himself with the sudden stop however, and went tumbling into the lake.

Harry tried to scream but only succeeded in inhaling a mouth full of water. Terror gripped Harry as he floundered around, not realizing that the water was shallow. Harry tried to stand but his legs seemed to not be working from his terror and he floundered some more.

Suddenly someone's hand was gripping Harry around his arms and he expected to be pushed under as _She_ would have done, and so when he was pulled out Harry could do little more then gasp in air and simply hold on to who ever had saved him.

Dumbledore rushed forward and quickly pulled Harry out gasping and terrified but unharmed, and Dumbledore was thankful that the water at this part of the lake bank was perhaps no more then a foot and a half deep.

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore gasped as he hugged the child to his chest trying to calm his racing heart. Harry was shivering and Dumbledore could tell by the slightly wild and frightened look in his eyes that it was not all from cold. "Harry," Dumbledore repeated as he brushed the wet Harry from Harry's face.

Dumbledore was surprised that Harry had not started crying and for a moment was grateful until he saw that Harry was rigid with terror and his whole face wore a pinched expression. Dumbledore felt as if he preferred the tears to how Harry was acting now.

"Harry, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Do you hurt anywhere?" Harry blinked for a moment before shaking his head in a negative gesture. "Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore prodded. Harry simply nodded.

Dumbledore hugged Harry tightly to his chest once more and was more then surprised when a small strained voice said. "I don' like waler." If the situation had not been so serious Dumbledore might have found himself laughing at the innocent remark, but as it was he could only draw back away from Harry and look at him.

"You don't like water, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned just to make sure he had heard right, though after what had just happened it was very obvious. Harry shook his head.

"I don' like waler."

"Why Harry?" Dumbledore prodded gently.

"'Cause of wha' _She _did!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes going round and darting around as if to looking for someone.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore continued, amazed that he had finally gotten Harry to talk.

"Down down, no come up!" Harry whispered urgently, putting his small hands on Dumbledore's shoulders and pushing down. With a sickening feeling Dumbledore felt as if he knew what Harry was going on about and quickly pressed Harry to tell him more.

"Who Harry? _WHO?_"

"Auntie." Harry whispered, eyes downcast.

"Your Aunt, Harry?" Dumbledore answered appalled.

"Auntie but not Auntie." Harry tried to amend.

"What Harry?"

"_Auntie _but _not Auntie."_ Harry tried once more but Dumbledore was thoroughly confused.

"What is her name Harry? Do you know her name?" Harry drew back and looked as though he was thinking before his face began to crumble in the obvious signs of major distress.

"Her name, Harry? Pet, do you know her name?" Dumbledore tried one last time but upon seeing Harry so ready to break, realized that this was as far as he could push things for one day and simply cradled Harry in his arms for several moments.

"Thank you for telling me Harry, you did the right thing pet. Now, how about we get you out of those wet clothes?" Harry nodded lightly as he laid his head down on Dumbledore's shoulder, wrapped his arms around Dumbledore's neck and closed his eyes.

Dumbledore paused to pick up the ball before heading back to the blanket and quickly put everything away.

Dumbledore made the walk back up to his office brisk and quick glad of the fact that Harry had his eyes closed the whole time so he would not get scared by the stairs or anything else.

Dumbledore walked quickly into his rooms and grabbed some nice warm clothes for Harry. The Headmaster quickly but carefully stripped Harry out of his wet clothes, noting with a pang that he kept his eyes closed the whole time, and after drying Harry off toughly and dressed him in the clean clothes.

"There we go Harry, all better," Dumbledore hummed, as he picked Harry up once more. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Dumbledore's neck and laid his head on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Well now, Harry, would you like a story before we go to Minerva's rooms?" Dumbledore questioned as he sat down in a chair. Harry shook his head against Dumbledore's shoulder and Dumbledore realized that right now Harry just needed to feel secure and loved.

For the better part of the next half hour Dumbledore rocked and crooned and murmured soothingly to Harry. It seemed that this was helping him relax once more because every so often Harry would peek out from behind half closed eye lids smile slightly before snuggling closer to Dumbledore once more.

One thing that Dumbledore did find strange was that Harry did not fall asleep once during any of what Dumbledore had come to call "Relax time". Harry was calming down after his eventful day and was obviously comfortable, but he never once fell asleep.

"Well Harry, it is about time we went to see Minerva. Or would you rather go to sleep early?" Harry squirmed slightly in Dumbledore's arms before giving a small yawn and stretching.

"Wanna go." Harry said, though even as he did so he curled up in Dumbledore's lap. Dumbledore smiled they could go for a little while, Minerva would understand.

"Alright then Harry lets go." With that Dumbledore stood up with Harry in his arms and walked out the door heading to Minerva's quarters.

XxXxXxX

"Albus, Harry! Come in come in!" McGonagall greeted them with a warm smile. "How are you doing today Harry?" Harry gave a small smile and said "Good" before turning to rest his head once more on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"I am afraid we can only stay for a short time Minerva, Harry has had a rather trying day and needs to get to sleep soon."

"Oh yes, yes of course. Dinner will be fast then." McGonagall brushed aside Dumbledore's apology with a wave of her hand and led them to the dinning room where a simple dinner of roast, mashed potatoes and greens was set out.

"This smells delicious, Minerva." Dumbledore complimented as he sat Harry down in the chair that McGonagall had provided.

Dinner was quiet and unhindered by anything except Harry not wanting to eat. Though both adults had already anticipated this and so they both gently coxed Harry into eating a little more then half his dinner.

"Very good, Harry." McGonagall praised with a smile as Harry finished his glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry suddenly gave a jaw-splitting yawn that caused both adults in the room to chuckle.

"I should say that it is time for someone to be getting to bed, but first I have something special for you Harry." McGonagall said with an air of mystery in her voice. Harry sat up a little straighter in his chair trying to see what McGonagall was getting from the shelf in the kitchen.

"Here you go Harry-"

"Minerva? Minverva are you in there? Open up I must speak with you!" The adults in the room froze recognizing the voice of the Minister of Magic coming from outside of the portrait covering the entrance to McGonagall's quarters.

"Oh my! What is he doing here?" Minerva grumbled the brightly coloured package she had just set on the table forgotten.

"Come, Harry dear, we're going to go in here now," McGonagall said as she picked up Harry and went into her bedroom with Dumbledore following. "Distract him!" McGonagall mouthed as over Harry's head as she gave him to Dumbledore who took Harry gently, and began to talk to him as McGonagall transfigured a bed with high sides so that Harry could not get out.

"Harry, Minerva and I need to go see what this man wants. I want you to be a good boy and lay down here and try to get some sleep. Alright Harry? Be very quiet." Dumbledore said as he tucked Harry into bed. Harry's eye brows were knitted together but he nodded anyway. "That's a good boy, Harry. Good night." Dumbledore praised as he gave Harry a light kiss on the forehead.

"Good night pet, be nice and quiet alright? Get some sleep." McGonagall gave Harry a light kiss as well before both she and Dumbledore exited the room. Not noticing that the small gust of wind that the door had emitted when closing was enough to put out the candle in the room, plunging Harry into darkness.

XxXxX

For what seemed to be hours McGonagall and Dumbledore discussed things with the Minister feeling as if they could not get rid of him soon enough. Though both had to agree the Ministers reason for coming was a good one, three Death Eaters had recently been captured and brought in once McGonagall and Dumbledore had let and the Minister saw it fit to inform them.

But still every so often McGonagall or Dumbledore would find themselves looking at the door which held Harry behind it and hoped that the Minister would simply leave.

About forty-five minutes had passed since Minister Fudge had arrived when there was suddenly a noise from behind the door that made both McGonagall and Dumbledore's hearts practically stop.

A loud _thump _seemed to resound through the entire room and Minister Fudge rose to his feet.

"What was that?" He questioned his hand moving towards his wand pocket and moving towards the door.

"Oh Minister it was probably nothing, more then likely one of the new robes I just bought and haven't unwrapped fell off my shelf." McGonagall said thinking quickly, though it was obvious to both her and Dumbledore that the Minister needed to leave soon.

"Oh yes of course." The Minister said dismissively. "It has been such a long day I'm afraid I'm getting rather jumpy." Grasping the opportunity Dumbledore quickly cut in.

"It has been a very long day for all of us Minister; perhaps it would be better to continue this conversation another time when we can all think more clearly."

"Of course you're right Albus, always the voice of reason. I will owl you if anything happens." Minister Fudge agreed with a nod.

"Yes, the moment anything arises." McGonagall cut in.

"Very well, good night to you both." Minister Fudge said as he donned his bowler hat and exited the rooms.

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore heaved sighs of relief as they hurried over to McGonagall's bedroom door.

Dumbledore quickly opened the door and was shocked when Harry tumbled out of the room. He had obviously been sitting with his back to the door as now he was flat on his back looking up at his caregivers with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore sighed as he bent down to pick the small child up.

"Everything is alright pet," McGonagall put in rubbing Harry's back as he clung to Dumbledore.

"Are you alright Harry?" McGonagall continued as she began to walk into her room once more with Dumbledore and Harry following her but as Dumbledore was about to enter the room Harry cried out and tried to jerk out of Dumbledore's arms.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore questioned as Harry's eyes filled with tears once more. Harry shivered and once more tried to get out of Dumbledore's arms as a subdued sob burst from his chest.

"What was that about Albus?" McGonagall questioned, referring to how Harry was acting.

"Dats a Bad Door!" Harry suddenly cried pointing at McGonagall's bed room door. "A _Bad Door!."_

With that Harry turned his face and buried it in Dumbledore's shoulder as he began to cry. Nothing either adult said could calm him, or get him to release the death grip he had on Dumbledore. Harry stayed in Dumbledore's arms until he had cried himself to sleep and Dumbledore and McGonagall had walked back to Dumbledore's room to put Harry to sleep.

But even so, Harry did not have a peaceful night, and for that matter neither did Dumbledore for he was woken up many times throughout the night by the cries of a toddler in the throes of a nightmare.


	9. Mooney

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry that I posted this new chapter but forgot this. But this is important so please read.

I greatly appreciate all of my readers so please do review; it means a lot to know that people enjoy this fic. It gives me more reason to continue it. Also, if you have any suggestion or ideas of what you would like to see in the story please let me know. I do have the chapters outlined but that does not mean that I won't take into consideration what you want. I'm not going to guarantee that I will use your idea but I will consider it.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Please review!

And a BIG thank you to my wonderful beta MysticSong1978, get better soon!

**Moon…..ey?**

After the Minister's visit to McGonagall's quarter's things seemed to go from bad to worse. Harry was more withdrawn then ever and both McGonagall and Dumbledore were starting to feel extremely helpless and frustrated.

It was now five days since the Minster had visited and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry were all outside under a tree. It was apparent to both adults that Harry seemed to be drawing within himself much more then usual and at an alarming rate.

Dumbledore looked down at the small boy who was laying at the far right side of the blanket. Harry was laying on his back, his small hands clasped over his stomach and his eyes fixed at the rapidly darkening sky.

Dumbledore forced himself not to heave a sigh, though as he looked at McGonagall out of the corner of his eye he could see that she too was watching Harry. Dumbledore turned his full attention back to Harry and continued to observe him.

One thing that Dumbledore had noticed was that even though Harry no longer tore across the grounds running, jumping, and playing in glee, he was still much more relaxed outdoors then in.

Dumbledore moved towards Harry and saw the small boys' eyes shift ever so slightly to watch him as Dumbledore settled himself down next to Harry and smiled down at him.

"Harry its time to go inside; are you ready?" Dumbledore asked as Harry eyed him in the same weary fashion that he had adopted recently. Dumbledore felt his heart clench painfully as it always did when Harry gave him that look. _I will help you Harry, I promise._ Dumbledore vowed as he forced himself to continue to smile.

Harry nodded after a moment at Dumbledore's question and began to stand up. McGonagall was already gathering every thing together and putting things away. For several minutes Dumbledore and Harry helped McGonagall put things away.

"Thank you so much for helping Harry! You are such a good boy." McGonagall praised with a smile. Harry ducked his head to hide a small smile of his own.

Dumbledore threw McGonagall a grateful smile which she returned. Both caregivers had come to cherish every outward sign of joy that Harry showed even if it was something as small as a smile.

Dumbledore smoothed out his slightly rumpled robes and reached his hand out to Harry. Harry yawned slightly before putting his small hand in Dumbledore's and allowing himself to be lead back up to the castle.

McGonagall and Dumbledore both spoke to Harry and each other in comforting easy tones as they continued up to Dumbledore's office. Both adults had come to realize that Harry was much more apt to becoming upset around his bed time and it was better to keep things as slow as possible.

Harry, who had taken a greater liking to walking whenever the group went anywhere, only made it to the middle of the second flight of stairs (which he had seemed to not fear any longer so long as Dumbledore and McGonagall walked along side him and he was allowed to clutch their robes in his small fists) before he turned and pulled lightly at Dumbledore's robes and buried his face in the smooth folds of the cloth.

Dumbledore clucked his tongue softly as he picked Harry up and cradled the small boy in his arms.

"We're almost there, Harry," Dumbledore soothed as Harry started to fuss as the group turned a corner and the gargoyles came into sight.

Dumbledore quickly moved into the routine that both he and McGonagall had become accustomed to in the last few days. Dumbledore began to bring out some different, looser, more comfortable cloths as McGonagall went to fetch the bruise balm and the salve fore Harry's diaper rash.

As McGonagall re-entered the room, potions in hand, she watched as Dumbledore gently rocked Harry in his arms doing his best to get Harry as calm as possible. It had become painfully apparent that Harry disliked having to have the potions rubbed into this skin no matter how much better they made him feel.

"Harry, child, it is time for your medicine." Dumbledore told Harry as he saw McGonagall enter the room. Harry squirmed in Dumbledore's arms giving a whine of protest.

"I know Harry, I know you don't like it but it will be over soon." Dumbledore soothed as Harry wrapped his arms around Dumbledore's neck and buried his small face in Dumbledore's shoulder. Harry did not like this daily procedure but had found that it went faster if he stayed still.

"That's it Harry, relax." Dumbledore murmured as McGonagall quickly rubbed the bruise balm on the bruises on Harry's neck, which were thankfully fading quickly. The diaper rash which was quickly disappearing as well from Harry's person did not disappear from either mind of Harry's caregivers. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore tried everyway they could think of to get Harry to tell them how he had gotten it but Harry would always pull away in silence.

"There Harry, all done," McGonagall said as she patted Harry lightly on his back.

Harry turned his head so that he could see McGonagall and nodded slightly.

"There now Harry," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Lest get you into these soft pyjamas." Harry did not struggle as he was dressed in his bed time clothes and put to bed. Harry struggled to stay awake for several minutes as he always did, watching McGonagall and Dumbledore as if making sure they did not leave.

As soon as Harry nodded off to sleep McGonagall and Dumbledore slipped quietly out of the room and into Dumbledore's office.

"Well Albus," McGonagall started as she and Dumbledore sat down to have some tea. "I think it is time we looked for some outside help." Dumbledore looked up from the cup of at he was preparing and nodded gravely.

This was not the first time that the idea of outside help had been brought up; on the contrary over the last few days it seemed that this was quite a popular topic.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he leaned back in his chair and took a small sip of tea.

"Yes, I believe you are right," Dumbledore agreed. "However, I do wish to allow a small amount of time to see if Harry might relax when Remus comes to see him."

"Truth be told Albus, the first time Harry saw Remus, he did not look very comfortable." McGonagall pointed out; Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes Minerva you are right but we must also take into account that Harry was not at his best. I believe that Harry might open up if Remus is present. There is even the grand possibility that Harry might even began to remember him."

"And have you spoken to Remus?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, we have exchanged a few owls and he had a very interesting idea." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he waited for McGonagall to ask just what Remus suggested. When she did, with a small bit of annoyance Dumbledore noted, he answered with a smile.

"Remus suggested that we might all take Harry out to a toy store and perhaps lunch."

"Well that is a wonderful idea; he does need to get out and about," McGonagall agreed with a smile.

"My reaction exactly, Minerva. I also had thought that a careful, well placed glamour, could keep Harry's identity a secret."

"And what if he were to catch a look at himself in a mirror or a store window?" McGonagall demanded.

"It is quite easy to put a charm on a child's eyes so that they can see through a set glamour. We will do that to Harry before he wakes up and we, meaning of course you, Remus, and I, will also be able to see Harry as he truly is. Nothing to drastic will be changed; as far as the ministry and everyone else in our world is concerned Harry is still with his relatives, and even if someone were to pick up on the fact that Harry is absent from his relatives' home, who would believe that he was a child?" Dumbledore continued serenely, popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth. "Changing his hair and eye colour will do just fine. I of course, will put a much stronger charm to conceal Harry's scar but other then that everything should be fine."

"I must admit Albus; you have put a decent amount of thought into this." McGonagall said with a nod of approval. "When is Remus coming?"

Dumbledore took a slow sip of his tea before answering with a small smile;

"Tomorrow."

xXxXxXxXx

The next day dawned bright and sunny with a slight nip in the air and dark scattered clouds that threatened rain. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall had been up since around five, and had quickly cast the charms needed for the glamour on Harry, as well as the charms which would allow him, and themselves, to see through them.

It was now eight o-clocks and Dumbledore was giving Harry a bath while McGonagall waited for Remus.

Bath time was defiantly a test of patience as Harry had to be coaxed and pleaded with to get into the water, and even then he would refuse to let go of Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore smiled softly down at Harry as he lathered a wash cloth with baby soap and proceeded to wash Harry's body with it. As he did so Dumbledore allowed his mind to wonder back to when he and McGonagall had finally given Harry a proper bath.

_It was two days after the minister's visit and Dumbledore and McGonagall had both agreed it was time to help Harry start getting over his fear of waster. However, when they had approached Harry with the idea of taking a bath, to say that Harry had not liked the idea would be a huge understatement._

_Harry had fled under his cot and had refused to come out. Many promises, coaxing words, and tears later, Harry had finally crawled out from under his cot and allowed Dumbledore to pick him up._

_After McGonagall and Dumbledore had both promised several times that nothing bad would happen to him and that they would both be there the entire time, Harry had at long last allowed them to lead him to the bathroom._

_Bath time had taken much longer then either McGonagall or Dumbledore could have imagined, what with Harry being rigid as a board and completely terrified (though neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall could blame him) through the whole process. _

_Dumbledore and McGonagall had talked Harry through the entire process, telling Harry what they were going to do before they did it and trying to keep the mood as light as possible, but even so it was easy to see that Harry could not wait to get out of the water. _

A loud squeal, somewhere between glee and fright, startled Dumbledore out of his thoughts and he focused once more on Harry who was watching as one of his bath toys made its way over to him.

Dumbledore smiled sadly before plucking the rubber duck out of the water and setting it on the edge of the tube. Harry did not like to play with toys while he was taking a bath, he much rather preferred to get in and out of the water as fast as possible. However, Dumbledore had also found out that Harry's family did not allow him to play with toys, in the bath or out, Harry was simply not allowed. Harry had also unintentionally told Dumbledore that whenever his relatives gave him a bath the water was either freezing, or boiling. To say that Dumbledore had been horrified at this revelation was a grand understatement.

"Harry, can you lean your head back so that I can wash your hair?" Dumbledore questioned lightly as he held up a cup full of water for Harry to see. Harry made a small sound of unhappiness and fear in the back of his throat as he eyed the cup wearily, but never the less Harry complied and tipped his head back slightly; keeping his eyes open and watching Dumbledore until the very last moment before Dumbledore emptied the cup onto his head.

"There we go Harry," Dumbledore smiled warmly down at the sopping wet child in the tub. "Are you ready to get out now?" Harry gave an enthusiastic nod and raised his arms; Dumbledore readily complied and picked Harry up and quickly wrapped him in a towel.

Just as Dumbledore was finishing getting Harry ready for the day he could hear voices drifting in from his office and hurried to finish drying Harry's hair.

Harry had been told what would be going on that day and had seemed to understand, though he had given no sign of recognition when he was told that Remus Lupin would be coming along with them as well. However, Harry had seemed exited with the prospect of going somewhere new and had given both McGonagall and Dumbledore a large smile to express his joy.

"Well Harry, my boy, it would seem that our guest has arrived. Are you ready?" Harry nodded and gave Dumbledore a nervous smile as Dumbledore set Harry down on the ground and led Harry out of the bathroom, through the bed room, and into his office where both McGonagall and Remus Lupin were waiting.

"Remus, how good to see you." Dumbledore greeted as he and Harry made there way into the room. Remus and McGonagall quickly stood up from there seats and made there way over to the centre of the room.

"Like wise Albus," Lupin replied before turning his attention to the small boy who was currently hiding behind Dumbledore's legs, peaking out every so often to look at Remus.

"And hello to you too Harry," Lupin continued with a smile. "How are you this morning?" Harry remained silent for a moment before Dumbledore kneeled down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Come now Harry, it is rude to not answer a question." Harry looked up at the man for a second longer before nodding his head.

"I… Iumm doin' good." Harry hesitantly answered. Dumbledore and the other occupants of the room smiled down at the small boy, who upon seeing that he had obviously not done anything wrong, managed a small grin of his own.

Harry gazed up at the man in front of him with wonder and confusion. This man seemed so very familiar but Harry could not seem to remember where he had seen him before. Harry nervously shifted from foot to foot and once again took refuge behind Dumbledore's legs as the adults sorted out the plans for the day.

It was not just the simple fact that the man was strangely familiar, but Harry also got a very strange feeling whenever he looked at the man. Almost as if he should not only recognize the man, but as if there was something else that made the man very important. Harry shivered slightly as he looked at the man and the strange, and unwelcome, feeling washed over him again.

"Well then it is settled," Dumbledore concluded as he looked down at Harry who looked back up at him with an expectant expression.

"We goin'?" Harry questioned softly as he clutched Dumbledore's robes in his small fists.

"Yes Harry that is what I meant, are you ready to go?" Dumbledore confirmed as he reached down to pick Harry up. Harry nodded excitedly as he, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin walked out of Dumbledore's office and made their way down to the grounds.

A single carriage was waiting for them on the grounds to take the small party to Hogsmeade where they would then proceed to enjoy their day out.

"Are you looking forward to today, Harry?" Lupin asked after they were all situated. Harry was currently sitting beside Dumbledore and in front of Lupin, this left McGonagall beside Lupin and in front of Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, almost as if asking permission to respond. When Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head slightly in Lupin's direction Harry took the hint and answered.

"Yeah, it be lofs of fun." His voice was still small and hesitant as he was not completely sure if he liked this man yet, but when Lupin gave him a bright smile Harry could not help relaxing slightly.

"Whut we guna do?" Harry questioned quietly five minutes later. Dumbledore and McGonagall shared identical looks of surprise before they both sprouted large smiles. This was one of the few times Harry had spoken without having been spoken to first, not only that but the question had not been directed at either of them; it had been directed at Lupin.

"We'll be doing lots of fun stuff today Harry, you just wait and see. You'll have a great time," Lupin answered his voice taking on a softer more carefree tone. Harry seemed to notice this as well because he gave a small grin before he ducked his head and started to play with Dumbledore's robes.

Ten minutes later the small group was standing at Hogsmeade station looking around and trying to decide what would be the best course of action. They did have a general idea but each person knew that this was a special day for Harry, as it was his first outside the castle, and they wanted to make it memorable.

McGonagall looked down at Harry who was currently holding tightly on to her hand and couldn't help but laugh slightly as she saw Harry looking around as if he had never been outside in his life. He was pulling slightly on McGonagall's arm and was walking to and fro as far as he could with out letting go of her hand.

The group finally settled on simply walking around Hogsmeade for a while before actually entering any of the stores. This gave them plenty of time to explain to Harry what everything was and what was going on. Several times Harry would voluntarily ask a question or comment on something, and each time Dumbledore and McGonagall could not help but smile at how Harry was quickly coming out of his shell.

Lupin took the liberty of pointing out different things that he thought Harry might be interested in, and most of the time he was rewarded with a smile and a few quick questions about the object in question.

It was around one thirty when the group stopped for lunch and ice cream. They had stopped in several different shops and browsed different shop windows since they had arrived, but they had yet to find something that would hold Harry's interest for long.

"Come on now Harry, time to sit down," Dumbledore said as he pulled out a chair for Harry to sit on. Harry, who had been holding McGonagall's hand as he waited with her and Lupin in line, quickly toddled over to Dumbledore, and, with some, assistance scrambled onto his chair.

As Lupin and McGonagall come over to the table with their food, McGonagall sat down on Harry's left side while Dumbledore was on Harry's right and Lupin sat in front of Harry. Harry tilted his head lightly to one side and chewed on his lip nervously as he looked around the table. Lupin who noticed Harry's discomfort first quickly spoke up.

"Harry is something wrong?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly focused their attention on Harry as well, waiting to see if he would answer. After several long moments of silence it seemed as if Harry was not going to answer and Dumbledore made as if to repeat the question, but before he could Harry looked down at his lap and started fidgeting with his robes.

"I wanna sit nets to you." Harry murmured quietly as he continued to fidget with his robes. McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged surprised but happy smiles over Harry's head. Dumbledore turned slightly toward Lupin and gave him a wink and a smile which Lupin returned as he felt a warm buzz of happiness settle over him at Harry's words.

"Well of course you can sit next to Remus, pet." McGonagall smiled as she slowly and gently ran her fingers through Harry's hair to calm him as she had seen Dumbledore do so many times. Harry might have started to come out of his shell a little bit and talk a little more and ask question, but McGonagall could tell that it would be a long time before Harry got comfortable enough to actually voice what he wanted. It was easy to see that this was a very big step for Harry.

"Here pet, why don't you switch places with me, hmm? Does that sound alright?" McGonagall continued as he got up. Harry gave a small nod before looking around at all the adults' one more and waited until they all gave some sign that everything was ok, whether it was a smile or nod. Harry's gaze lingered on Lupin and a strong feeling of nervous happiness began to bloom in the pit of his stomach when he saw the smile on the man's face, and the warmth in his eyes.

The rest of lunch went by quickly with many jokes and smiles exchanged as well as Harry seeming to finally open up and a little more. It seemed that though Harry was still not completely comfortable he was blooming under Remus' praise, loving smiles, and gentle gaze.

Even after the group was finished eating they stayed in their seats talking animatedly and exchanging miscellaneous news. Harry had taken to walking around the small restaurant wandering a few feet away before rushing back, laughing and grinning up at the adults.

When it was apparent that Harry was beginning to get board and fussy with doing nothing more then exploring, Remus suggested a trip to a magical toy menagerie down the street was in order. Harry did not seem to completely understand where they were going, but the simple fact that he was getting to explore more was enough to excite him.

Harry walked between Dumbledore and Remus, a small hand clutching either of the larger ones tightly. Harry seemed to be warming up more and more to Remus and both Dumbledore and McGonagall were happy to see it. Remus' slow, kind smile and his warm eyes had always calmed Harry when he was first a child and Dumbledore was happy to note that it seemed Remus had not lost his touch.

"Come on Harry," Remus encouraged gently as he pulled on Harry's hand. "It's just a little further."

Harry looked up at the man as he sped up once more. There was just so much to see! His Aunt and Uncle had never allowed him to go anywhere with them and so Harry just _had _to look at everything. Harry flexed his fingers slightly in the man's grip and gazed back steadily when he looked down. There was a smile that seemed to always be in the man's eyes as well as his face and Harry found himself giving a toothy grin in return.

"Ah, here we are!" Harry turned his attention away from the man and instead looked at a large, brick building in front of him. It reminded Harry of something out of one of Dudley's story books, with its bright red bricks, cosy little chimney , flowers surrounding it as well as what seemed to be giant toys in the front of it.

"Bad, bad." Harry spoke suddenly. Dumbledore looked down in surprise, wondering if Harry thought that he was in trouble. However, when Dumbledore gazed at the small angelic face it was easy to see that Harry looked indignant and disapproving, not scared at all.

"What is bad, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, genuinely curious. Harry gave Dumbledore an incredulous look, as though he could not believe he was being asked such a question.

"They leave toys outside and not pick em' up! Bad, bad!" Harry explained in exasperation. For a moment everyone was silent before they all, excluding Harry, burst into laughter. The indignant expression on Harry's face only made them all laugh harder.

"You are a riot, Harry!" Remus laughed as he bent down on one knee in front of Harry, wearing a large smile and ruffling Harry's hair fondly. Harry, seeing that he had done nothing wrong gave a full out laugh and clapped his hands together at the reaction he had gotten from the adults.

"Come on now," McGonagall urged, still smiling. "At this rate we won't even get to see the store!"

"She's right." Remus nodded and stood up once more. "Hurry, hurry Harry!" Harry laughed once more and did his best to keep up with Remus' quickened pace.

The inside of the store was brightly lit with shelves and shelves stocked to the ceiling with toys, large bins scattered around the stores were filled to the top with toys as well; from stuffed animals to brightly coloured balls or all shapes and sizes.

Harry stared around at the store, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in awe. Remus was laughing warmly at Harry's reaction and bent down so that he could speak to the awe struck boy.

"I take it you like it Harry?" Harry turned wide eyes to look at Remus' smiling face before turning and hurling himself at Dumbledore's legs and clinging to his robes.

"Harry!" Remus cried, shocked at the sudden reaction and change of attitude.

Dumbledore reached down and brought the trembling child into his arms.

"Harry my boy, what is the matter?" Dumbledore questioned softly as he ran a gentle hand through the boys hair. Harry did not answer, instead he turned and wrapped his small arms around Dumbledore's neck and buried his face in the soft folds of Dumbledore's robes.

"Harry pet, don't you want to look at all the nice toys?" McGonagall asked as she stepped forward and rubbed circles on Harry's back. Harry turned his head to look at her and gave a firm shake before clinging to Dumbledore once again.

"Harry…" Remus began, his eyes gazing worriedly this best friend's son. "Harry, would you like to just look at some of the toys. It would be a shame if you didn't get to see them." Harry hesitated before turning once more before gazing at Remus with questioning eyes.

"Yes pet," McGonagall put in with a smile as she noted that Harry was starting to respond once more. "Let's just walk around for a bit." Harry looked up at Dumbledore who gazed back at Harry with loving concern in his eyes.

"Its up to you Harry," Dumbledore answered in reply to the silent question in Harry's eyes. Harry's face creased into a frown as he rested his head on Dumbledore's shoulder once more.

"I don wanna be bad," Harry whispered as he played softly with Dumbledore's beard. Dumbledore had to keep himself from heaving a great sigh. It had seemed as if they had been making so much progress with Harry yet now… now they were back to the whole issue about "Being Bad". It seemed that no matter what happened it always came back to Harry's fear of being punished if he did something he thought was wrong.

"Oh child, you are not bad, nor will you be. This was supposed to be a special day for you to enjoy. However, if you would like to leave we will. As I said it is your choice pet." Harry looked around at the adults and gave the beginnings of a small, tentative smile.

"Stay, for a lil' bit." Harry said softly.

"Alright Harry," Remus smiled and Harry gave what seemed to be a smile in return before he rested his head on Dumbledore's chest.

For the better part of the next fifteen minutes the small group made its way around the toy story, up one isle and down the next. Several times Harry would find something that caught his eye and the group would stop to admire whatever it was. However, Harry never made a move to touch anything, whether it was offered to him or not and instead he simply watched from his place in Dumbledore's arms.

Several times Dumbledore made as if to put Harry down when Harry seemed to have finally relaxed but every time Harry would give a loud wail or other cry of displeasure and cling to Dumbledore once more. It would take many soothing and comforting words before Harry would continue to admire the many toys once more. Strangely enough, though Harry would not allow Remus to hold him, it was Remus who was able to calm Harry down the quickest.

When the group had been in the store for about forty five minutes Harry finally pulled away from Dumbledore slightly and asked if he could be put down. Surprised as they all were at this request Dumbledore placed Harry gently on his feet and gave the small boy a large smile. Harry still stayed glued to Dumbledore's side as he clutched Dumbledore's robes in his small fist, but every so often he would wander ahead slightly, hesitantly pointing out toys that caught his interest.

Dumbledore looked at his watch as the small party neared the back of the store and noticed that they had been wandering the store for nearly a full hour. Thinking that it would be best to head back as Harry had missed his nap and by the time they reached Hogwarts and everything was taking care of (dressing Harry in lighter clothes and cleaning Harry up and whatever else needed to be done) it would be close to dinner time.

Dumbledore looked up in time to see that Harry had gotten rather far ahead and was turning the corner before he disappeared into the next isle.

"I think I'm getting to old to keep up with this child." Dumbledore commented good naturedly as he sped up to catch up with Harry.

Harry looked over his shoulder in time to see Mr. Dawmbledow pull something out of a pocket and look at it, before he rounded the corner and found himself in the last isle of the store. Harry looked around and found that this isle of the store seemed to be slightly neglected. A slight layer of dust covered the different toys and the windows did not look very well cleaned.

Harry stepped forward and let his eyes travel along the shelves of toys. Unlike the other toys that would wink, wave, and call out greetings, these looked much more stationary. Though Harry noticed that they did move every so often.

Harry continued to move along down the isle and just as he was reaching the middle of the isle he caught sight of a stuffed black dog on one of the shelves. Like everything else it seemed to be covered with a light layer of dust and when Harry looked closer he noticed that the dog was not motionless as he had first thought, instead it was panting, its pink tongue lolling lazily out of its mouth as it blinked up at Harry.

Harry squinted at the dog and brought a hand up to his head as a sudden bark like laughter rang through his head. Harry moved closer to the shelf that the dog was on and as he drew nearer a picture flashed through is mind. Someone with kind grey eyes was smiling at him… was it at him? Who was the person?

The laughter seemed to fill Harry's head once more. _Laughter… someone laughing in a dark room…. Colours everywhere…noise…_ Harry groaned as he reached for the dog. _Laughter again… the room… dark something big and dark… the laughter… a man… yes a man! The grey eyed man…light… falling… falling…_ Harry flinched back as a deep feeling of sorrow filled him and he stumbled back, falling into a sitting position and covering his eyes with his hands.

Remus suddenly sped up as he saw Harry sit down and cover his eyes.

"Harry…?" Remus called softly as he knelt down beside Harry. Harry did not respond but he did make a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat. "Come now, Harry." Remus tried again as he gently pulled Harry's hands away from his eyes. "Are you alright?" Harry looked up at Remus, his green eyes filled with confused sadness and he reached out with a small and took hold of the front of Remus' robes.

Remus blinked in surprise but obliged the young child and picked him up. Harry clung tightly to him and shifted in Remus' arms as though trying to find a comfortable spot. It took only a moment for Remus to realize that the reason Harry was squirming so much was because he was trying to reach something on the shelf behind him.

Turning around Remus shifted the boy in his arms so that Harry could get a clear view of the shelves and their inventory.

"What is it Harry? Is there something you want?" Harry answered by patting Remus' shoulder and reaching out to something on the shelf before looking down at something on one of the lower shelves. Remus followed the child's line of sight and caught his breath when he saw what Harry was indicating. The dog was easily compared to another, full grown, black dog that he had known and the other toy…. The other toy was a replica of his own inner wolf.

Harry reached for the wolf once more before looking down at the dog and burying his head in Remus' shoulder. Remus turned away from the toys in order to try and compose himself as he walked back to where McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting for them. With slightly shaking hands Remus pulled Harry off him and handed the small boy to Dumbledore.

"Go ahead…" Remus trailed off as he cleared his throat. "I'll catch up; there is something that I need to do."

"Very well, shall we meet you at the front of the store?" McGonagall asked as she and Dumbledore turned to make there way to the front.

"Yes that sounds good." Remus nodded and turned, not noticing Harry cry out for him as he strained small hands to reach him.

When Remus caught up with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry at the front of the toy store he held a bag in one hand and a strange expression on his face. Harry had been fussing and every so often a tear would leak out of his eyes. However, when he saw Remus he gave a loud cry and reached out for him. Dumbledore eyebrows rose in surprise but he never the less obliged and handed Remus the small boy. Harry seemed much more content as he laid his head down on Remus' chest and closed his eyes, his small fist gripping Remus' robes tightly as the group left the store.

Back at Hogwarts Remus was struggling to get Harry to release his robes but every time he tried Harry would wail and scream until Remus would stop, then Harry would go back to lying contentedly on Remus chest. After his forth attempt Remus looked up to seem Dumbledore laughing quietly, even stern McGonagall had an amused smile on her face.

"Any suggestions Albus?" Remus demanded looking down at the resting child in his arms. Dumbledore chuckled.

"He did not take his nap today, and Harry has proved to be rather clingy, it might just be better to let it be for now." Remus gave a look that clearly stated that was not what he had wanted to hear. But never the less Remus sighed and moved to sit down in a chair.

"Well do you think he will fall asleep?" Remus asked as he smiled down at Harry and stoked the boy's hair. The glamour had been taken off and Harry was back to his normal looks.

"Oh, eventually." McGonagall replied with a vague smile as she and Dumbledore sat down for some tea. Remus made a face before getting up and walking across the room to pick up the bag he had left there. Walking back to his seat Remus pulled out the dog and wolf that he had purchased at the store and placed them in his arms close to Harry.

Harry eyed the toys uncertainty before reaching out and snaking an arm around the wolf and drawing it firmly to his chest. The dog on the other hand was held loosely in his fist. Remus stood up and began walking around the room, gently rocking Harry as he did so to try and help him to sleep. Harry nodded off rather quickly with the wolf still held firmly against his chest and the dog hanging from his limp hand.

Once Remus was sure that Harry was asleep he made his way over the where Dumbledore and McGonagall were having tea and began to converse with them in hushed tones so as not to wake the sleeping child.

"I was wondering if I could come again tomorrow." Remus began. "I don't have to leave for my next mission for a few days at least and was hoping to use that time to get to know Harry a little better."

"That's a wonderful idea." McGonagall smiled. "You have not idea how much he has opened up just in the short while that you have been here today. It used to be that the only person he would let pick him up was Albus, and now look at him." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Harry would be more then a little disappointed if you did not come to visit him again." The old mans eyes glittered as he spoke. Remus smiled and looked fondly down at the small boy sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"I wasn't there for him the first time around… he needs me now and…" Remus hesitated. "And I need him." Both McGonagall and Dumbledore nodded in grim understanding.

"You both need each other," McGonagall began as she took another sip of tea. "Harry is a stubborn, independent boy who has not had anyone to count on through most of his life. Hopefully when he is back to his proper age he will realize that there are still people who he can trust and who care about him."

"He'll know." Dumbledore spoke. "It might be hard at first, re-ageing is harder then de-ageing but he will come around."

Remus started suddenly as he gazed down at the child in his grasp who had just flinched in his sleep and who was mumbling in coherently.

"What is he saying?" McGonagall questioned, leaning forward slightly to try and hear better.

"Not sure." Remus replied, leaning his head down as well to try and find out what Harry was saying.

"Muh….. Muh… MuH…" It sounded like the beginnings of a word as Harry continued to mumble in his sleep. "Moo.. Moooo…Moooo" Harry clutched the wolf more firmly to his chest.

"MOONEY!" The cry tore from Harry as he jerked awake, his breathing fast as he sat up in Remus arms. The other members of the room watched in silence. To surprised to do much else.

Harry blinked rapidly as he drew in a few quick, shallow breaths and brought the wolf he was holding to eye level. After a few moments Harry gave the wolf a large hug. Next, Harry turned his attention the dog which was still being held limp in his other hand. Bringing it up to eye level as well Harry held the dog under his scrutinizing gaze before a confused, and slightly pained look crossed his face and with a cry Harry threw the dog across the room with all his strength. For a moment Harry watched the dog sail through the air before he turned back to Remus and clung to the man tightly, shaking.

Dumbledore was the first to move, as he got up from his chair and made his way across the room to where the dog lay crumbled on the floor no one spoke. Perhaps they wouldn't have been able to even if they had wanted. There did not seem to be anything appropriate to say about this sudden outburst.

Picking up the toy with a gentle elegance Dumbledore made his way over to Remus and Harry. Running his hand lightly through Harry's hair Dumbledore made to give Harry the dog. Harry however gave a strangled cry of "NO!" and pushed Dumbledore's hand away before snuggling closer to Remus and bringing the wolf up to his face and giving it a kiss.

Remus exchanged confused looks with Dumbledore and McGonagall before doing the only thing he could think of and began rocking Harry once more, trying to get him to sleep.


	10. Baby?

Hello everyone! Here's a birthday post! Yep today is my BIRTHDAY! So after your done reading REVIEW! I'll love you forever:)

**

* * *

**

**Baby……?**

For the first time in many, many years Headmaster Albus Dumbledore woke up with the sun already streaming through his bedroom window. For several moments Dumbledore simply lay in bed enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on his face. Suddenly, he shot up into a sitting position and put a hand to his head.

_Harry! _Dumbledore thought frantically as he stumbled out of bed and hurried to get dressed. _Why isn't he up yet? Or is he up and simply can't find me? Did he wake up or have any nightmares last night, I can't seem to remember…_Just as Dumbledore's thoughts were growing more frantic, loud peels of delighted laughter caught his attention. He froze and turned to look at the closed bedroom door. More laughter reached Dumbledore's ears and he collapsed on his bed in relief and embarrassment. How could he have forgotten, once again, that Remus was taking care of Harry?

Dumbledore laid back down in bed, trying to calm his racing heart. Ever since the day at the toy store and the events that had followed, Remus had taken up temporary residence in the castle to be closer to Harry. For the past three days Remus had slept in a transfigured bed in Harry's room and had been the one to wake up if Harry had a nightmare or other such thing during the night.

Dumbledore could not lie; he had greatly enjoyed these last three days and his chances to finally sleep late. Not to say that he did not like watching over Harry, no! Exactly the opposite. He loved the raven-haired child dearly. However, taking care of such a youngster was tiring work and Dumbledore knew that it would probably get more draining from here on out.

Dumbledore sighed and ran a wrinkled hand over his tired face in an attempt to rub the last drops of sleep away. Getting up, the headmaster went about getting himself ready for the day in a more organized manner.

Twenty minutes later Dumbledore opened his bedroom door, being careful not to make noise so he might get a chance to observe Remus and Harry. Dumbledore smiled fondly at the two. In the last few days Harry had blossomed under Remus' kind eyes, gentle smile and unwavering love and patience. Currently, Harry had his toy wolf in hand and was making it "walk" towards Remus as he explained about the wolf's latest adventures.

Dumbledore chuckled softly as his eyes roamed around the room looking for the black toy dog that Remus had also purchased. It took him a few seconds but Dumbledore soon spotted the dog under Harry's cot. The soft smile which had graced Dumbledore lips slowly wilted and he shook his head. This was not the first time Dumbledore had seen the dog in a strange place; Harry seemed to be completely adamant about the fact that he wanted nothing to do with the dog, a fact which Dumbledore knew bothered Remus and himself as well.

Turning his attention back to Harry and Remus, Dumbledore felt the smile reappear on his face. How Dumbledore wished that he and Minerva could have the same effect on Harry. For a moment he felt the smallest twinge of jealousy towards the lycanthrope. However, the next second Dumbledore squashed it down and shook his head. How could he even feel that way for a moment? Yet, he knew the reason. His guilt over placing Harry in the hands of such uncaring people had taken its toll.

"Albus!" The sound of his name being called brought Dumbledore out of his musings.

"Remus, Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore replied as he made his way over to them. Harry was looking up at Dumbledore, his small, angelic face bright with happiness.

"Mr. Dwumbledow!" Harry exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet and rushed to Dumbledore, raising his hands in the air to be picked up. Smiling brightly as he gave the small boy a kiss on the forehead, Dumbledore looked at Harry with a mock serious expression and asked, "So tell me, Mr. Harry Potter what have you and Remus been up to this fine morning?" Harry giggled in response and brought his wolf up to eye level so that it was right in front of Dumbledore's face.

"Moony," Harry started as he indicated the wolf, "Stopped the bunny wobers!" Dumbledore looked over at Remus in time to see the man bring a hand to his mouth to hide a smile and from the look he was giving Dumbledore, Dumbledore knew he was not supposed to laugh either.

"That is very good, Harry!" Dumbledore praised as he forced himself to keep the smile down. "Now, Harry, why don't you go over and ask Remus if he would like a small snack?" Harry nodded, eager to please and as soon as Dumbledore set him down he ran to Remus to deliver the message. Dumbledore smiled as he watched Remus smile at Harry and tell the small boy in a very serious voice "I would be most delighted, Harry."

As the three males made their way into Dumbledore's office, the older wizard turned his attention to one of his many office windows for a moment, trying to see if there were any specks in the distance to signal the arrival of owls. So far he saw nothing of the sort. Dumbledore could not hold in a sigh of relief. Voldemort's Death Eaters had been hard at work and over the last few nights it seemed that their crimes had spiked.

Turning his attention back to the small boy who was patiently tapping his leg, Dumbledore smiled and picked Harry up; Dumbledore was truly delighted at how much more forward and comfortable Harry was acting.

"Harry, child, what would you say to some muffins and milk? Hmm? Does that sound appetizing?" Dumbledore questioned with a smile as he tousled Harry's hair. Harry scrunched up his small nose and raised a hand to pat down his hair slightly before answering.

"Yefs! The mufens are yummy." Harry paused for a moment looking down at the toy in his hands. "Moony thisty. Can he have some waler?" This drew a laugh from both Remus and Dumbledore and they both nodded at the same time.

"Of course Mooney can have some water, Harry. I should have thought of that myself!" Remus exclaimed as he took Harry from Dumbledore's arms so the man could get their snack. "Do you think Mooney will forgive me for not thinking to give him water, Harry?" Remus continued putting on a mock worried face. Harry hugged his toy to his chest before answering with a toothy grin, "Mooney fogives you, silly!"

After the small snack, Remus looked over at Dumbledore as he washed Harry's face and sticky little hands with a cloth. Dumbledore seemed to understand because he got up from his chair and came over to stand behind Harry.

"Harry, do you remember what I was telling you about yesterday and this morning?" Remus questioned gently as he ran a gentle hand through Harry's raven colored locks. Harry sat up straighter in his chair, his small face beginning to show signs of distress. "Do you remember, Harry?" Remus asked again when Harry did not answer. This time, Harry nodded and reached up both hands to Remus, wanting to be held. After settling Harry comfortably on his lap, Remus continued.

"Well, it's almost time for me to be going, Harry. OK?" Harry gave a childish grunt and buried his face in Remus' chest. "I know Harry; I don't want to leave either. But this is a very important miss...er... job. And I promise that as soon as I'm finished I will rush back here to see you. Agreed?" Harry still had his head buried in Remus' chest and it was apparent that he was sniffing back tears. Remus looked up at Dumbledore with a slightly helpless look on his face. In truth, he did not want to go. He had missed being there for Harry when he had been a child the first time around and all he wanted to do now was hold him and never let go.

Remus sighed. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to stay he could not. This mission was vital, no matter what he really wanted to do and nothing would change that. In the end, Harry would be re-aged and would, hopefully, allow Remus to be there for him more than before.

Running his fingers through Harry's hair as he looked down at the sniffling boy he had a sudden strike of inspiration. Picking up Moony he turned Harry around in his lap and, after making sure he had Harry's full attention, he gave Moony a light shake. Harry frowned, wondering what Remus was doing with Moony.

"Now you listen here, Wolf" Remus began sternly. "You had better take good care of Harry or I'll be having something to say to you when I get back. You you hear me?" Remus waited for a few moments, looking as though he was actually listening to the stuffed toy before nodding in satisfaction.

Harry was looking back and forth between Moony and Remus trying to figure out what was going on. Remus was acting funny; the corners of Harry's small mouth turned up slightly at this thought. He watched as Remus talked to Mooney and smiled. It was nice that his two friends were finally talking.

Remus waited a few more moments after nodding before he turned to look down at Harry once more.

"He says he will take _very _good care of you while I'm gone, Harry. So I want you to tell me if he doesn't do his job." Remus instructed as he handed the toy back to its owner. Harry looked at his toy for a moment before turning back around and burrowing against Remus' side once more.

"I don' wan' you to leabe," Harry murmured unhappily. Remus sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment; Harry wasn't going to make this easy was he?

"I know, Harry, I know. I don't want to leave either. But you just wait; I'll be back so fast that you'll never know I was gone!" Trying to lighten the mood, even a little bit, Remus shifted Harry and lightly tickled his stomach.

"Come on now, Harry. I don't want to leave you with a grumpy face. How about you give me a smile? Please? Just one, little Harry's the best boy in the world, smile?" Every other word was punctuated with a light tickle to Harry's belly. It was obvious Harry was doing his best to keep a straight face, but when Remus was done talking he had given Harry an extra lengthy tickle that caused Harry to practically burst with giggles.

"A-HA! There it is!" Remus exclaimed as he jumped up and threw Harry in the air. Harry actually gave an outright laugh as Remus caught him and nuzzled Harry's cheek with his own. "See, I knew you had it in you."

Remus looked over Harry's head and, with his eyes, directed Dumbledore to take Harry. As he did, Harry reached out for Remus, a frown slowly starting to creep its way back onto Harry's face.

"No, no, Harry. None of that, I'll be back very soon and I want you to be a good boy for Minerva and Albus. Okay Harry?" Harry continued to reach out to Remus, but when it was apparent that he was not going to oblige and pick Harry up, Harry twisted his small body around and huddled in Dumbledore's embrace.

For several moments Dumbledore and Remus looked at one another at a loss for what to do. At last, Remus stepped forward, brushed a gentle hand through Harry's tousled hair and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. Then, with a nod to Dumbledore, Remus turned to walk out of the room.

"Wemuz!" Harry called out suddenly, surprising both Remus and Dumbledore. Turning around, Remus found Harry still huddled in Dumbledore's arms, his eyes glistening with tears. "By'e, by'e, Wemuz. Come back fast, ok?" Remus nodded numbly before being able to get his voice to work and said "Of course, Harry. I'll be back very fast." With that, Remus turned and walked out the door, feeling as if he would much rather eat a live scorpion than leave.

For the rest of the morning Dumbledore did his best to keep Harry distracted. Dumbledore was worried now that Remus had left, Harry would withdraw once more and so, he ignored the growing pile of work on his desk in favor of playing different games, coloring, and reading stories to Harry.

Now, it was nearing lunch time and Dumbledore was happy that even though Harry seemed a little put out that Remus was gone, he was not closing himself off. Minerva had invited Dumbledore and Harry to her rooms for lunch, so Dumbledore dressed Harry in some light robes and made his way down to her quarters.

"Hello there, Harry, Albus." McGonagall welcomed as she ushered the two into her quarters. "How have you been, Harry?" McGonagall continued as she watched Harry walk around the small, yet spacious, living room before he sat down on the plush, red rug. Harry looked up at McGonagall and gave her a toothy smile as he replied, "I doin' good. Wemuz, go bye for lil bit but he be back fast. Wright, Mr. Dwumbledow?"

"That's right, Harry." Dumbledore confirmed with a small, comforting smile. "Now what would you like to eat? We can have anything you like."

Harry tilted his head to one side, looking so cute that Dumbledore could swear he heard McGonagall give a soft "aww". He had to force himself not to roll his eyes in a very un-Dumbledore-like manner.

"So, what will it be, Harry?" Dumbledore prodded as he and McGonagall went and sat on the couch. They looked down at Harry who was running his hands through the soft rug. Harry looked up slightly at the two adults but did not say anything, causing Dumbledore and McGonagall to exchange a look of mild frustration. It seemed that no matter how much Remus was able to help Harry, the one thing Harry would still not do willingly was ask for food.

"Come on now, Harry, what would you like?" Dumbledore questioned again as he picked Harry up and set him on his knee. Harry looked at McGonagall and then up at Dumbledore before looking down at his hands without replying. "Harry, look at me." Dumbledore said, his voice holding a drop more authority than he usually took with Harry, as he gently lifted Harry's face and looked directly into the child's eyes.

"Harry, Minerva and I would like to know what you want to eat." Dumbledore spoke softly but made sure he had Harry's full attention. "If you don't tell us what you want we can not get it for you." For several moments Harry said nothing, then, ever so slowly his small mouth opened and he said, "I like da' chic'en…" For a moment Harry looked uncertain, as though he was not sure he had said the right thing.

"Alright, Harry what else would you like other than chicken?" Dumbledore questioned lightly as he smiled reassuringly down at the boy. Harry's eyes shifted over to McGonagall who gave him a bright smile before he looked back up at Dumbledore and smiled hesitantly himself.

"Pumpken waler, pwease." Harry continued as he leaded forward and snuggled into Dumbledore's chest.

"Alright then, let me go get our lunch. Why don't you stay here with Minerva, Harry?" Dumbledore suggested as he stood up and set the small boy on his feet. Harry nodded and with a hurried, "Ok, I stay here" Harry plopped back down on the rug and resumed running his hands over it.

For several minutes after Dumbledore left McGonagall sat watching Harry. Ever since Remus had come to help with the raven haired boy, Minerva had not had much time to spend with him.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked as she settled down on the rug next to him. "How did you like Remus?" Harry looked up and gave a small hesitant smile.

"Wemus fun." Harry informed McGonagall. "But he gone, now. I wait tough and he come ba'k, wight?"

"Yes of course, pet." McGonagall reassured as she stood up. "Come now Harry, let's go set the table so that when Albus gets back with our lunch we can be ready to eat." Harry smiled as he got to his feet and followed McGonagall into the kitchen.

McGonagall made sure that anything sharp was out of Harry's reach, though she doubted that Harry would actually try to get anything he was not supposed to, before she handed Harry some napkins and place mats to set on the table. Harry was ready to help in any way and actually seemed to enjoy it. Five minutes later Harry and McGonagall stepped back to admire their handy work. Well, McGonagall stepped back to watch Harry beam over what he had done.

"What a nice table," Dumbledore smiled as he entered the kitchen once more. Almost immediately, Harry bounded over to him and exclaimed, "Me and Ms. Meleroneful did it!" Dumbledore laughed as he picked Harry up and made to leave the room. "And what a wonderful job you two did." Turning his head ever so slightly Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall as he and Harry left the room.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were still hesitant to expose Harry to too much magic, and so things like having the house elves send the food to someone's rooms and having it appear on the table was something that Harry was still not being introduced to.

McGonagall waited until she was sure that Dumbledore had taken Harry out of sight before ringing a small bell that was on the table. A moment later the table was full of food. McGonagall noticed that along with the chicken and pumpkin juice that Harry had requested, Dumbledore had also ordered a fruit salad, bread rolls, and steamed rice.

"Aren't you two going to come eat with me?" McGonagall called out to let Dumbledore know that it was safe to bring Harry back into the kitchen. Almost immediately Dumbledore appeared with Harry at his heels.

"Doesn't that look good?" Dumbledore questioned as he picked Harry up and set him on his chair. Harry smiled as he took in a deep breath to relish the good smells of the food.

Once everyone was settled down and enjoying their food, McGonagall turned to Harry and began to ask questions about what he had done while Remus had been with him and if he had enjoyed himself. It was amazing! McGonagall could not believe the change in the boy she had known only a few days ago who would only answer in one or two words. Harry was now going on and on about every small thing that Remus and he had done together while he still retained his manners and ate his food in a very neat style.

For several hours after lunch, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry had lounged around McGonagall's living room chatting, reading, and occasionally playing a game or two. When it was obvious that Harry was starting to get a little stir crazy from being inside, McGonagall suggested that the party move outside in hopes that Harry would wear himself out for a nap.

As was usual, McGonagall and Dumbledore lead Harry towards the lake where they had taken him on all the other outings. Harry was obviously happy about being outside because the moment his feet touched the grass he was off sprinting across the grounds, running in circles, doing floppy versioned somersaults and rolling around in the grass.

Dumbledore chuckled as he held up the small bag which had Harry's outdoor toys in it and said, "Well, perhaps we won't be needing these." McGonagall laughed good naturedly as she and Dumbledore followed Harry to make sure he did not hurt himself.

"Maybe not," McGonagall agreed, "but that toy wolf of his is going to need a good washing!" Dumbledore turned his attention to the wolf in Harry's hand which he had just dropped. It was splattered with dirt, mud, and grass. For several more minutes Harry enjoyed his freedom before he collapsed under a tree, exhausted, but happy.

"Harry, dear?" McGonagall asked as she and Dumbledore sat down on either side of Harry. Harry looked up at her, his small face was red and sweaty, but he was wearing a bright smile the likes of which his guardians had not seen in some time. "When you're rested how would you like to go look around the rest of the grounds?"

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. He seemed seeming to notice for the first time how big the grounds really were. Harry crawled over to McGonagall and settled down next to her as he answered with a breathy, "Yeah, day big. Letz go!" and sprang to his feet.

"Wait just a second there!" McGonagall laughed as she helped Harry sit down once more. "Why don't we rest for just a little bit, hmm?" Harry looked around for a moment before lying down in the grass with an exhausted sigh.

"Ok." Harry agreed as he brought his toy wolf up to his chest to snuggle with it.

As tired as Harry was it seemed as if he could not be kept down for long and within five minutes he was on his feet once more waiting somewhat impatiently for Dumbledore and McGonagall to get to their feet as well.

"Alright, Harry, we're coming." McGonagall laughed as she and Dumbledore dusted off their robes.

"Harry, come here for a moment," Dumbledore called; Harry came running back to him almost immediately. "Now, Harry," Dumbledore began, "I want you to stay close to Minerva and me; is that clear? No running off. We will take you around the grounds, but you must be a good boy and not disobey, is that clear?" Harry drew slightly away from Dumbledore and looked at the ground and both McGonagall and Dumbledore recognized the signs of Harry reverting back to the way he used to act.

"Harry, I am not angry with you. I just want to keep you safe. Do you understand?" Dumbledore questioned, hoping that he had not made Harry afraid. Harry looked up slowly and Dumbledore felt his heart leap and pride swell in his chest. He once more sent a silent "thank you" to Remus Lupin for helping Harry be more confident. Before Remus had come and spent time with Harry, he would have never responded. More than likely, he would have just kept looking at the ground until he was driven to tears.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he held the green eyed gaze with his own. "Do you understand?" Harry licked his lips nervously as he looked at Dumbledore and then turned his gaze to McGonagall. Upon upon seeing her give him a bright, reassuring smile he turned back to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Yeah, you not mad, you wants for me not to get losts." Dumbledore reached out and pulled Harry into a hug.

"That's exactly right, Harry." Dumbledore praised as he stood up. "Now, are you ready to go?" Harry reached up and grasped the hand which Dumbledore had extended to him and with a cry of, "Lefs go, Ms. Meleroneful!" the small party of three set off across the grounds.

With Harry's small legs and unwavering amazement at the smallest things, it took a very long time to get very far. Several times McGonagall had noticed Harry looking at the Forbidden Forest with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Looking down at Harry once more, McGonagall realized that Harry's glances at the Forbidden Forest were becoming more frequent as they drew nearer. McGonagall knew that Dumbledore would never allow them to go very close the forest, but she was still worried about how close they were getting.

Suddenly Harry stopped, causing Dumbledore and McGonagall to stop as well and look back at him. Harry's small face was scrunched up in growing distress and he was wringing his small hands together as he shifted from foot to foot.

"What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he and McGonagall walked back to Harry. Harry turned to look up at Dumbledore and frowned.

"Lefs go back." Harry murmured, looking around. McGonagall and Dumbledore shared surprised before McGonagall turned to Harry and asked, "Why, Harry? I thought you were having fun?"

Harry took a deep breath as he shook his head, "I wana go back, pwease."

"Alright, Harry. If that's what you want we can go back inside." McGonagall answered as she reached down to take Harry's hand. "But, Pet, can you please tell me why you want to go back?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and shuddered slightly. "Is scawy." Harry mumbled.

"What is scary, Pet?" McGonagall pressed lightly. Harry looked up at her and answered in a drastic whisper, "Duh _dark twees._" McGonagall almost felt like sighing in relief. That was why Harry had been acting strangely.

"That's very good, Harry," Dumbledore started and smiled when Harry turned to look at him. "You need to stay away from the forest." Harry looked between his guardians before his face broke out in a large smile.

"Good?" Harry questioned after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh yes, Harry! You are such a good boy for knowing that we should not go very close to the forest." Dumbledore praised. Harry could not wipe off the large smile which he wore as he started to drag McGonagall still further in the opposite direction of the forest. Laughing at his antics, Dumbledore followed when Harry called.

"Now, do you still want to look around a little more?" McGonagall asked when Harry was satisfied at the amount of distance between them and the forest. Harry turned to her and nodded happily.

For several more minutes the group started around the grounds once more. But it seemed that the fates could not leave Harry alone because Dumbledore and McGonagall were noticing that the boy was growing distressed. Wondering what could possible be wrong now, Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and wondered if he should ask or wait for Harry to make some comment. He got his answer when McGonagall inclined her head lightly to the boy between them, who was rubbing his head.

Several more minutes passed when suddenly Harry cried out and stopped in his tracks. Startled, Dumbledore immediately scooped Harry up into his arms.

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" It was, perhaps, a stupid question as they had been with Harry for the whole day, but Dumbledore was suddenly very worried. "Harry, come on now my boy, tell me what's wrong."

"Huwts!" Harry exclaimed as he desperately clutched his head.

"Where Harry? Where does it hurt, can you show me?" Dumbledore pressed. Harry groaned, and for a moment Dumbledore thought that the boy would refuse, the next moment though, Harry reached up and pointed to his forehead and more importantly, to his _scar._

Dumbledore heard McGonagall suck in a breath as they both realized that Harry's scar was rimmed with red and looked slightly inflamed. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Dumbledore forced himself to give Harry a reassuring smile.

"Well, Harry you seem to have a bit of a headache; why don't we go inside and rest?" Harry immediately shook his head, but grasped it as it seemed the sudden motion caused him more pain. Harry did not want to go back inside. His head hurt, yes, but he would much rather stay outside. "Now, now, Harry" Dumbledore chided lightly, trying to keep the mood light. "You will be able to come outside later when you are feeling better." Harry still looked hesitant to agree so Dumbledore spoke up once more, "How about some milk and ice cream, Harry? I think that will help you feel _much _better."

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, giving him a hard glare and almost spoke until she realized that Dumbledore was trying to get Harry to go inside willingly to keep him from getting even more upset. Swallowing her pride, McGonagall decided against voicing her opinion that giving Harry ice cream right now would only make it harder for him to sleep, and that the child needed to eat healthy with how malnourished he was.

"Ok," Harry answered after several long moments of an internal debate. He supposed it was worth going inside if he got to have some ice cream. Harry had only ever had ice cream one other time, when Dudley had said that the ice cream Aunt Petunia gave him was making him feel sick, so Aunt Petunia had allowed Harry to eat what little was left.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and made to set him down so that Harry could walk by himself as he preferred to walk rather than be carried. However, when Harry felt the movement to deposit him on the ground he flung his small arms around Dumbledore's neck and gave a sound that threatened to turn into a cry.

"Alright, Harry, it's alright." Dumbledore immediately tried to sooth as he clutched the boy to his chest, reminding himself not to squeeze too tight in his anxiety and hurt the boy.

The small group of three made quick work of getting back inside the castle and from there up to Dumbledore's office. Harry was more than a little put out over the fact that he was once more inside, and even though he did get his promised treat, the pain in his head made it impossible to focus.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were both obviously worried. Dumbledore kept looking out the window for the letter he knew must be on its way that he did not want to receive, while McGonagall was growing increasingly upset when it seemed nothing would bring Harry out of his slump.

One particularly painful stab of pain caused Harry to drop the spoon he was eating with along with the ice cream that was on it. As he began crying, McGonagall suggested that they move into Harry's room to try and make the boy more comfortable.

Time seemed to have no relevance as Dumbledore and McGonagall put all their effort into distracting Harry to keep him from getting upset. Dumbledore tried everything from reading Harry stories to stacking blocks. When Harry would grow upset in his pain and start to grow frightened, for it was easy to see that the small boy did not understand what was going on, McGonagall tried her luck. She seemed to hit on a bright gold star when she brought out Harry's red ball.

For the better part of half an hour Harry played with his ball on the floor, sometimes rolling it over to McGonagall or Dumbledore and sometimes just playing by himself. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall knew that Harry was in no mood to put up a fight, or the ball would not have held his attention for long.

While Harry had been playing with his ball, Dumbledore had quietly excused himself to check the wards and was surprised when Harry did not put up a very large fuss. Instead he accepted that Dumbledore had something else to do and continued to play idly with his ball. As with every other activity that had been tried, the ball could not keep Harry's attention for long and Harry abandoned it on the floor and crawled over to McGonagall, stopping every so often to rub his head.

When Harry stopped in front of McGonagall and reached up with one hand while the other was rubbing his head, McGonagall obliged and picked him up, allowing the small boy to cling to her. She thought that she might try a story once more, now that Harry was not showing any interest in anything. McGonagall set about telling Harry a wizarding favorite of Merlin and the dragon, and a mermaid he befriended.

As Dumbledore came back he made sure to keep quite, thinking that by now Harry would be asleep. Dumbledore was distressed to find Harry in McGonagall's arms with tears shining brightly in his eyes, even as McGonagall did her best to sooth and distract him. Both McGonagall and Harry looked up at the same time when he entered the room, and before anything could be said Harry reached out in a silent plea for Dumbledore.

"Oh my dear boy," Dumbledore murmured as he took the distraught boy into his arms and walked over to sit down in the rocking chair next to McGonagall when she motioned for him to take it.

McGonagall gave a soft sigh as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Looking up at Dumbledore she met the worry in his eyes with that in her own and inclined her head to the toddler in his arms. Both knew that his would be a very long night.

Several hours later, after McGonagall had calmed Harry after a particularly nasty nightmare, Dumbledore walked into the room from his office where he had been answering a fire call. If either Dumbledore or McGonagall thought it strange that someone was fire calling at such an outrageous hour they were too preoccupied with Harry to say anything.

Dumbledore's face was calm yet slightly pinched and pale. McGonagall turned her attention to him, but the question died on her lips as she got a good look at his face. Dumbledore, knowing what McGonagall had been about to ask, took a steadying breath and walked up to her.

"Minister Fudge has _requested _our presence at the Ministry." The way Dumbledore put a light stress on the world "request" told McGonagall that it was anything but. "It seems," Dumbledore continued quietly, "that someone has started several fires at the Ministry and Cornelius would like our help in trying to figure out who." McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, not knowing what to say. Instead she looked down at the boy in her arms, who she had only just gotten to fall back to sleep, and back at Dumbledore with a look of mingled exasperation and anxiety.

"We can't, Albus. Not tonight, just look at him." McGonagall begged. Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he stroked his beard. "Albus, he hasn't been able to sleep for more than half an hour without waking up!" McGonagall continued, and as if to help prove her point Harry twitched in his sleep and pushed his small body closer to the person holding him.

"I know, Minerva, I know. I told Cornelius that we are not available and that we would be more than happy to go and help him in the morning, but he is in such a panic that he will hear none of it. He said that he would even come here and put his memories in a pensieve, but with Harry we both know that is not an option." McGonagall could not help but feel anxiety well up in her chest as Dumbledore gave his small speech. She knew what would be coming next and she did not approve of it any more than she had the first time.

"We will leave Harry with Severus," McGonagall sucked in a breath and pressed her lips together as Dumbledore nodded gravely. "You know I do not want to leave him, Minerva. Especially now. But there is nothing more I can do."

McGonagall turned away from Dumbledore in favor of looking down at Harry in her arms. She knew that there really was no other choice. If Fudge came to Hogwarts they would still have to leave Harry with Severus in order for Fudge not to see him; and even that wasn't fool proof. Fudge might get it into his head that Severus had something to do with what had happened at the Ministry and demand to see him. With a sigh, McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Yes, let's get his things together, Albus." McGonagall said in a no nonsense voice. "And pack a few extra toys and blankets, and some of that cinnamon apple sauce he likes so much," McGonagall instructed as she rose from her seat and started going around getting Harry's things ready. She was careful not to jostle him too much so he would not wake up.

Soon enough, Dumbledore and McGonagall, with Harry clutched safely in her arms, were on their way to the dungeons in silence. However, before they reached the Great Hall, McGonagall handed Harry to Dumbledore saying that she needed to retrieve something from her rooms and would meet the two of them in the dungeons.

McGonagall caught up with Dumbledore and Harry in the Entrance Hall much sooner than either of them expected, because Harry had started to fuss causing Dumbledore to have to stop several times. When Dumbledore saw the brightly colored parcel in her hand he could not help but smile as they continued on down to the dungeons.

"Well, let's get this over with." McGonagall huffed, her voice trying to sound snappish but not exactly succeeding. Dumbledore sent her a calm smile as he raised his hand to knock on the portrait to Severus' private quarters.

It did not take long for Severus to open the door; he was still dressed in his trademark black robes. A quill stained with red clasped in his hand leading to gave the impression that he was probably grading some of the N.E.W.T level essays that his students had sent for revision.

Severus opened his mouth to either greet or snap at the people who had interrupted his work, but when his eyes landed on the sleeping form in Dumbledore's arms his mouth snapped shut and he could only glare.

"Severus, I take it you are well?" Dumbledore smiled softly as he did his best to keep his voice even.

"If you would please dispense with the pleasantries, Headmaster," Severus sneered through gritted teeth, his attention still focused on the sleeping Harry.

Dumbledore's calm expression did not falter, but his smile wilted ever so slightly as he looked back at his Potions Master.

"Severus, please, I can already see you know what I have come to request and I beg you to accept." Dumbledore continued.

"I will not, Headmaster." Severus replied at once, his voice cool.

"Severus, this is no time for acting childish." McGonagall scolded. Dumbledore had told her the scene he had walked in on when he had gone to pick Harry up the last time the boy was left in Severus' care. Surely, Harry had not meant to do anything wrong. Knowing the boy he was probably trying to help.

"I have work to do," Severus snapped at her, and both McGonagall and Dumbledore winced as a loud, yet sleepy wail cut through the cold dungeon air. Severus' voice had awakened him. At once, McGonagall and Dumbledore set about calming and soothing Harry, trying to get him back to sleep. However, Harry was having none of it and as he turned his head in Dumbledore's arms he caught sight of Severus and let out another loud wail.

"Hush, pet, everything is alright," McGonagall tried as she took Harry from Dumbledore's arms.

"Wemuz!" Harry cried out looking around wildly, "Me wafs, Wemuz!"

"He will be back very soon, Harry my dear." McGonagall soothed as she rubbed circles on the small boys back. "He would not want you to be so upset now, would he? No, he wouldn't. That's right, child, calm down. Such a good boy, take deep breaths, there you go." With Harry as calm as could be under the circumstances and held tightly against her in a protective embrace, McGonagall turned back to see how Dumbledore was doing in convincing Severus.

"Headmaster, may I speak with you in private?" Severus requested as he stepped back to allow them entrance to his quarters.

"Yes of course, Severus," Dumbledore replied somewhat surprised. However, when the two moved away from Harry and McGonagall to talk, Dumbledore only just put up a silencing bubble charm before Severus exploded.

"I _won't do it!_ I have had enough of that dratted boy to last me for more lifetimes than I can count. Is it not enough that he must ruin most of my year with his mere presence but now I must be forced to withstand his company during my_ holidays?_ _I. WONT. DO. IT!_" Severus sneered at Dumbledore. He could not believe the Headmaster's audacity at once more asking him to watch the bratty little boy.

Dumbledore listened attentively through Severus' entire rant and when he was quite sure that he was done, Dumbledore spoke, "I am not asking this because I wish to punish you." Severus snorted in reply. "Tonight the Ministry of Magic was set aflame in several of its departments and it is not known by whom." At this, Severus looked interested, proving that he had not known about it. "When I informed Cornelius that Minerva and I would not be able to go to the Ministry to help, he most graciously offered to come to Hogwarts and pensieve his memories. However, with Harry here that would be most unacceptable and-"

"And you would have had to leave him with me so that the old crackpot who we call a Minister could come. And if Fudge got it into his head that Death Eaters had something to do with it, which he is more than likely thinking at this very moment, he would want to question me and he might see the boy." Severus finished for Dumbledore as he brought his hands up to rub his temples.

"Exactly," Dumbledore smiled. "Now my boy, will you please assist us?" Severus sent a glare at the smiling headmaster and grasped at one more straw to try and get out of it, "Don't you remember what that little insect _did _the last time he was here?"

"Did you remember to set up Harry's pen and put him in it so that he could not disturb you?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"No…" Severus growled slowly as his glare intensified at the even brighter smile which had appeared on Dumbledore's face.

"Well what do you say, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned once more.

"Why do you ask when you already know my answer?" Severus snapped, crossing his arms.

"Because no matter what you may think, you do have a choice." Dumbledore's voice was still light but it held a certain edge as though to make sure that Severus knew that he _did _have a choice.

For several moments neither said anything, but a small spark of gratitude lit in Severus' eyes as he said, "Very well, Albus, I will take the boy." Dumbledore smiled and with a swish of his wand the silencing charm disappeared.

Immediately, Dumbledore and Severus winced and had to fight to not clap their hands over their ears. Harry was screaming and crying in great, hysterical sobs in McGonagall's arms, and by the flustered look on her face he had been at it for some time. It would seem that McGonagall had told Harry about the new plans and he was not happy.

Dumbledore could see Harry clutching what looked like a book made out of different, brightly colored fabrics in his right hand, while his wolf was in his left. Dumbledore could see that McGonagall had given Harry the gift in the hopes that Harry would be distracted enough by his new toy not to be upset of over them leaving. That was obviously not going to be the case.

It took quite some time for McGonagall and Dumbledore to get Harry calm enough to listen to what they had to say and even long enough longer to convince the tired and upset boy to stay with Severus. Many tears, calming words, hugs, and kisses later, Harry was in Severus' arms, crying lightly as he waved good-bye to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Turning and taking the lightly crying boy into his quarters Severus was struck by a strong sense of déjà vu. Looking down at the boy in his arms, Severus could tell that the boy was not only upset but he was _scared. _Severus had to fight back a shudder. It was one thing to have his students be afraid of him, it was quite another for a three year-old to be this frightened.

Harry looked around the room as he sniffed once more. He did not want to be here with this man. This man did not like him and Harry could not help but remember how mad the man had been when Harry had tried to help him with his soup. Harry hiccoughed lightly as he tried to think of what he could do to make the man like him more. Remembering that Mr. Ab'us and Mrs. M'nerba (it was alright to call them such in his own mind because no one could tell him he was being disrespectful) seemed to like it when he hugged them, Harry twisted around in the man's grasp and wrapped his little arms around the man's neck.

Severus froze in surprise as he felt the child in his arms shift and a moment later wrap his small arms around his neck and to give Severus a slightly awkward hug. For several moments Severus did not know what to do. When he finally cleared his throat and snapped back to his senses, he set the boy on his feet and after a moment's hesitation patted him awkwardly on his head as he instructed the boy to follow him.

Harry, feeling slightly confused, yet taking the man's lack of reaction of anger or agitation to be a good sign. followed without question.

Severus watched Harry as the boy sat down on the floor and rubbed his head. He still had not forgotten about the messy potions incident which the child had caused, and hoped not to have a repeat of it. Severus could also not forget about how much Harry had cried throughout the night and could already feel a headache coming on at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. However, no matter how much Severus tried to focus on all the things that Harry had done on his last stay, he could not get the picture of the boy flinching when Severus got near out of his head. He still had a very strong suspicion that the boy was… No. Better not to even think it.

Harry sat down on the floor when it became apparent that the man was not going to do anything else and he rubbed his head. It was still hurting and he missed Mr. Ab'us and Mrs. M'nerba. Harry desperately wanted someone other than the man to be with him at the moment, so that they could hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok, and keep him warm. Who Harry _really _wanted was Wemuz. At the thought of the man who Harry had grown so attached to, he could feel his eyes start to prickle, but forced himself not to start crying again. Crying only made his head hurt worse.

Severus continued to look through the bag that Dumbledore had given him, looking for the pen where he could put Harry so that the troublesome boy would not get in his way. The pen was easy enough to set up. Just as Dumbledore had said, all it took was to attach one end of the pen to a wall and it would automatically attach itself to the nearest wall creating an enclosed space.

Severus set about putting blankets on the ground and used a light heating charm so that the boy would be comfortable. Severus even went so far as to transfigure the blankets into a small mattress so that the boy would not be on the hard ground.

Harry looked up once more to see what the man was doing once before huddling into a small ball in the corner. He did not feel good, and even the nice toy that Mrs. M'nerba had given him could not take his mind off of what was going on. Harry was also extremely tired but for some reason he had the strange feeling that he did not want to go to sleep. It was almost as if he shouldn't. Clutching his toys to him, Harry rubbed his head furiously trying to make it stop hurting.

Severus looked up from his work to glare at the small boy in the corner, but he could not get it out of his head that the way Harry was curled up in the corner was not something a normal, healthy three year old would do. He wavered slightly when he saw Harry clutch his toy and rub his head.

"Potter!" Severus called and inwardly winced as he saw the small boy's head shoot up, his face a mask of fear and unease. Remembering what the boy had requested the last time they had been together, and telling himself that he did not care what the brat wanted, he was doing this because he wanted, Severus called again, "Harry, come here."

Harry immediately scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, trying to get to the man fast so that he would not get mad. However, Harry was still more than a little groggy and tired and so as he hurried over to Severus his small feet stumbled over each other and he tripped. Just before Harry came in contact with the cold dungeon floor he was swept up into strong arms.

Harry turned to look at the man who had just helped him, coming to the conclusion that he really wasn't that bad at all. Harry tried to give the man a bright smile, but it felt fake even to him. Not sure what to do or say in such a situation. Severus turned away from the boy in his arms, cleared his throat and set the boy down inside his pen.

"Yes, well… stay in there, I have work to do." _Oh yes, Severus. Where else would he go? _Severus thought to himself as he put a few extra blankets and a few more mini pillows in the pen in case Harry needed them. All in all with the soft mattress ground, all the pillows, blankets, and stuffed toys, the inside of the pen looked very comfortable.

Severus left Harry in his pen and proceeded to go back to his work. This does not mean that he ignored the boy by any means. Oh, no. It seemed that no matter what he was doing to keep himself busy (chopping ingredients and preparing ingredients for later use, answering mail, correcting essays he had been sent, or simply reading though his potions notes) he could not keep himself from looking over at the boy every few minutes.

Severus could not help but notice that Harry seemed extremely uneasy. At first, Severus thought the boy was simply uncomfortable, but he quickly dismissed that. The inside of the boy's pen was practically a giant mattress. However, that did not stop change the fact that the boy was very fidgety and restless. Every so often the Harry would shift around and settle down and rub his head. Rubbing his own head, Severus turned his attention back to his work.

Harry sniffed slightly as he felt another painful twinge. He did not want to be here! Harry could feel tears prickle his eyes as sadness filled his chest, and he rubbed at his eyes to keep them from spilling. Whenever he would feel a particularly painful stab of pain from his head, Harry could not stop himself from rubbing to try and make the hurt go away.

Harry shifted once more and pulled the toy Mrs. M'nerba had given him forward and opened the book. Harry could not help but smile weakly as he saw that instead of words there were pictures of Mr. A'bus and Mrs. M'nerba but they looked like the cartoon people Harry had seen in Dudley's story books. That and they were stitched in cloth instead of on paper. Pressing down on one of the pictures of Mr. A'bus like Mrs. M'nerba had showed him, Harry smiled widely as the cartoon Mr. A'bus winked and smiled at him as it said "You are such a good boy, Harry!"

Severus could feel his annoyance growing as the boy continued to make noise with the infernal contraption he had brought with him. Sure it was a nice bit of magic work, especially with the voice duplication charm, but really. Could it be _that _fascinating for the boy to hear Minerva and Albus say all those things over and over? Severus spent most of his time trying to get away from the two meddlesome people.

After breaking his third quill because he was grasping it too hard in his annoyance, Severus turned around to face Harry, fully intending to tell the boy off for not being able to play quietly. Suddenly. Severus stopped as he watched Harry reach up once more to rub his head. Something was off. Watching for several more moments, Severus noticed that whenever Harry moved to rub his head it was always in the same spot. Looking at the boy who was clutching a wolf toy in one hand and had the noise making book in his lap as he rubbed his head once more Severus could see his eyes were over bright with tears.

Suddenly, Severus felt a shiver of fear pass through him as he realized that it was not the boy's _head _that was bothering him, but his _scar._ Rising from his desk, Severus walked over to Harry's pen and without warning scooped the boy into his arms.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus immediately asked as he tried to get a good look at the boy's scar. Harry was tipping his head forward so Severus could not get a good look at the frightened boy's face, much less his scar. Severus only just caught the boy as he mumbled that nothing was wrong before he felt a shiver run through the small body he was holding.

Feeling a desperate need to know what was not only wrong with the child, but to also know whatever Harry knew, Severus brought the boy to his chest, forcing him to rest his head against his chest as he started to rock and sooth the boy. When it was apparent that it was not enough, Severus even went so far as to pat the boy's back in soothing circles and even found himself _humming._

After several long minutes, Severus could tell that Harry was starting to relax. However, Severus knew that if he tried to get anything out of the boy right now it would of be no use. The boy would just tense up again and probably refuse to say anything, no matter what. So, forcing himself to be patient, Severus sat down in his chair, cradling Harry lightly against his chest. After a moment's hesitation, Severus even started to run his fingers lightly through Harry's hair as he had seen both Dumbledore and McGonagall do when they were trying to calm him. Finally, as a last attempt, Severus started to rub very light circles on Harry's temples.

When it was apparent that Harry was as calm as he was going to get, Severus asked, his voice soft and as soothing as he could make it, "What's wrong, Harry? What do you see?" It took a little more coaxing, but Harry suddenly reached his small hand up and touched Severus right under his eye and then did the same to himself before mumbling, "Wed."

Severus tried a few more times to question Harry, but it was obvious that the exhausted little boy did not want to say any more. Several minutes later Harry began to fall asleep, however it took nearly a full twenty minutes before Severus could stand up and put Harry down to sleep in his pen. After making sure the boy was comfortable and wrapped in enough blankets, Severus set up a shielding charm around the pen and went to work on a potion he needed to make for Poppy.

Nearly two hours had passed and Severus was more than happy with the fact that Harry had been asleep the whole time. The boy had whimpered and tossed around in his sleep a bit, but it had been nothing too serious. There had only been once when Severus actually had to pick the boy up to calm him down. Yet the boy never awoke. That was about to change.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream came from Harry's mouth and he shot up in his pen screaming and scrambling around as he tried to get up. He was crying hysterically and already he was finding it hard to breath.

Severus, who had had his back to Harry, turned around sharply. He accidentally dropped a Unicorn Hair into the potion because and, since it was added too soon the potion began to fizz and bubble dangerously. Severus jerked away from the cauldron, fully intending to go straight to Harry. However, he realized if he did that and the potion exploded it might get on the boy. So, his best bet was to get rid of the potion and then attend to the hysterical boy in his care.

Harry screamed and screamed. He could feel tears pouring down his face but he didn't care. He just wanted the man to hold him again. Getting up, Harry stumbled over to the wall of the pen and tried to push on it to get out, but it would not budge. Harry cried out once more as he found that he was trapped. He wanted the man; he _needed _the man to do what he had done before. Harry needed someone to hold him so that he would feel better.

Harry could see the man turn back to his big black pot that was starting to make funny noises and the stuff in it looked even stranger than, before and pull out a long stick. Harry's breath caught as he tried to scream again, but for some reason he could not. He had seen something like that stick. Harry knew he had seen it somewhere before. Suddenly, green light filled Harry's mind and he gave out a blood curdling scream. Through the haze of green, Harry saw the man jump and look at him, looking as though he was going to come and get him, when suddenly whatever was in the pot exploded all over the man with a loud BANG! Everything in the room was left in disarray. When Harry looked over to try and find the man he was nowhere in sight.

No. No. No. No! Harry stumbled and fell back against all the pillows in the pen and he desperately grabbed for his Moony. Clutching the wolf to his chest, Harry threw pillows and blankets around until he could safely burrow underneath them. And there Harry stayed, crying desperately in great hiccoughing gasps until Dumbledore came to retrieve him over fifteen minutes later.

The first thing that Dumbledore noticed after he walked into Severus' quarters was that it was extremely quiet. The next was that neither Severus nor Harry was anywhere to be seen. After Dumbledore had looked in Severus kitchen, living room, study and bedroom the only place left was the laboratory. More than a little hesitant, Dumbledore knocked on the laboratory door and when no answer was forthcoming, he simply pushed it open.

The entire room was covered from floor to ceiling in a sickly, sweet smelling potion, and Dumbledore was strongly reminded of the scene he had walked in on when he had retrieved Harry the first time he had been left in Severus' care.

However, this time Severus was nowhere in sight and neither was Harry. Suddenly, Dumbledore realized what his groggy mind was telling him and he sprang into action. Clearing a path with a wave of his wand so that he would not touch whatever was on the floor, Dumbledore hurried over the to Harry's pen and was relieved to see that Severus had not forgotten to place a shielding charm around it just in case this very thing happened.

Dumbledore quickly took down the charm and began sifting through the blankets; it was not long before he found Harry, in hysterics, buried under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

"Oh, my dear boy, come here, come to Albus. Yes, yes that's right. I'm here child, I'm here." Dumbledore soothed as the boy latched on to him like a life line.

"Muh…Muh…Mr…Dwa...Dwa" Harry could not get his name out past the great hiccoughing gasps that were tearing through his chest and Dumbledore quickly pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Albus, Harry. Yes it's alright child, that long name you have given me is wonderful, but impractical." Dumbledore continued to sooth. However, whatever had transpired had left Harry in such a state that Dumbledore was beginning to wonder if he should not just give the boy a light calming drought to help. Yes that would probably be a good idea; he would have to ask Severus for… SEVERUS!

Dumbledore looked around frantically, searching for the Potions Master. In his worry over Harry he had completely forgotten about Severus.

"Harry, Harry child, you must calm down," Dumbledore began doing his best to keep his voice calm and soothing though inside he was frantic with worry. "Please Harry, take a few deep breaths. You have done nothing wrong. I am so glad you are safe, child." Dumbledore explained as he drew the boy to him in a hug meant to sooth both of them.

"Harry, I need you to tell me something. Can you do that for me?" Dumbledore questioned as he wiped a few tears off of Harry's face. He shouldn't have bothered though, for with within seconds, more seeped out of Harry's eyes to replace them.

"Yuh-yuu—ye'fs, Mur…Mis't…"

"Albus, Harry, call me Albus," Dumbledore soothed as the boy struggled to speak. "Now, Harry I need you to tell me where Severus is. Do you know? Did he leave you here?" Almost immediately, Harry began crying hysterically once more. "No, no child, everything is fine!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he hugged the child who was clinging to him. "Please, Harry answer me. Do you know where Severus is?" Dumbledore was beginning to grow frantic when Harry's arm snaked out from between their chests where they had been trapped and pointed in the direction of an extremely large caldron. It was the caldron that Severus used when he needed to make large batches of potions.

Standing up with Harry safely in his arms, Dumbledore cleared another path to the caldron. His eyes widened as he drew closer. For there, nearly hidden by a pile of overly-large black robes, and half-under the empty caldron was a boy with raven black hair and pale skin. Though his face was relaxed in unconsciouness, it was easy to see he was no more than six.


	11. Things get Hectic

Hi everyone! I'm finally back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think. I know that there are still some people who think that I'm going to abandon this fic but please let me say that I WILL NEVER ABANDON IT! It may take me a while to update but I really am going to finish it.

So please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions I'm more then happy to answer them.

I also want to give a big thank you to my wonderful beta Nita! Your great!

* * *

**Back to Being a Baby- Things get hectic**

Dumbledore sighed as he turned away from the hospital bed which currently housed a sleeping Severus, and looked over to McGonagal, who sat with a still crying Harry in her arms. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore had tried to put Harry to sleep before heading to the hospital wing, but the distraught boy would have none of it.

Turning back to look at Severus, Dumbledore could not help the small smile that bloomed on his face at the sight of the usually stoic man lying asleep in a hospital bed with his thumb hanging slightly out of his mouth. Sitting down in the chair by Severus' bed, Dumbledore ran a hand through the soft, black hair, as he watched Poppy bustle towards the bed.

As far as Poppy could tell, Severus was relatively unharmed, except of course, that he was now six and a half years old.

"Albus," Poppy finally spoke as she adjusted the covers around Severus' small body. "Do you have any idea what might have caused this?"

"It looks to have been a potions accident; Severus' cauldron exploded," Dumbledore explained as he and Poppy made their way over to where McGonagall was sitting with Harry, who had finally settled down to quite dramatic sniffles.

"I am going to get a sample of the potion that Severus was brewing and have it analyzed. The problem is, I cannot do it myself," and here, Dumbledore cast a small glance at Harry. "I'm just not sure I trust anyone else to do it." Both women nodded in understanding.

"Well, there must be someone, but right now, we are not going to figure anything out. Albus, why don't you put H-A-R-R-Y to B-E-D while I go and get a sample of the potion?" McGonagall suggested, always the practical one.

"She's right, Albus," Poppy added as she sat down in a chair. "Right now, it's too late and we are all high strung. It's best if we leave it to the morning."

"Yes, of course, but Minerva, why don't you take Harry up..."

"Oh really, Albus!" McGonagall interrupted. "He will barely settle for me when he is calm; we both know that you're the only one who has any chance now."

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he gently took Harry from McGonagall's arms. Almost immediately, Harry shifted so that he could bury his face in the crook of Dumbledore's neck and quieted even more. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and gave him a pointed look as if to say "See?"

"Well, now that this is all settled," Poppy said briskly as she got up and started bustling around in one of the drawers before coming back with several empty vials and a tray to hold them in. "I would like a sample of whatever potion that was as well, Minerva. And if I know Severus, and he's been in here just about as much as Harry, then I know that whatever he was making will take more then one sample to figure out. Trust the words of experience, dear."

With that, Poppy handed the vials over to McGonagall and then turned to Dumbledore, who was look over at Severus' sleeping form with a look of determination on his wizened face.

"Poppy, you will remember to leave the fire going?" Dumbledore inquired as he looked at the Medi-Witch.

"Of course I will, Albus. And yes, I will call you if there is any change, but no, I don't think there will be, as whatever he was hit with seems to have put him in a magical sleep."

Dumbledore opened his mouth once more, but before he could say whatever he was going to say, Poppy continued.

"No, Albus, I'm not completely sure how long he will be asleep, but I can guarantee he won't be waking up tonight. Anything else?" Poppy asked as she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"No, my dear, though I must say you know me a bit to well," Albus chuckled. "I just want to make sure he does not wake up alone."

Poppy smiled slightly in understanding before making a motion of "shooing" McGonagall and Dumbledore out.

"If you don't leave now, you won't get anything done," Poppy exclaimed as McGonagall and Dumbledore proceeded to leave. "And mind that you don't let that boy sleep too much!" Poppy added. "If you throw him too far off his normal sleep patterns, it will be ridiculously hard to set things straight."

Dumbledore nodded his thanks, and both he and McGonagall turned the corner and were soon out of sight.

"Well Albus, I will see you in the morning then," McGonagall said as she and Dumbledore were about to part ways. "If you need any help with him, do let me know," McGonagall added as she ran a light hand through Harry's hair and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "You be a good boy, Harry. Take care."

Harry shifted slightly to see her and instead of answering, he blinked sleepy, red, slightly swollen eyes owlishly up at her. McGonagall smiled despite everything before leaving to go collect the samples.

"Well Harry, it looks like it's just you and me now." Dumbledore smiled at the sleepy child in his arms as he made his way up to his rooms.

xXxXxXx

By the time Dumbledore's feet hit the floor, he was half way across his room before he even realized he was awake. By the time he did gain complete consciousness, he realized two things; one, Harry was screaming, and two, the sky outside was only just starting to get lighter.

"Harry, dear child, quiet down now," Dumbledore murmured as he finally reached Harry's crib and started to reach inside to pick Harry up. However, what Dumbledore hadn't been expecting was for Harry to move away from him and curl up into a small ball.

"I sr'y! I suh-suh-sr'y!" Harry's speech was so garbled that Dumbledore was having a slight problem understanding him. Understanding soon dawned and Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. Come on now pet, I am not angry or upset with you in any way," Dumbledore soothed automatically as he once again tried to reach for Harry. "Now, come on, Harry quiet down." Suddenly Harry snapped his mouth shut as he darted away from Dumbledore once more.

Dumbledore stood still, a shocked expression on his face. He could easily see that Harry was forcing himself to keep him mouth closed, but that did not stop giant sobs from erupting from his chest and great fat tears were leaking out of his eyes. Harry had not acted like this since…

Dumbledore closed his eyes and ran a wrinkled hand over his tired face. Harry was once more reverting back to how he used to act._ Dear Lord, would this child ever receive any peace? _

Opening his eyes, Dumbledore forced his voice to become as soothing and unthreatening as possible. "Harry, dear, everything will be alright."

Dumbledore spoke slowly as he approached Harry once more. "I am not going to hurt you, pet. Come now, Harry, it's me, Albus." Ever so slowly, Dumbledore reached toward Harry and drew him out.

Harry trembled in his grasp, even as Dumbledore did everything he could think of to get him to calm down. He tried all the usual things that generally got Harry to settle down, even after his worst nightmares, everything from rocking in the highchair and humming, to trying to feed Harry some of the cinnamon flavored apple sauce the young boy loved.

However, the main word is "try," for Harry would not calm down enough to safely eat it, and Dumbledore had the suspicion that even if he did, Harry would still not eat it.

Dumbledore leaned back in the rocking chair and closed his eyes. After all the work he, Minerva, and Remus had done to help Harry, it had all come undone. Dumbledore looked down in time to see Harry clap a hand over his mouth as a sob nearly made itself heard.

"Oh Harry, please, child, try to remember that I am not angry with you." Dumbledore knew it was of no use. He also knew that it was pointless to ask Harry what was bothering him or what he had dreamed.

When it finally reached seven o'clock, Dumbledore set Harry, who had finally managed to fall back into a fitful sleep, into his crib, before making his way to the fire to call Minerva.

McGonagall quickly arrived as she noticed that look on Dumbledore's face, and knew not to waste time.

"What is it?" McGonagall demanded as soon as she came through, and took the seat Dumbledore offered her. "Is Harry alright?"

Dumbledore shook his head before leaning back in his chair. "I am afraid that the recent events that have taken place have cause Harry to regress."

McGonagall sighed as she, too, leaned back in her chair.

"Well, how bad is it?" McGonagall questioned as she helped herself to some morning tea.

"He is once more afraid to be touched," Dumbledore began as he took a sip of his own tea. "When he woke up screaming, I told him to quiet down. Well, he took it quite literally, and did his best not to make a single sound after that. Every time he was going to cry, he would slap his little hand over his mouth and look at me as though I was going to condemn him."

McGonagall stayed quite for some time before finally saying, "We knew that he was going to be upset… maybe once he settles down, and the upset from yesterday and whatever dreams he had last night wears off, he will start to go back to normal. And Remus should be coming back soon enough, that's sure to help."

Dumbledore nodded his head in solemn agreement.

"Albus…" McGonagall trailed off slightly as she took a tentative sip of her tea. "We are planning on keeping Severus here with Harry, are we not?"

As McGonagall looked up, she could see that the twinkle that had been absent in Dumbledore's eyes only a moment before was suddenly shining full blast.

"Yes, my dear, I would not have it any other way. I must say that though this is an unexpected turn of events, our fearsome potions master deserves to have a good childhood just as much as Harry. And for however long it lasts, I want him to be with those who care for him."

McGonagall smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, that's wonderful, of course, Albus, but I was also thinking that it would do them both some good to have some contact with other children. Children are different when adults are around; maybe if Harry is around another child, without you and I constantly hovering over his shoulder, it will help him."

"My dear, I believe that you have the right idea. Now, I do think it would be best for me to go and set up where Severus will stay. For now, I think it will be alright if he and Harry share a room."

With that, Dumbledore stood up and made his way over to the door that lead to Harry's bed room.

However, just at that moment, the fire turned a brilliant shade of green and Poppy's head was visible.

"Albus, Minerva! Severus is waking up!" And with that, she was gone.

Suddenly, both McGonagall and Dumbledore sprang into action, quickly bundling Harry up, and getting the things they would most likely need. It was decided that McGonagall would take the long way with Harry, so that Dumbledore could floo over.

Surprisingly enough, through everything and all the hustle and bustle that had happened, Harry did not wake up, and for this McGonagall was grateful. She was not sure what she would do if Harry suddenly woke up screaming, especially now that things were so hectic.

xXxXxXx

Dumbledore stepped gracefully into the hospital wing and, after brushing off his robes, he hurriedly made his way over to Severus' bed.

The small boy was still not completely awake, but he was squirming around on the bed, and it was obvious he would be awake any minute. Pulling up a chair, Dumbledore sat down to wait.

Everything had happened so fast that he hadn't even started to think about what he was going to tell Severus. Not much was known about Severus' early life, but Dumbledore knew enough to safely say that it was unpleasant. Dumbledore was actually a mite excited at being able to give his surrogate son a second chance. Goodness knows he deserved it.

The boy on the bed gave a small groan and suddenly sprang up, looking around wildly. His onyx colored eyes came to rest on Dumbledore, and his bottom lip quivered slightly, but the boy quickly clenched his jaw to stop it. Dumbledore could see that lessons in controlling one's emotions had started very young in the Snape household.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore began gently. "I am Albus Dumbledore, how do you feel?" Almost as if this was some sort of key phrase, Poppy came bustling out of her office and began running diagnostic spells over Severus as he sat, rigid, with his eyes the size of saucers, and looking as though he wanted desperately to cry.

"Poppy, please, could you give us a moment?" Dumbledore asked, and just as Poppy was about to give a furious reply, probably something along the lines of "He is my patient!", Dumbledore gave a pointed look toward the young boy on the bed, and with a slightly angry huff, Poppy bustled back to her office.

"You must forgive Poppy; she just wants to make sure you are alright. Now Severus, I'm sure you have some questions, so why don't you ask them?" Dumbledore prodded gently as he moved his chair closer, but not so close as to make the boy feel threatened enough to run. Just close enough that Dumbledore would be able to stop him.

"I… don't know whur I am…" Severus began, and Dumbledore actually had to hold back a look of surprise. For some reason, it only just hit him that Severus had been de-aged, up until this moment he had expected this young boy to sound exactly as his grown up counter part did. Shaking it off, Dumbledore nodded in encouragement.

"That's understandable, my dear boy. Well, you are at Hogwarts. Do you know what that is?" Severus nodded, his eyes once more growing wide, but this time in excitement.

"Whur awr my Muther and Father?" When Severus spoke this time, it was in a much more normal tone and at a faster pace.

"Your parents are not here, Severus, dear; you will not be seeing them again I am-" Dumbledore suddenly stopped as he noticed that the calm façade that Severus had been trying to maintain was shattering. "Severus what-'"

"They left me?" The question was asked in a broken whisper. "Am I going to go to an ofanage now?" Several tears slipped out of his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh dear child, no!" Dumbledore exclaimed, wiping away the tears gently before he cupped Severus' face in his hands. "I am going to take care of you and there is a nice lady here named Minerva McGonagall who will as well. Do not worry child, shed no more tears, everything will be fine." Dumbledore waited a few moments to see if the boy was going to get even more distressed, but was surprised when he simply sat back on the bed and said, "Ok".

Dumbledore stared at the boy for a moment before leaning back in his chair and smiling at the boy; he had been expecting to have to give a far longer explanation of things. However, he was not going to complain, and as of now, it was better to stick with a short version of things until it was known what exactly the potion did.

"May I tend to my patient now?" Poppy snapped as she appeared in the doorway to her office. "Am I allowed?"

Not waiting for an answer, she bustled around looking for the things she needed. After charming everything to float behind her, she stood by Severus' bed and smiled down at him. "Well, how are you doing dear? Feel alright?" Severus nodded slightly but he was looking more then a little uncomfortable.

"Albus, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while we finish up in here," Poppy instructed as she started to show the headmaster to the door. However, just as Dumbledore was about to leave, something attached itself to his robes, making his step falter. When he and Poppy looked down, they were surprised to see a very frightened looking Severus looking back at them.

"Now, really!" Poppy exclaimed at seeing her patient out of bed. "Young man, you march yourself right back to that bed!" Severus' only response was to clutch tighter at Dumbledore's robes and bury his face in the many folds. Both adults exchanged looks of surprise as Dumbledore bent down to talk with the boy.

"Severus, you need to go back to the bed so that Madam Pomphry can look you over and make sure you're healthy." Severus stubbornly shook his head. "Come now, my boy, would you feel better if I stayed here with you?"

"Now really, Albus, you can't. Some of the tests I run might be affected if someone else is in the room," Poppy explained, as she took Severus' arm and tried to lead him back to the bed.

Whatever reaction Poppy and Dumbledore had been expecting, it was not what Severus actually did. When Poppy tried to pull Severus away, he actually cried out and latched on even tighter to Dumbledore. A second later, he was crying and babbling so fast that it was impossible to actually tell what he was saying.

Without a moment's hesitation, Dumbledore swooped down and picked Severus up. He had to admit the boy was _much _heavier then Harry, and it took him a moment to adjust to the heavier weight in this arms. Severus, on the other hand, wound his arms around Dumbledore's neck and wrapped his legs around Dumbledore's waist as he continued to cry.

"Severus, child, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked urgently. This was the type of behavior he had been expecting after Severus first woke up, but he had taken everything so well! Well...obviously not.

"Severus, please tell me, my boy. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Severus' only reply was to shake his head and clutch Dumbledore tighter.

"Perhaps its shock," Poppy suggested as she motioned for Dumbledore to set Severus back on his bed. "We don't really know what that…. Well, you know what I mean, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, but instead of putting Severus down on the bed, he sat on the bed himself and continued to sooth the child.

"Poppy, you are not going to get anything done right now. Could you please go and warm a cup of milk for Harry for when they arrive? And perhaps some tea for Minerva," Dumbledore suggested as he rubbed light circles on Severus' small back. Poppy nodded and went to go prepare everything.

Several minutes later, Severus had calmed down to the point where he was no longer crying but he would not let Dumbledore put him down. So Dumbledore continued holding the boy, while telling him stories and often times simply telling him that even though Severus did not know it, he had known him for a very long time and cared for him greatly.

When the doors to the hospital wing opened, and McGonagall walked in with a still sleeping Harry, Dumbledore made sure to motion her to be quiet. Understanding, McGonagall sat on one of the beds closest to the door and waited.

Less then five minutes after McGonagall's arrival, Dumbledore looked down to see that Severus was asleep, and smiling slightly, he gently laid him down on the bed and tucked the covers around him, before walking over to where McGonagall and Harry sat.

"Well? How is he?" McGonagall asked anxiously as she settled Harry down on the bed so that he could continue to sleep undisturbed.

"Obviously confused," Dumbledore began as he and McGonagall walked over to Severus' bedside. "He got hysterical when Poppy asked me to leave. I am getting the feeling that Severus' does not care very much for the hospital wing. I think it might be best if we move him as soon as possible to my rooms so that he can start getting settled."

"Lets talk with Poppy; you know how she is about her patients," McGonagall said with a slight smile.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore called when they had reached her office. "Severus and Harry are asleep," Dumbledore explained as he and McGonagall walked into her office. "Minerva and I were just wondering when it would be alright to move Severus to my quarters?"

Poppy sighed and leaned back in her chair. Across her desk were pieces of parchment with endless numbers, writing, and other scribbles. Looking down at one of the many charts, Poppy held it up for her colleges to see.

"Since I am not sure what exactly Severus was working with, I really can't say what is going to happen. So far, he has not had any negative effects, other then the obvious deageing. However, last night I was running some tests, and the activity in his body seems to be working overtime. It is not dangerous, but it appears that Severus is ageing rather quickly. This morning when I performed the age spell again, it said that he was closer to seven years old. I'm not exactly sure how this is happening, but it's best if that potion is looked at right away. From what I can tell. there really is nothing wrong with him, other then the fact that he is slightly undernourished, I really don't see why you cant take him right now." Poppy hesitated for a moment before standing up and continuing. "I was just going over some formulas, but without knowing what potion it was… well, you will let me know as soon as you find out, won't you?"

"Yes, of course we will," McGonagall murmured as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that was going on. "Well, Albus, why don't we take him up now that he's asleep? Make things a little easier for him," McGonagall said as she looked out of the office door and at Severus' sleeping form.

"Yes, of course. Well, Poppy, thank you for everything, we will be in touch." Dumbledore smiled slightly as he and McGonagall exited the room.

"Albus, why don't you take Severus and I'll take Harry," McGonagall offered as she made her way over to Harry and picked him up easily. It took Dumbledore a moment before he was able to get used to Severus' larger weight, and he had to shift the boy slightly to keep his balance, but fast enough, he turned and followed McGonagall out of the hospital wing.

xXxXxXx

Once the group got back to Dumbledore's rooms, Dumbledore gave Severus to McGonagall as he went into Harry's room to quickly transfigure a bed for Severus. McGonagall came in and put Harry in his own cot. Dumbledore tucked Severus in and quickly realized that the transfiguration was not his best work. However, at the moment, with his fried nerves and so many things going on, it was hard to really care too much.

"Well!" McGonagall sighed as she and Dumbledore settle down for a much needed cup of soothing tea. "Albus, I knew when I agreed to help you that my summer would not be dull, but really! Must there be so much excitement?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he added honey to his tea.

"Two children to watch. This will certainly be interesting. Now Minerva, I was thinking that it might be better to let the two have some time with one of us later today."

"Yes… Harry would certainly benefit from that. Some one on one attention should help him," McGonagall agreed as she took a small sip of tea. "And then, of course, it would probably make things easier on Severus. Perhaps after lunch, I can take Harry and let you and Severus have some together time. We should at least introduce them to each other."

"Yes, yes, of course. Might I suggest the Room of Requirement if you find a lack of something to do? I'm sure Harry would enjoy it."

"Perhaps, yes… that sounds fine. You should take Severus outside. Goodness knows that child could use some sun."

"I was just going to stay here, but I think that is an even better idea, Minerva," Dumbledore admitted. "Hopefully, Severus will like the outdoors as much as Harry."

As McGonagall and Dumbledore finished up their tea, they both kept a close eye on the large grandfather clock to make sure that Harry would not over-sleep. Just as McGonagall was going to go in and check on Harry, a small cry cut through the lazy silence and McGonagall smiled slightly as she went into Harry's room. A second later, she came back out with Harry in her arms, looking as though he was still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes and clutched his blanket.

"Hello there, my boy." Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall sat down across from him again. Harry gave a hesitant smile in return and a small wave.

"Harry, Albus and I had an idea for today, would you like to hear it?" McGonagall asked as she looked down at the boy in her lap. Harry nodded slightly, looking up at McGonagall. "Well, we thought that it would be nice if this afternoon after lunch, me and you could have some fun together. Would you like that?" Harry smiled shyly and nodded.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed with a bright smile. "Well then, Harry, would you like something to eat?" Harry simply looked at him but said nothing.

"Come now, Harry, dear, you need to tell us what you would like," McGonagall said in a soft voice.

"Yo-gur…" Harry said softly as he looked between McGonagall and Dumbledore as if trying to see if he was in trouble.

"Yogurt, that sounds excellent, Harry." Dumbledore smiled as he got up and walked over to his desk. Turning his back to them, he silently called for what Harry wanted, as well as some fresh fruit.

"That's sounds very yummy, Harry, and very healthy too!" McGonagall laughed and Harry seemed pleased that their reactions.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and was then set down on the floor to play with his different toys. Both of his caregivers were saddened to see that he did not have any real zest for playing and simply pushed his toys around.  
Severus woke a few hours before lunch and came out of the room and stood in the door way until Harry looked up and noticed him. Dropping the block he was holding, Harry sat back, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the dark haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he followed Harry's gaze. "How are you doing, my boy? Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned for Severus to come over to him. After several moments hesitation, Severus slowly walked over to Dumbledore and allowed himself to be picked up and set on the old wizards lap.

"Hello, Severus," McGonagall greeted kindly as she picked Harry up and brought him over to where Severus and Dumbledore were sitting. The two youths regarded each other silently.

"Severus, this is Minerva. She is going to help me take care of you," Dumbledore explained gently. "Can you say hello?"

"Hello," Severus said softly as he leaned back against Dumbledore. Dumbledore and McGonagall both smiled at him.

"Severus, this young man right here," Dumbledore said indicating Harry, "is Harry. Minerva and I are watching him as well. We hope that you two can get along and have a wonderful time." Severus and Harry continued to watch each other silently until Harry looked away and pressed himself back against McGonagall.

"There, there, pet," McGonagall soothed. "He's just shy," McGonagall explained to Severus as she set Harry down and nudged him over to his toys. After a few moments, Harry sat down and resumed playing with his blocks.

"What would you like to eat, Severus?" McGonagall asked as she settled back into her chair. Severus dragged his eyes away from watching Harry and back to McGonagall.

"Umm…" Severus hesitated looking up at Dumbledore as though hoping he would know already.

"Go on Severus, tell us what you would like," Dumbledore nudged gently.

"Umm… jam an' toast an' egg…" Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before his face lit up. "Orange juice please!" Both McGonagall and Dumbledore laughed at his enthusiasm and Severus gave a small pleased smile as well.

Making sure that Harry was not watching, Dumbledore ordered Severus his food and couldn't help but feel content that magic did not have to be hidden from Severus like it did for Harry.

Severus ate quickly and was even able to have a nice bowl of fruit before he pushed his plate away with a quick "all done!"

"Alright then, Severus, why don't you go play with Harry while Minerva and I get ready for the day?" Dumbledore suggested. "You and I can spend the rest of the afternoon together and Minerva is going to take Harry, so it'll just be me and you." Severus nodded as he got down off his chair and slowly made his way over to Harry.

Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at each other as they both went about making sure that they had everything ready for the afternoon. One thing that they had both realized was that Severus was still in the pajamas from the hospital wing and so McGonagall was going to transfigure a few simple things for him until they got the opportunity to go buy some.

As Dumbledore and McGonagall bustled from room to room gathering everything together, they did not pay too much attention to the two children who appeared to be playing in contentment on the floor.

Harry watched as the big boy walked over to him when he had been told that they should play together. The big boy, Se'vus, walked over and sat down, and looked down at Harry without saying anything. Not knowing what to do, Harry shyly held up a block for the other boy to take.

Severus frowned down at the small boy as he snatched the block out of his hands and sat down heavily. Harry looked taken aback and flinched when Severus grabbed several other blocks that were close to Harry.

"What?" Severus demanded when he saw that Harry was not stacking blocks like he was. Harry simply watched him silently with wide eyes. "Why don' you play?"

Severus kicked a block towards Harry, hitting it harder then it was necessary so that when it stopped, it was too far away for Harry to reach.

"Why don' you say anythin'?" Severus demanded, his frown deepening. Harry looked away; he did not like the look on the boy's face. Looking up, Harry watched as Ms. Meleroneful and Mr. Dwumbledow bustled around doing grown up things, and hoped that one of them would come and get him soon.

"Well? Why don' you say anything? Don' you know how to talk?" Harry frowned slightly but still did not speak. "Oh, I get it!" Severus continued. "You'wr just a baby! Babies can' talk!" Severus crossed his arms and looked down at Harry as though proving that Harry was so much smaller then he.

"I no baby…" Harry whispered, looking at the ground. He was feeling more and more sad and uncomfortable the longer he was around the boy.

"Yeah, you awr!" Severus snapped childishly, and he got up so that he was towering over Harry. "Baby, baby, baby!" Severus taunted. Harry leaned back and crawled away slightly before hesitantly getting to his feet.

"I's not a baby!" Harry's voice was still little more then a forceful whisper, and he could not bring himself to look at the bigger boy.

"Yeah! Little baby!" Severus continued as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and forced him to sit down. "Play baby! Baby, baby, can' do nothin' but play! They no good at anythin' else!"

Harry's eyes started to fill with tears as he forced himself to pick up a block and start to make a tower. Harry had only just stacked on the third block when Severus suddenly kicked the blocks, causing them to go in every direction.

"Baby's don do nothin'…!"

"SEVERUS!" Harry and Severus both jumped as Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed over to them. Severus was looking up at the adults with wide eyes while Harry was still looking at the ground. His small hands were shaking and fat tears were leaking out of his eyes.

"Severus Snape! That was very mean, what you did!" Dumbledore scolded as he knelt down and forced Severus to look at him. "You and Harry must get along and you are not to pick on him! He is younger then you are and you should know better!" Dumbledore continued as he watched McGonagall out of the corner of his eye go over to Harry. Dumbledore felt a pang of anger and sadness as he watched Harry flinch away from her before allowing himself to be picked up.

"Severus, really!" McGonagall started as she came over with Harry in her arms. He had his head lying against her shoulder and was clutching at her robes. "If for some reason you and Harry have a disagreement, you must come to us! Name calling is not permitted here!"

Severus looked from one adult to the other before his eyes came to rest on the boy in McGonagall's arms. A slightly pained look crossed his face before his gaze dropped to the floor and he hung his head. Moments later, tears were filling his eyes.

"Severus…" Dumbledore sighed so that he could calm down. "Severus, we are not angry. We are upset because what you did hurt Harry." McGonagall nodded.

"We want you boys to be able to get along. Severus, you're older then Harry, so you knew what you were doing was wrong."

"Come now, Severus, none of that, everything is all right," Dumbledore soothed as he drew Severus to him and ran a hand through the boy's longish hair. "I want you to apologize to Harry."

Taking this as her cue, McGonagall knelt down and turned Harry to face Severus. Harry did his best to resist and continued to clutch at McGonagall's robes. For several long moments, no one spoke, then very softly, Severus mumbled, "Sorry."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore praised. "Now, why don't you go change into some other clothes? I believe that Minerva left some on your bed, and then we can go." Dumbledore had to give Severus a gentle nudge before he left the room.

Sighing, Dumbledore stood up and turned to McGonagall and Harry. Putting a hand on the boy's back, he closed his eyes for a moment when Harry flinched at the touch.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sure that Severus just needs to get used to things. That doesn't excuse his behavior, but please don't judge him on this alone," Dumbledore said as he wiped away the remaining tears on Harry's face.

"Minerva, I will talk with Severus," Dumbledore continued as he looked up at his Deputy Headmistress. "I must say, I should have foreseen this." Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sure things will work out."

xXxXxXx

That night, after both boys had been put to bed, McGonagall and Dumbledore sat down to discuss their day.

"Well, I must say that Severus enjoyed being outside. He tired quickly, but he did love it," Dumbledore started as he leaned back in his seat to get more comfortable. "I did talk with him about Harry. It did not seem to be a topic he wanted to discuss. I made sure that it was clear that he needed to be nice to Harry, and that if he needed anything, that we are here for him. I also made it clear that we cared for him and Harry equally. I'm not going to say that they won't have their occasional spats, they're children! But I don't want it getting out of hand."

"Yes, yes," McGonagall agreed. "Harry was very quiet. I can tell now what you mean, he has regressed. He didn't want to play that much, but he did seem content. I tried to talk with him about Severus, but he wouldn't say a word." McGonagall sighed as she shook her head. "Perhaps once they get used to each other, things will get easier. For now, I must take my leave, Albus, I shall see you in the morning. Don't hesitate to call, should you need anything."

"Good night, Minerva," Dumbledore said as he watched her leave. Shaking his head, he walked into the boy's room. They were both sleeping as close to peacefully as one could want. Harry was, as usual, more tense then any child should be in sleep, but Dumbledore hoped that would change. Kissing both boys good night he walked into his own room and prepared for bed.

* * *

Come on you know you want to leave a review:) 


	12. Problems Part 1

**Author Note: **Hi everyone! I am finally updateing again and I really hope that you like this chapter. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and remember that your input is always welcome be it good or bad.

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta Nita who is just amazing! I hope you get better hun!

**

* * *

**

**Back to Being a baby- Problems Part 1**

The next morning, it appeared that the time Harry had spent with Minerva had done him quite a bit of good. He was more open then he had been since Remus had left, and even felt safe enough to inquire as to when Remus would return. Knowing that there really wasn't much point in trying to explain time to a three year old, Minerva settled for assuring the young boy that Remus would be back soon before helping him tie his shoes so they could go outside where Severus and Albus would meet them for lunch.

Severus also seemed to have benefited from his time spent with Albus; he talked much more and just seemed to be in a much better mood then the day before. Unless, of course, he saw Harry. Every time Severus saw the younger boy, he would go off and sulk in a corner of Albus' office or under a chair. Either that or Severus would run back to Albus and stay at his side for several long minutes before once more taking off to play with some toy or another. It was not until Harry seemed to realize that he was the reason that Severus kept getting upset that it was decided that he and Minerva would go play outside.

Harry proved that no matter what type of mood he was in, being outside could fix just about everything. Minerva was relieved to see that Harry was not letting Severus bother him as much as before.

"Harry, dear," Minerva called as she saw Harry drop his toy wolf in some mud for the second time. "Come here, Harry, I want to clean that off."

For a second, it looked as though Harry might disobey her as he hesitated, but soon, he was running over to her, holding up the mud splattered toy for her inspection.

"Thank you, dear," Minerva said as she heaved a mental sigh and took the toy. "Go on and play with your other toys. I'll give this back once I'm done cleaning it."

Harry was obviously not too pleased with the idea of leaving his favorite toy, but after a moment, he picked up a few of his other toys and ran off.

Minerva smiled softly as she sat down under a tree and watched Harry play. She had actually hoped that Harry might show some act of childish rebellion and refuse to bring his toy, or at least, refuse to leave it with her. It would show that he finally felt safe in the knowledge that he would not be hurt in any way for expressing his opinions or feelings. Alas, Minerva sighed as she quickly waved her wand and the wolf was cleaned. It seemed that something more had to be done in order to help Harry realize that he would not be harmed while he was in her and Albus' care.

Minerva bit her lip slightly as she watched Dumbledore and Severus come out of the large front doors, carrying a basket. Her eyes settled on the dark haired boy, who was carrying a folded blanket while trying to keep up with Albus' naturally long strides. She knew that she should not blame the de-aged potions master for anything, but she could not help but feel that his presence was doing more bad then good. She would be sure to talk with Albus about it.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," Albus greeted as he and Severus got closer. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Quite ready, Albus. Hello, Severus," Minerva said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, M'nerva," Severus mumbled as he held out the blanket to for her to take. A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting on the blanket and Minerva was calling for Harry to join them.

Harry ran full tilt towards them, stopping right in front of the blanket only to rush to Albus and throw his small arms around the man in a hug. Albus, surprised at Harry's bold actions, blinked in surprise before laughing and giving the boy a hug in return.

"Well, I am very happy to see you too, Harry," Albus laughed as he pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "Are you ready to eat, my boy?" Harry looked up and smiled brightly as he nodded.

Having his back turned, Harry did not see the dark look that Severus directed at him, but Minerva did. Now she was going to make sure she talked with Albus. If Harry saw the look on Severus face, it would only make him upset, and the obvious spirit with which Harry had greeted Albus with showed that he was at last starting to take the initiative and come out of his shell some more.

Lunch turned out to be a near disaster. Severus could not stop picking on Harry no matter what Albus or Minerva did. Severus criticized Harry for every little thing he did, from the choice of food Harry wanted to eat, ("Apple sauce! Baby food! Yuck!"), to glaring at Harry when he forgot to use his napkin and ended up smearing food on his face, ("Babies have to learn to do _everything_!"). Severus even went so far as to call out "Sissy!" several times when Minerva and Albus would sooth Harry and tell him not to listen to Severus' mean words.

By the end of lunch, Minerva felt the horrible urge to reach out and shake Severus hard for what he was saying and doing to Harry. No matter how many times she or Albus told Severus to stop, and that he was being mean, and it would not be tolerated, the boy would continue. When Harry finally stopped eating and curled up in Minerva's lap, she announced that it was time for both boys to go in and take a nap. Severus did not seem happy about this, claiming that naps were things only babies did, (here he shot Harry a pointed look, causing Harry to clutch at Minerva's robes as they walked back to the castle.)

"Albus, I have just about had it!" Minerva exclaimed as she started to pace around Albus' office once both children had settled down for their naps. "You know that this cannot be allowed to continue! Severus is completely out of line. I know that he has not had it easy, but really! To be so mean to Harry! And you know very well that Harry has not done anything to Severus!"

"You're very right, Minerva," Albus agreed as he went over and looked out of one of the large windows. Minerva, who had been about to take another deep breath to continue her rant stopped short, waiting for Albus to continue.

"I must admit that I am not happy with Severus' behavior. We did not plan to have to take care of two children this summer, much less two children who have as many problems as the ones that are now in our care. However, I will not allow either of them to be placed anywhere else!" Albus turned back and his blue eyed gaze seemed to pierce straight through Minerva.

"Minerva, I know that this is not an ideal situation. Both Harry and Severus have more problems then we could ever know, and I am sorry to say that Severus' current treatment of Harry not only disappoints me, but it makes me wonder what is going through Severus' head to make him behave in such a manner."

"Albus," Minerva started in a much calmer voice. "I would never even suggest sending either of those boys away. The thing is that I cannot help but feel that Severus is doing more bad then good by being here. Remus just left, Harry has been having visions or at least, feeling powerful emotions from the Dark Lord. He's obviously upset and the second he does anything of his own accord in a show of spirit, Severus puts him down!"

"I understand that, Minerva, and I fear that you are right. If Severus' attitude continues, it could have a horrible affect on Harry."

"What are you thinking, Albus?" Minerva questioned as she noticed that her long time colleague was getting the look in his eye that said he had a plan. Albus chuckled softly.

"You do know me too well, my dear. Well, I believe that it is time that we spent some more quality time with our boys. It seemed to do them some good already, and I think some one on one time is what they both need. Perhaps we can get them to talk about what is bothering them."

"Of course!" Minerva exclaimed. "Albus, this is perfect! Hmm… why don't I take Harry to the Room of Requirement and you can take Severus outside? Goodness knows that child could do with some more sunlight. I think it's time Harry started getting more creative…"

Minerva trailed off as she started pacing around the room once more, collecting a few of Harry's things that had been scattered around the office and putting them into his bag, obviously already planning what she and Harry would be doing.

Albus chuckled merrily as he watched his deputy headmistress, and started to plan for his special time with Severus.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry was the first to wake up from his nap and both Minerva and Albus were secretly pleased; it would make everything run much smoother not having to deal with Severus' attitude. When Harry found out that he was going to be spending the rest of the day with Minerva, much like he had the day before, he was obviously very thrilled; the quiet boy could not stop smiling as he said goodbye to Albus and clutched Minerva's hand as he followed her out of the room.

"Harry, I have some very fun things for us to do this afternoon, are you excited?" Minerva asked as she smiled down at the grinning toddler as they walked through the halls. Harry nodded excitedly.

"You are a very big boy, aren't you, Harry?" Minerva continued, inwardly hoping she was handling things right. Harry nodded vigorously again. "Well, being a big boy means you also have to use your big boy words. So from now on, if someone asks you a question, even if it's just a simple yes or no, I would like for you to use your big boy words to answer. Can you do that, Harry?" Almost immediately, Harry started to nod before catching himself and saying very softly, "Yefs."

"Such a good boy!" Minerva praised, happy that at least that one small thing was out of the way. As the group neared the seventh floor corridor, Minerva glanced down at Harry out of the corner of her eye. It was definitely time to start exposing their young charge to some magic.

"Harry, will you help me do one small thing?"

"Yefs," Harry answered with only a slight, almost unnoticeable hesitation.

Minerva beamed at him as she said, "Well, sometimes when I want something to happen, if I want it hard enough, it will!" Minerva paused as she noticed that Harry's attention was focused intensely on her in a way she had never seen another three year old do.

"The thing is, Harry, sometimes I need some help. Would you please help me?" Minerva held her breath as she tried not to fidget under Harry's slightly unnerving, green eyed gaze. After several strained moments, Harry gave a small nod. Then remembering what he had been instructed to do, he gave a clear, "Yefs."

"Thank you, Harry!" Minerva forced herself not to sound as relieved as she truly felt. "Alright, now I told you that I had a lot of things planned for us to do today, but we need somewhere to do all sorts of fun things! So, have you ever seen a kindergarten class room?"

"I sawed one wif Dud'ey one time."

"That will do just fine." Minerva smiled as she continued walking. "Now, I want you to think of that class room, with all the paint sets and bright colors; what else do you remember about the room, Harry?"

"I sawed a wainbow wug in fwont of a bunch of books," Harry supplied after a moment's hesitation as he thought. "An' thewe was a pwace wif bunches of colows! An' gwitter an papaw in lots and lots of colows!"

Minerva looked down in surprise as she watched Harry grow more and more excited. However, that was not what was surprising. It was the fact that it seemed that once Harry got started talking, it had opened a flood gate and the child needed little to no more prompting.

"That's absolutely wonderful, Harry! Now, I want you to think about everything you can remember about that room. I want you to think of a place where you can be safe, happy, and have lots of fun, too. Can you do that?"

Harry gave an excited nod as he scrunched his little face up in concentration.

"Alright, keep thinking hard…. There!" Minerva suddenly exclaimed as she saw the door materialize. "See, Harry? By wanting it enough, we made it happen."

Harry was looking at the door with a slightly fearful look on his cherubic face as Minerva lead him towards it. He looked up at her, and though she could see many questions in his eyes, he said nothing as he followed her towards the door.

Once Minerva opened the door to the room and led Harry inside, it was obvious that Harry had taken his job seriously. Minerva could clearly see several things that she knew she had not pictured, such as the large round rainbow colored rug that was in the center of the floor, which took up the better part of the room. The arts and crafts station she had pictured was different as well; she had thought of the table and chairs, paints and the easel, but the many different tubs of glitter, pipe cleaners, chalk, multicolored construction paper, and other odds and ends were clearly Harry's doing.

"You did a wonderful job, Harry!" Minerva praised as she let go of Harry's hand and gave him a slight nudge of encouragement to go and explore the room. "Do you like it, Harry?" In response, Harry went over to the multicolored rug and laid down on it, letting his hands grip the soft, plush, shag fabric and he smiled. Minerva laughed as she walked up beside Harry and looked down at his content little face.

"How would you like to have some fun in the art section?" Minerva suggested, and her smile grew even bigger when Harry scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the corner where all the art supplies were set up.

"Alright now, Harry, hold still for a moment so that I can put this on you," Minerva instructed, as she held up a white apron that she quickly put on Harry and tied in the back so that he would hopefully not get his clothes too dirty.

After fitting Harry with the apron, Minerva bustled around and quickly got everything out and set up so that Harry could do what he wanted. As soon as everything was in place, Harry quickly picked up a paint brush and set to work.

For the better part of the next half hour, Minerva simply pulled up a chair and watched Harry paint. She could see that it was obviously something that the boy loved to do, and it intrigued her how, even though she could not always make out what he was painting, it seemed to make sense to Harry. As Minerva observed him, she could also see a pattern start to take form. There were several different easels around the arts area, and Harry was making use of each one. He would bounce from one to the next, and each time he worked on a different, one his expression would change.

At one station, Harry's expression and body language was content and the colors he was using were soft blues, greens, and even the occasional light shade of red. At the next station, Harry seemed slightly agitated and his movements as he painted were harsher and more abrupt, the colors on the paper darker blues and greens, and instead of being spread apart across the paper as the others had been, these colors were running together, making a mess and giving the painting an over all distressed look. It was at this station that Harry spent most of his time, and Minerva realized that Harry's love for painting might actually help with what she had in mind for her young charge.

For some reason, when Harry approached the last station and started to use the brown, black and to her surprise, the orange and yellow colors, Minerva had the feeling that something important was about to happen. Sure enough, after a moment's hesitation, Harry picked up the biggest paint brush he could find, and when he put the paint brush to paper, it looked as if he was all but attacking it. Getting up, Minerva made her way to the art station in time to see Harry throw the brush at the paper and turn away from the easel, crossing his arms.

Carefully, Minerva picked up several sheets of paper and set them down on the art table, as well as all the different art colors that the room had required. Once that was all settled, she pulled out a chair and sat down. She did not have time to analyze why she was reacting so calmly to the scene Harry had just displayed, she just knew that to have done anything else would have been wrong.

"Harry, dear?" Minerva called gently as she gazed at the slightly trembling child in front of her. "Would you please come here?" For several moments, Harry did not move, but when he did, his footsteps were slow as he walked over to Minerva to stand in front of her. Silently, Minerva spread her arms out in an open invitation, and after a slight hesitation, Harry walked into her arms and laid his head on her shoulder.

Saying nothing, Minerva simply ran her hand through the boy's soft hair until he pulled away and looked up at her in silence. Knowing that it would only take a few moments for Harry to start apologizing for throwing a paint brush and making a mess. she guided him to the chair next to her so that he could easy reach all the art supplies she had set out.

"I would like us to have a talk; would that be alright, Harry?" Harry blinked up at her and licked his lips nervously.

"Yefs, ma'm…"

Minerva smiled gently and leaned back, hoping to help Harry feel less threatened.

"You like to paint, don't you, Harry?" Almost at once, Harry's face lit up and he nodded, smiling shyly.

"It's lots of fun," Harry admitted as he looked around at what he had done.

"Is this the first time you have painted?"

Harry looked away and bit his lip as he hesitantly nodded.

"Harry, I would like a verbal answer, please." Minerva inwardly winced and hoped she was handling this situation correctly. Expecting to hear another hesitant "yefs" from Harry, she was therefore surprised when he shook his head and mumbled "no…".

"No what, Harry? No, this is not the first time you have painted?"

"No… I…um…I…" Harry shifted in his seat and looked around the room. Minerva waited patiently, knowing that now was not the time to prod Harry along. "I painted a few times wen 'Unt Tunia went out wif Dud'ey!" Harry blurted out and color quickly rushed up his neck and face as he looked down at his lap.

"That is alright, Harry; you did not do anything wrong," Minerva assured him. "Is there a reason you are upset about that? Did you not like painting then?"

Harry slowly looked up and when it was apparent that she was not going to yell and scold him for what he did, Harry continued in a small hesitant voice.

"No… no I wiked it lots… but 'Unt 'Tunia says I not 'possed to touch Dud'eys tings," Harry admitted.

"That is true; it is not very nice to go through and use other people's things without their permission, but couldn't you just use your own paint set?" Minerva made sure to keep her voice as light as possible, though she thought she already knew the answer. She was quite happy that Harry was finally opening up and talking about his relatives, even if it was slowly.

"I didn' have one," Harry informed her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Minerva realized that to Harry, it was. He had been raised to believe that his cousin came first, no matter what.

"And why were you not allowed a paint set, Harry? Did your Aunt and Uncle ever say anything?" Almost as if by instinct, Harry reached out and picked up a paint brush, and after dipping it in the yellow paint, he started to draw patters on the paper. Minerva watched Harry paint for several long minutes and just as she was about to rephrase the question, Harry spoke: "I not allowed becaws I m' a fweak!" Harry punctuated his harsh sentence with a hard stab at the paper.

"That is not true!"

When Harry looked up in surprise and more then a bit of fear, Minerva had to remind herself to control her voice. She had to set her personal feelings aside; this was for Harry. What she felt right now did not matter.

"That is not true, Harry." Minerva repeated more calmly. "What your Aunt and Uncle told you was a horrid lie; you are not a…freak. You are wonderful and I want you to remember that, is that understood?"

Harry blinked up at her with his large soulful eyes and after a moment's hesitation, he looked away and nodded. Minerva forced herself not to sigh; she had noticed that when Harry was lying, he would always look away from the person he was talking to. However, Minerva could not help but understand that in this situation, it would take more then one reassurance from her to change what Harry had been taught for so long.

"Do you like the color yellow, Harry? You use it a lot." Minerva glanced around at the other paintings and noticed it was only in those works of art in which Harry had also used dark colors that yellow and orange were present. Harry dipped the brush in yellow and continued to paint random squiggles and such on the paper as he shook his head.

"I don wike yewow," Harry mumbled as she frowned down at the paper.

"Why is that, Harry?" Minerva gently prodded and was slightly surprised when Harry started to scrub harshly at the paper with the paint brush, smearing yellow everywhere.

"Dud'ey has yewow bwokes, and a big yewow twike with a hown."

For several more minutes, Harry was quiet, yet it was apparent that he was getting more and more agitated. "An Dud'ey has a big yewow sweata bu' he wipped it an' spiled 'tuff on it, so its mine now." Harder and harder, Harry smeared the yellow paint around on the paper. "An 'Unt 'Tunia 'as wight yewow gwoves." Harry's speech was starting to become slurred and harder to understand and Minerva wondered if she should stop him as his agitation was clear. "An I don' wike dows gwoves! No, no no!" Harry hit the brush to the paper, causing splatters of paint to fly off in different directions.

"An' I don' wike he'r bwoom wif da yewow andle or da mawp eder! Or da yucky smellin' bwottles or da pwates or da cups or nofin!" Harry' voice had escalated to a yell, and Minerva realized that if Harry did not calm down soon, she would have to put a stop to it, as he was growing more and more distressed.

"An I don' wike 'Ucl 'Ernon! No, no! I don' wike 'is yewow twie, ow shwose, dey's ugwy, ugwy! An da bwelt! Ugwy! I don' wike yewow!" Harry reached over and dipped his brush into the orange and continued on. "An I don wike OWANGE!" Harry shrieaked as he put it to the paper.

"Unt Ma…" Before he could finish, Harry froze and looked down at the orange coated brush in his hands and without making a mark on the paper, he threw the brush away from him, and slamming his small fists on the table, he screamed.

"I DON' WIKE OWANGE! NO NO NO NO NO! NO!" By now, tears were streaming down his face and not caring if she got paint on herself, Minerva picked Harry up and held him to her as he shed his tears of frustration and what could easily be fear and anger as well.

Knowing that she had allowed things to go far enough, Minerva forced all the confusing thoughts she had after just witnessing Harry's first real outburst that was not brought on by fear to the back of her mind, in favor of helping the child in front of her. Harry had revealed so many things and yet, Minerva had more questions then ever; however, right now was not the time to deal with it and Minerva knew she had to focus.

"Alright, Harry, dear, you are alright… everything is going to be alright, pet." Minerva worked to keep her voice cool and gentle as she stood up and walked slowly around the room as she ran a gentle hand through his hair and made soft figure eights on the boy's back to try and calm him down. "You are such a good boy Harry, and I am so proud of you for telling me everything you did. I know it's not easy and I think you are a very brave boy, Pet."

Minerva settled herself in a comfortable rocking chair that was set up in the reading corner and sat down, hoping that the gentle sway would help put Harry at ease. However, Minerva had the feeling that this was something the boy needed. It would take many more of this same type of episode before he really started to heal and come clean with his demons. If the poor boy was suffering so much at this age, she could only imagine the agony his older self was hiding. Minerva pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head as he continued to cry, and he clutched fistfuls of her robes in a white knuckled grip as she continued to rock back and forth and started to hum gently.

TBC...

* * *


End file.
